


Villains

by reaperlight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Death Note, Heroes - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Partner, Abusive Relationship, Action/Adventure, Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Angst and Humor, Anti-Hero, Assassins & Hitmen, BDSM, Badass, Battle, Big Brothers, Black and Grey Morality, Broad Strokes, Chains, Coats, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Collars, Confined/Caged, Consensual Possession, Conspiracy, Cooking, Corruption, Costume Kink, Costumes, Crack, Crack Pairing, Crossdressing, Detectives, Diary/Journal, Dreams, Dubious Morality, Dysfunctional Family, Early Work, Electricity, Emo, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemy Lovers, Enemy Mine - Freeform, Epic, Evil Mentor Beyond Birthday, Evil Vs Evil, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Female Homosexuality, Fluff and Angst, Foe Yay, For Science!, Forgiveness, Friendship, Frustration, Fusion Characters, Gore, Goths, Grief/Mourning, Hacking, Handcuffs, Healing, Hentai, Hero Worship, Het and Slash, Honor, Humor, Implied Underage, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Karaoke, Kink Meme, Leather Kink, Living Clothing, Living Costume, Loss, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Matsuda You Idiot, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mentor/Sidekick, Mentors, Meta, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Rape, Nightmares, Nissan Versa, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nonhuman Sex, Obsession, Obsessive Behaviour, One Night Stands, Out of Character, Painting, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Paranoia, Phobias, Possessive Behavior, Prison, Prison Sex, Prophecy, Psychic Bond, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Road Trips, Runaway, Russian Mafia, Scars, Seamless Fuck, Secret Identity, Serial Killers, Sibling Rivalry, Souichiro's A+ Parenting, Spies & Secret Agents, Spoilers, Stalking, Superheroes, Superpowers, Survival, Symbiote - Freeform, Telepathy, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Time Travel, Training, Travel, Underage Sex, Villains, Voyeurism, Whipping, Woobie Light, Wordcount: 50.000-100.000, Worship, Xenophilia, Yaoi, pink angel crepe van, rescue romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 74,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Save the Supermodel, Save the World! A young man with the power to kill has been tasked with saving the world. But who will save it, and him, from himself? A Death Note fic, fusion with NBC's Heroes, Marvel, and DC comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Becoming

**Author's Note:**

> _Back to the street where we began / Feeling as good as lovers can, you know /_  
>  Yeah we're feeling so good / Pickin' up things we shouldn't read /  
> It looks like the end of history as we know / It's just the end of the world /  
> Back to the street where we began / Feeling as good as love, you could, you can /  
> Into a place where thoughts can bloom / Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon /  
> And we know that it could be / And we know that it should /  
> And you know that you feel it too / 'Cause it's nine in the afternoon… /  
> Back to the street / Down to our feet /  
> Losing the feeling of feeling unique / Do you know what I mean? /  
> Back to the place / Where we used to say /  
> Man it feels good to feel this way / Now I know what I mean /  
> Back to the street, back to the place, / Back to the room where it all began, hey /  
> Back to the room where it all began / 'Cause it's nine in the afternoon /  
> Your eyes are the size of the moon / You could 'cause you can so you do /  
> We're feeling so good / Just the way that we do /  
> When it's nine in the afternoon  
> "Nine In the Afternoon," Panic! At the Disco

**Five years ago**

**Kanto, Japan. Light Yagami (age 13)**

Light was so bored.

Light felt like he was wasting away here. Wasn't he supposed to be doing something… important with his life?

Something _Special?_

Out there helping people, making a difference?

 _"When you're older Light…"_ His father had assured him. _"Not too long, the cases will be ready for you in ten years … Focus on studying right now."_

As if he needed to. He was already smarter than most of the detectives out there, and had solved his share of cases (which had only earned him the ire of said detectives).

What's the use of his brilliance, of perfect test scores, if he couldn't use those talents for the betterment of the world?

As he had these bitter thoughts the teacher called on him.

Light smiled. He recited the line perfectly. The teacher complimented him…

He felt so trapped.

The real world... Out there…

Light resumed his dreamy gaze out the window...

And saw something black falling out of the sky…

***

**Osaka, Japan. Present time. Misa Amane (19) and Rem Gelús (21)**

"Hey Rem, you brought the camera?"

"Yeah, but what are we doing here?" asked the older Goth girl.

Misa smiled. "You'll see… keep filming me." Rem looked on with concern as the blonde began climbing the fire escape but did as she was asked. She nervously brushed her purple bangs out of her face with her sharpened nails and put the camera up to golden eyes...

When Misa had climbed to the roof she shouted "Hey, Rem! Watch this!"

…And then she leaped off the roof of the building.

"Oh Goddess! MISA!"

There was a thickening thud and crack of bones. Rem ran to where Misa had fallen.

"MISA!"

Misa got up and smiled. "Did you get it?"

That nasty gash on Misa's face was visibly healing right before her eyes.

Rem was so relieved that she could have throttled her…

"How could you scare me like that?"

Misa ignored Rem and said to the camera "This is Misa Amane. That was attempt number six."

***

**Kanto Japan. Touta Matsuda (25)**

Matsuda sighed as he stood behind the police lines. "We should be where the action is! Not—stuck back here directing traffic!"

"Yeah, yeah," said his afro-haired colleague, "So how did the detective exams go?"

"Well…"

Aizawa punched him affectionately in the shoulder. "Don't worry, man. Not everyone's a test taker."

Matsuda just stood there looking crestfallen, keeping alert looking for some big break that would let him prove himself…

_Help me!_

Matsuda shot to attention. What was that? A little girl, crying?

 _Don't hurt me!_

How come no one else seemed to hear her? Matsuda followed the sound.

 _Somebody… please!_

"Matsuda! What are you doing?"Aizawa hissed as Matsuda ducked under the police tape and charged inside the house...

He fought to keep his breakfast down when he saw the body of a man frozen solid and sitting at the kitchen table; the open skull cavity next to the cereal bowl.

In the background Matsuda overheard two women arguing.

_What? The NPA? And a CIA consultant? This was big!_

"It's another victim, Halle. Head sawed off, brains removed. It's Saiko!"

"There is no Saiko! Just the last words of a dying victim. Utterly meaningless. Get a grip Misora, you're obsessed! I mean… this must have been a group crime. Look at her…" Halle indicated the body of the woman pinned to the wall with the many knives and various kitchen implements, "It would take three guys to lift her up like that!"

"Any word on the daughter?"

"Maki Nakaido, still missing."

Just then Naomi spotted Matsuda.

"Hey! Who are you? You're not supposed to be here!"

Matsuda shushed her and followed the sounds to find the crying girl in a crawlspace underneath the stairs.

 _Don't hurt me._

"I'm not going to hurt you."

_He hurt my mom and dad._

"It's alright. You're safe now."

***

**Winchester, England Wammy's House for Gifted Youngsters. Mihael Keehl (15) and Nate Rivers (13)**

Mello was in the library doing his homework when Near came in. To the casual observer he looked as calm and apathetic as ever, but to Mello who grew up with him and had learned to read "the many moods of Near" could see he was bursting with excitement.

"Mello… eh Mello!" Near poked him. Mello glanced away from his book to see Near's grinning face peering up at him.

Now what could have Near grinning at him so smugly? Aced another test? Beat him in another project and come to gloat? Mello was dreading the news already. He also would very much like to knock that smug look off his face… but he restrained himself.

Mello sighed and looked forlornly at his empty mug. He needed more cocoa.

That's it he'd use this distraction as an opportunity for a chocolate break… but first get rid of the pest…

"Near, can't you see I'm trying to work here?"

 _Chocolate break… what am I thinking—I just HAD a chocolate break. This is Near's fault, somehow… Now… is Near deliberately trying to sabotage me so I can't catch up?_

"Mello, I did it."

Mello put his all into ignoring the damn bleating sheep.

"I stopped time."

Now that had Mello's attention…

"I even made the clock jump back a second."

Mello looked panicked. _Near, shut up. THEY'LL hear you._

Sure Near might test better than him but he could be so naïve. He didn't seem to fully grasp the realities of this very institution… and sure Near was a major thorn in Mello's side but he wanted to beat Near fair and square, not by having THEM drag him away…

…and so Mello laughed it off. Hoping Near would get the hint…

"That's impossible Near. Now quit playing around. That test is coming up, and I'm going to beat you this time, just watch me."

Mello missed Near's moping of "I'm not lying" and "I'll show you..." as he walked away…

***

**Kanto Japan Touta Matsuda (25)**

Matsuda was getting ready to go home when Naomi rounded on him. "How the hell did you do that, Matsuda?"

"What? I just heard her crying! Didn't you…? I mean I thought everyone could hear it?"

"I heard that you failed to make detective three times," she pressed on "How does that make you feel?"

_Why the hell are you asking…?_

"I don't know, embarrassed I guess? A little angry."

"A little angry? Angry enough to do something about it?"

"Oh, I see what you're getting at. I didn't kill these people it was Saiko!"

 _How did you know that name?_ "How did you know that name?"

"I heard it." _You SAID it!_

"Like you heard the girl crying?"

Yes."

"Well hear this one. You're under arrest." Naomi said as she slapped him in handcuffs.

"Hey!"

***

**Winchester England Wammy's House for Gifted Youngsters (the basement)**

**L Lawliet (24)**

L was scanning over the various computer screens when Watari came in with a manila folder. That could only mean…

"L, we have your next mission. You're going to Japan."

L swiveled the office chair around.

"The Saiko Case?" L demanded.

"I'm afraid not."

"What about Kira?" He pressed.

The first mysterious killings had been in Kanto. Kira HAD to be there. If they would only let him investigate!

Watari sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "L, chase urban legends on your own time."

"You guys never give me time off" L grumbled.

"Exactly."

L sighed. He really wanted a challenge. Not this same old bag and tag.

He knew they were saving him because he was their ultimate weapon, their ace in the hole against (other) Freaks… but it could get so boring...

Upon seeing L's dour mood Watari interjected "However, this mission is on their home turf, so you just might get lucky. You'll be working with our agent on the ground there."

L glanced at the photo of his current partner. Ah, the man in the Horn-Rimmed Glasses. L had worked with him before...

"Yes. Thank you Watari."

L got suited up for the mission in custom body armor fitted and suited just for him with his unique conditions and quirks. It was dark blue, almost black, with white streaks breaking up the outline. (It also looked scary and badass—just no capes, they get stuck in doors far too easily…)

L then went back and looked through the files. Yes, he was going to Kanto Japan (he could not waste this opportunity, he would find Kira!)… his assigned target was...

Touta Matsuda. A suspected telepath.

Well… now THAT should be interesting.

L smiled. He had already memorized all of the information.

A bolt of static rose from L's finger tips and the photograph and files went up in flames.


	2. Five Years Ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own.
> 
> And now for your reading pleasure presenting OOC_Woobie_Mutant_Kid!Light…

**Light Yagami (age 13)**

When class let out Light went out to the schoolyard to investigate what he had seen.

Yeah, there it was in the shadow of the building a… small smoldering crater. A meteor? Seriously?

_You've got to be kidding me?_

How did something like that fall without anyone noticing? …and shouldn't something of this size have been louder?

Light gazed down at the rock like he was hypnotized…

It was like it was…

Calling to him.

Unconsciously he reached forward to touch it…

"Hey Light!"

Light jerked up and out of his trance.

It was his pal Yamamoto from his science class.

"We're headed to the arcade, want to come?"

"Ah… no thanks. I'm kind of busy."

Light turned and headed home, the recent strange events already out of his mind…

Light failed to notice the black tar-like substance stuck to his shoe…

***

"Yagami!" came a sing-song voice behind him.

_Oh great…_

Here he was just walking home from school minding his own business and he has to run into Sudou and his posse.

"Hey Nerd! I'm talking to you!"

Light took off running through the back alleys of the city.

Light realized too late that his planned getaway rout was blocked off today.

It wasn't long before he was being thrown up against the wall.

"I just need someone to give me a little help on my homework. Is that too much to ask? So what do you say Yagami?"

Right… as if the teachers couldn't tell when Sudou's homework was suddenly spelled correctly...

"I'm asking nicely… So what do you say buddy?"

When Light gave no response Sudou punched him in the gut.

"…Or maybe that little sister of yours… Sayu was it? Maybe she could help me… with things…"

"Sudou…" Light began in a low and dangerous tone.

"Yes?" Sudou said sweetly, as he cocked his fist back to hit him again.

"You're rotten!"

Sudou and the bullies laughed.

"Why don't you do the world a favor?" Light was near hysterical "Go jump in traffic!"

_Great going, Light you just had to run your mouth! You'll be lucky if you don't get your teeth knocked out…_

To Light's utter amazement Sudou dropped him and began walking away. "Yeah… okay…" he said with a glazed look in his eye.

"Sudou?" asked one of his friends.

"Hey Sudou what are you doing man?"

Sudou ignored them and continued walking… right into the path of an oncoming bus.

"SUDOU!" screamed the other bullies.

Light puked….

"It was Yagami!"

"He did something!"

"The Freak!"

…and then he ran.

***

Light leaned against the alley wall for support as he continued to put distance between himself and the scene of the crime.

 ** _"Go jump in traffic!"_**

He remembered the screech of rubber, the crack of bones, the explosion of blood...

**_"Go jump in.."_ **

_Did I do that? How?_

"What's HAPPENING to me?"

 **"Hyuk hyuk hyuk! Too funny!"**

"Who's there?" Light demanded.

Only a newspaper blew across the empty alleyway.

 **"Seriously, what's the problem?"**

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

 **"Hyuk hyuk! Alright, if you insist."**

Light shrieked in terror as black tendrils came ripping out of his skin. As he pressed up against the wall of the alleyway, trying in vain to escape the thing that was apparently INSIDE of him, he swore he felt his heart stop for a minute.

The tendrils formed into a parody of a human face or an unworn mask, gleaming red and gold eyes glared at him over a gaping maw overflowing with jagged teeth.

 **"You asked me to show myself? Here I am. You can call me Ryuk."**

"Ryuk... Wh—what are you?"

 **"My species doesn't have a name."**

Images flashed of other worlds, traveling the stars, the vastness of space...

 _An alien? Why come to earth? Is it here to eat my brains?_

**"Eat your brain? That is disgusting! Is that some stupid fairy tale you humans came up with?"**

"And you can read my thoughts…"

 **"Obviously… as for why come to your planet? Well you see the world I come from was dying… not to mention really boring. My people used to be a proud race, doing battle across the galaxy, laying waste to worlds. You know cool stuff like that. Now all they do is sit around gambling. I figured pretty much anywhere would be more entertaining than that dump. So I came here."**

"But why choose me?"

Ryuk gave the mental equivalent of a shrug.

**"Some ego you got there, Light-o. You just happened to walk by when I was looking for a host."**

_A host? Some kind of parasite?_

**"Hey! I take offense to that!"**

Light winced at having already forgotten the little mindreading detail. Light dreaded having to carefully edit his thoughts from now on—if that was even possible.

 **"Parasites harm their host. All I've ever done is protect your sorry ass."**

"It was you then…!"

 **"Hyuk! Try again!"**

"But this all started only after…"

 **"Liar. This wasn't your first time. I'm bonded to you—I can see your memories. Don't you remember, watching the news this morning? How odd, how unsettling it was that that man Kurou Otaharada suddenly dropped dead… just when you were wishing people like that would just drop dead. Yeah, that was you too."**

"Oh GOD!"

 **"You were a killer before you ever met me—so you can't lay it on me, kid… Seriously what are you crying for him for? He deserved it. You think so too."**

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

 **"Hmm… Nope, not gonna happen… because I see you're still lying. I can read your inner thoughts. You liked it."**

Light let out a choked sob.

**"You want to kill more….you know what kid? I like you already."**

***

Light shivered as he walked in the rain… as soon as he wished for a warmer coat he was wearing a nice flowing black trenchcoat courtesy of Ryuk.

 **"It's getting late isn't it?"** Ryuk prodded.

What time was it? All Light knew was that it was dark and pelting rain... Light looked at his watch

It was broken.

It must have cracked when Sudou threw him up against the wall.

Broken.

That seemed appropriate somehow…

Sudou.

And it was that nice Saiko brand watch his father had given him for his birthday too.

_All I have left of that life... I can't go back..._

Light realized with dawning realization that Ryuk was right.

_Sudou really did have it coming. So did Otaharada. They were rotten._

_Look around! There are so many rotten people. You'd be doing society a favor, getting rid of all these people!_

**"Hyuk hyuk hyuk."**

Light walked aimlessly through the rain, through the night, through the streets of Tokyo.

**"So where we going? What's the plan?"**

"I don't know."

 **"You don't know?"** Ryuk asked mockingly

"I just… I can't go home. Not like this! My family! I could…Oh god… I can't even think about it!"

Because one wrong thought could kill them.

Because somehow he could kill people—just by wishing death upon them.

As Light passed by a convenience store he encountered a familiar scene. Bullies and intended victim…

No scratch that RAPISTS and intended victim.

"What's up pretty lady, the name's Taku Shibumaru!"

"Please, I don't want trouble!"

"Aw… you hear that boys, she doesn't want trouble!"

Light told them what they could do… **"All of you… JUST DIE!"**

All of the would-be rapists dropped dead. The woman screamed and ran away.

Light shivered but made himself look at the pile of bodies that he had made…

_This is… It's...It's what I wanted all along!_

_With this power I can help people! What if with this power…_

_I can save the world?_

**"Hyuk hyuk hyuk"**

_Well now, this is shaping up to be amusing already._ Thought Ryuk. _Yes, I'm definitely keeping this one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> …and Venom!Ryuk.


	3. Peril

L crouched nervously in his seat. He hated flying. Despite years of conditioning it still made him nervous.

And when L got nervous he had a tendency to get sparky…

And a spark could send this metal coffin spiraling down…

The very idea of which, in turn, made L nervous…

And they wouldn't even let him work on his laptop! That would have been a welcome distraction. He could have concentrated on something less scary… such as the patterns of mysterious heart attacks… rather than the fact that they were 30,000 feet up and flying over the ocean.

L didn't like that idea either.

If the fall didn't kill him… he'd probably fry himself in the water, courtesy of his own powers.

L could only attempt to console himself with his bowl of candy.

But it wasn't just flying over the ocean that was setting him on edge.

He was dreading this assignment already.

Yes. L understood, Wammy's Policy—one of us, one of them.

…And sure good ol' Horn-Rims is one of the best of Them-the Normals, in fact, his work is legendary.

He always got the mission done, cleanly and efficiently.

But L knew from experience that his partner had a dark side…

He hid it well but L knew—for some reason Mr. Yagami had an intense hatred for Freaks...

***

 

"Misa what's the matter?" Rem asked as they headed back to their apartment. Misa had seemed depressed ever since she leapt off the building…

"My life is over, okay!"

"But come on… this is awesome! Really!"

"I've been hit by a car, broken every bone in my body, had a steel rod slammed through my neck and I don't have a mark on me!"

"Misa…"

"I'm a FREAK!"

"Misa… "

Rem's hoop earrings dangled comically as she effortlessly lifted a nearby car up above her head with one hand.

"If you're a freak, than I'm a freak too."

"Rem! WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME?"

Rem looked sheepish as she put the car down. "I was afraid you wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore."

"Idiot!" Misa hugged her and cried on her shoulder.

"So we can be freaks together okay?" Rem reassured her "Don't go all emo on me."

"What am I going to tell Kimiko?"

Rem scowled. "Nothing."

Kimiko Kujo, Misa's adopted older sister and legal guardian since the day her parents were murdered in front of her as a child, the woman that Rem oh so affectionately referred to as the Wicked Witch (only with a B). Rem had long thought Misa would be better off if her "sister" was out of her life, but kept her peace…

As the girls walked along they heard the sounds of screaming, when they turned the corner they found the source… an apartment complex was on fire.

"How hot do you think it is in there?" Asked Misa.

"There are still people trapped on the third floor!" Someone screamed.

Misa brightened. "Hey Rem… throw me!"

"What!" Rem was now seriously regretting showing Misa her own power…

"I'm serious, Rem, throw me up there!" Misa pointed to the third story window. Rem gave a "you've got to be kidding me" look. Misa pointed again, more urgently. "Now!"

Rem groaned. There was no talking her out of it. Misa just smiled. "Just remember to keep that camera rolling!"

Rem tossed her as she asked and Misa went through the window. The glass splintered against her skin as Misa tucked and rolled.

Misa pulled her arm back into place with a loud crack, then removed a large shard of glass out of her thigh and just stood there for a moment, panting and in pain, her lungs burning from breathing in the scorching air.

Misa found the man passed out from the smoke a few rooms over…

"STEADY! STEADY!" Shouted the firefighters as Misa emerged through the front entrance, half carrying half dragging the unconscious man out of the inferno.

The firefighters tackled her with blankets.

"I'm fine!"

The firefighter ripped her shirt open to treat her wounds… "There's no burns?"

When the firefighters turned to attend to the man she had rescued Misa took that opportunity to escape…

***

 

"Look! I don't know how many more times you want me to say this!" Matsuda covered his face with his hands, half collapsed on the interrogation table. He was at his wits end. "I just heard her calling for help!"

"A room full of cops and you just heard her call?"

"I don't know… It was like a voice… in my head."

Naomi sighed. "These voices tell you to kill the Prime Minister?"

Matsuda shot her a look. "No."

"Can you hear what I'm thinking right now?"

"I can't really control this…"

"Try me."

Matsuda sighed. "That I'm nuts…. or stupid..."

"…or a trick. Don't waste my time."

_Come on Matsuda, work with me here. I need this more than you do… nobody believes in me._

"…Nobody believes in you. Yeah, I know what that's like."

Naomi shared a look with the man taking notes. She approached him and unlocked the handcuffs.

"Look, can I go now?"

"Maybe… Matsuda, how would you like to work with the NPA?"

Matsuda gaped at her open-mouthed…

"You can close your mouth now, it's rather unflattering… Well?"

"Yeah… I mean sure!"

Just then there were the sounds of shots fired. Matsuda heard Maki screaming down the hall. He locked eyes with Naomi.

"You heard _that_ right?"

They dashed down the suddenly darkened hall, the fluorescent lights blinked off and on at irregular intervals. There… on the ceiling, was a body of an agent, impaled on office furniture.

"It's Saiko!" Naomi shouted.

Maki screamed. Naomi and Matsuda ran faster. There at the end of a hall was a man cast in shadow trying to steal the struggling little girl. She was kicking and screaming and fighting for all she was worth.

All that Matsuda could make out of the man's identity in the flickering lights was a black trenchcoat and baseball cap.

"FREEZE!" Naomi fired her gun. The shot just missed the struggling man… this apparently startled the killer. He dropped the girl and took off running.

Matsuda ran to where Maki had fallen, trembling.

 _He found me! He found me!_

Matsuda held and tried to comfort the traumatized girl.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay…"

Naomi pursued Saiko down the darkened corridors and out into the parking garage.

"I SAID FREEZE!"

The man stopped and turned around…

It was still too dark to see his face…

And then suddenly Naomi was pinned to the fencing by an outside force, unable to move.

Her own gun swiveled towards her head. Naomi fought against that force, trying to make her pull the trigger...

Just then Matsuda was there emptying his own gun into the killer. Saiko was down!

Naomi was released from whatever force was holding her. She collapsed to the floor breath heavy with fear…

"Hey, you okay?" Matsuda crouched down next to her… meanwhile in the background Saiko was getting to his feet…

Naomi got out a panicked noise of warning, Matsuda turned around…

There was a chill draft of air...

Saiko was gone.

***

 

Near sat alone in his room, bored and depressed, his eyes wandering to stare idly at the Godzilla movie poster on his wall. Unnoticed behind him, his clock began spinning forwards at a rapid pace. Near blinked. His room had disappeared. He was standing in the middle of a city. The signs… were in Japanese.

"Well… looks like I'm in Tokyo. Now isn't that interesting?" Near twirled his hair; a grin slowly spreading across his face. "I did it. Yes I did. Mello will be so jealous!"

As interesting as this discovery was it was also disconcerting. Near had rarely ever been outside before, let alone traveled anywhere. There was also the question of getting home…

As Near wandered the streets he passed a newsstand that sold manga… what caught his eye was, a manga that was front and center and had a picture of him on the cover.

Near picked it up and began to read…

_Amazing Tales Presents… The Death Note!_

_This is the tale of a boy cursed with the powers of a demon! Can he break the curse and become a Hero?_

Near scoffed. Seen it a million times…

Then as he was flipping through the pages he saw something else…

_"Mello, I did it. I stopped time. I even made the clock jump back a second!"_

_"That's impossible Near. Now quit playing around. That test is coming up, and I'm going to beat you this time, just watch me."_

How could a comic book know what he had talked to Mello about yesterday?

…And the comic indicated something else. If these thought bubbles were to be believed… Mello had been acting like a jerk because he was _concerned_ for him!

"Hey! This isn't a library pal! No pay, no read!"

"Uh…" Near carried no money and he needed it for his current investigation.

Surely the shop owner would understand…

"HEY!" The shop owner shouted as Near took off running.

***

Once Near had lost his pursuers, he read the comic through—multiple times—but was no closer to finding answers…

The back cover gave him the author's name and address…

***

 

"Rue Ryuuzaki-san? Hello?"

Near tentatively came in through the open door of the run-down apartment. He was wary. His cursory investigation of the author indicated that he had only recently beem released from a mental institution… But still, this was the only way Near could get answers…

"Ryuuzaki-san?"

Near suddenly became aware of the trail of blood on the floor. He followed it to find…

Rue Ryuuzaki... minus one brain.

Just then the doors burst open, it was the police!

"Oh Jesus!"

"Freeze! On the ground, now!" they screamed at him.

Near put his hands up, took another look at that bloody scene… and promptly fainted.


	4. The End and the Beginning

"Now let's try this again… How did you get here?" asked the exasperated cop.

Near sighed. "You're not going to believe me no matter how many times I say it."

"C'mon, we're all ears."

Near twirled his hair "I teleported."

"You teleported..."

"I was in Winchester England just yesterday. You can call up my friend, he'll tell you…"

Near gave them Mello's cell phone number…

"Yeah, hello this is Kanzo Mogi of the Tokyo Metro Police Department we're calling on behalf of Near…"

"Near? He's been gone for a month! We looked everywhere! Wait, did you find something…?"

Near could hardly believe that the choked up sounding voice on the other end could be…

"Mello?" Near whispered.

"Wait is Near there with you? What the hell did you do! Let me talk to him! No, don't you hang up on me! HEY!"

The cop hung up on the suspect's increasingly irate friend.

"His friend says he hasn't seen him in over a month."

"It's… October second?"

"October Second? No, pal." Mogi threw a newspaper down in front of Near stating the date…. "November eighth."

…And that "Kimiko Kujo Wins in Landslide Election."

Near's wide eyes became comically wider. What happened to the month?

Just then there was a thunderous sound.

Near glanced up to see what appeared to be a mushroom cloud blossoming on the other side of the city! A shock wave crumbling buildings in its wake and…

And even before the shock wave hit… all the police and forensic guys in the room began dying… of heart attacks?

Near didn't stick around to find out….

In a surge of adrenaline Near closed his eyes… and he was back in his room.

***

 

Misa was nervous as the police officer addressed the assembled girls of the agency...

"Now there's a very grateful man who is alive thanks to one of you fine ladies, and he just wants to thank you…" said the police officer to the assembled models and actresses of Yoshida Productions.

"I've never seen anyone so reluctant to be called a hero before you sure it was someone from our agency?"

"The logo says Yoshida productions." The firefighter indicated a business card dropped at the scene.

"I'd say it was either her…" the firefighter pointed at Misa… "or her…" he pointed at Rem who had just come in with the catering…

Misa shared a look with Rem and was about to fess up… when Kiyomi Takada stepped forward.

"It wasn't her. It was me. I just couldn't stand by and you know… that poor man, I heard him coughing!"

Misa rolled her eyes and here she had thought Takada was such a good friend before… As Misa shared another look with Rem; she had an epiphany of sorts on who her true friend really was…

***

Matsuda couldn't believe his good luck! He was finally working with the NPA, he had these amazing new powers, and he had a hunch that Naomi Misora liked him too.

He decided if there ever was a time to celebrate, it was now…

As Matsuda nursed his drink he scanned through the thoughts and the wide range of emotions of the people in the bar….

_"Why am I with this loser?" "Oh man she's totally digging me."_

_"Why is he looking at me? You're barking up the wrong tree pal!"_

_"If I just disappeared… would anyone care?"_

Matsuda was quickly learning the pros and cons of listening into said thoughts...

Just then a strange-looking foreigner caught his attention. It was hard NOT to—he was pale, gangly, looking like he hadn't slept in a week, and was sitting oddly in his chair…

Matsuda tried to read his thoughts… _"31415926535 8979323846 2643383279 5028841971 6939937..."_

"What?" Matsuda thought as he sipped his drink…

Just then things were beginning to get hazy…

…and then Matsuda passed out on the floor.

L shared a glance with Mr. Yagami and sighed.

That was just way too easy.

***

 

"You can handle this right?"

Mr. Yagami scoffed as he put Matsuda in the trunk of his car. "Of course, why got an appointment somewhere?"

"I want to go sight-seeing." L smiled. He knew that Mr. Yagami wouldn't object if it got the Freak out his sight…

"Just be back by the pick-up time."

L nodded. Turned the corner… and tossed his cell phone in the garbage.

 

***

 

There had been another Saiko killing today. From his prior research and calculations, L had narrowed down his search area for Saiko to just one apartment complex.

The grappling hook lodged itself in roof and L scaled the side of the building. L began his search...

Of the two cases, L would rather be hunting for Kira but given that the Kira case had far less physical evidence to go on and he already had a lead on this one…

Plus, it was just a hunch but L felt that if he found one of the killers he might find clues to finding the other…

When L broke into apartment 1012 he found what he was looking for.

Everything was in ORDER, precise… there was neat and then there was obsessed….

Which made the layer of dust that coated everything that much more conspicuous. The owner hadn't been back in a while.

That there was an anatomy textbook open to the brains section sitting on the table just made it all the more obvious...

L also noted that the room was too small… and found the hidden room behind the walk-in closet…

The walls were smeared with blood. The phrases "FORGIVE ME" and "I HAVE SINNED" were written over and over again on the walls in ink and in blood.

There was a world map covered with yarn and photos. When L looked it over he recognized many of them as previous victims…

The others L assumed were intended future victims one of which was… the little sister of one of Wammy's Directors...

Well once he reported this L would no doubt get to stay in Japan a bit longer… perhaps even have enough time to hunt down Kira…

L turned to leave when he noticed something under the table… it looked like a tape; it must have fallen…

And it was labeled Kira.

_No… It couldn't be that easy…_

L had also noted the old-style answering machine. It must have come from there…

He pressed play…

First there was a sound… breathing? No. Someone sighing in exasperation…

A deep, sinister voice filled the room. It was probably altered by a voice filter…

**"It's me... Now we seem to be having a failure of communication here. I have been more than reasonable but you are REALLY testing my patience. Need I remind you that this is not a good idea? You're sick! You need help so get help! Stop following me and STOP CALLING ME!"**

There was the sound of scrambling as someone, presumably the head-chopping serial killer, picked up the phone...

"Oh God, it's you! Please, I…"

**"THIS WILL BE YOUR ONLY WARNING. IF WE SEE YOU AGAIN, WE WILL PUNISH YOU!"**

"Please, Kira! You helped me discover my true potential. I can't stop… I don't want to! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!"

 **"IT'S OVER! Goodbye! Oh and one last thing… I WANT MY WATCH BACK, YOU ASSHOLE!"**

L bit his thumb a small spark buzzing by his teeth…

Now THAT was an interesting conversation.

L wondered… does Kira know? That Saiko had saved their rather nasty breakup call for posterity?

 

***

 

 **Light Yagami (age 18)**

The auburn-haired man in the popped-collared trenchcoat casually leaned against the wall of the subway station... looking utterly inconspicuous.

He was a predator, used to living on the fringe of society.

He waited until his intended prey walked into view, right on schedule...

"Mr. Rokuro Iwamatsu. Don't turn around. I am Kira. I see you have your laptop with you. I want a list of every known person in your organization and I want it now. Do this for me, and I'll let you at least live…"

As Iwamatsu was leaving the subway he felt something sharp barely pressing against his back…

"I did everything you asked!"

 **"No you did not. We had our eyes on you… we saw that other e-mail you sent… a trap for us? Really? How cute…"**

The Yakuza made a strangled noise.

**"Well, perhaps it's time to show them just who they are fucking with... yes, take us to your boss… lead the way..."**

The Yakuza took him to a boiler room beneath the station where a good twenty guys with guns lay waiting….

Light was insulted that they sent so few.

"He's here… "Iwamatsu got out before he was killed by friendly fire.

Light just stood there smiling, as the gangsters opened fire. His trenchcoat billowing dramatically as the bullets flew past. Ryuk's symbiote armor protected him from getting shot. In truth the noise of the guns was more painful than the actual process of getting shot but Light was not about to let them know that…

Once the bullets ran out, Light gave them all a fangy grin….

 **"Our turn."**

Now he could have killed them all… instantly for that matter… but dead men don't spread rumors or report to their bosses what happened here and Light WANTED them to know…

That's why he left some of them alive... It was only a strategic move and in no way an act of mercy…

Tendrils snatched up fleeing gangsters and webbed them to the ceiling. Light ironically relied on his symbiote, Ryuk (friendly neighborhood alien Warlord), for the nonlethal approach…

Though because Ryuk was asking so nicely… Light let him rip a few apart just for shock value...

As for Light himself, he hadn't had to lift a finger, or even move from his spot in the doorway for the entire "battle…"

As Light webbed the survivors up on the ceiling he informed them **"I'm calling the police now. They'll take you in. If you survive prison I strongly suggest leaving the Yakuza and then leaving the country… If we catch you out here again, you're dead. Believe me, we'll know. We never forget a face."**

Light was one step closer to eliminating Matoba's criminal empire… and once he had uncovered the entire web of corruption he would kill them all in one fell swoop.

Light had been gunning for Matoba ever since he found their syndicate selling drugs outside of Sayu's school. It was Light's way of showing that he cared… (Not that they could ever know… but maybe… just maybe the world would become a better place…)

Light paused on his way back to the subway as he walked by a fruit stand.

"Light-o!" Ryuk whined.

Ryuk was always hungry for apples… meaning HE was always hungry for apples… but Ryuk had been so well-behaved today and he now had some cash thanks to the generous donations of the local Yakuza. So it wouldn't hurt to indulge for once.

Kira sat in the back of the subway car, snacking on his bag of apples, and smirked in satisfaction at a job well done.

Though this didn't last for long… he was jolted out of his moment of peace when the lights flickered out and the train suddenly screeched to stop.

He was so startled that he dropped his bag of apples. Light scowled as he watched them roll across the floor. Light knew from experience that Ryuk didn't care about little things like hygiene and if given a chance, Ryuk would make him eat them anyway.

But regardless of what Ryuk thought of the current situation there really were bigger issues here than just apples.

Why had the train stopped, a power failure?

No, not just the train, the people! It was like they were frozen…

Light was on edge… but forced himself to keep up a calm façade… because Ryuk was even more on edge—and no NOT just about the apples, Ryuk was sensing something was fundamentally WRONG and was currently clawing at the walls of his mind, begging for the driver's seat, so to speak.

Light stood up and began to investigate the current situation. Yes, everyone else but him was frozen… and it wasn't just the people… Light noted the coffee spill in progress…

TIME had stopped.

"Light Yagami?"

Light spun around to see a young man dressed in tight black leather, his long white hair drawn back in a pony tail. He was also wearing a black trench coat and he had a katana strapped to his back.

"Are you doing this?" Light demanded, "What did you do?" _And how did he know THAT name?_

"Huh? You look different without the scar..."

"Look… You must be mistaken, I don't know you …"

"Light Yagami, a.k.a. Light Asahi a.k.a. Hikaru Ryuuzaki a.k.a. _Kira!_ "

Light's eyes widened.

 **"KILL HIM ALREADY!"** Ryuk screamed in his head…

Light smiled and gave a polite little chuckle as he considered whether or not to follow Ryuk's sound advice. "Well… you seem rather certain about that..."

"Believe it or not, I am _not_ here to fight you."

From both his stance and hostile attitude… and Ryuk screaming Danger, Light didn't believe it. But Light figured there was no harm in hearing him out…

"I'm Near."

 _Near?_ Light thought that even for a foreign name it had an odd ring to it…

"I'm from the future… and I have a message for you…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I have no idea when elections happen in Japan and I couldn't find that information out on Wikipedia. So for now just sticking with the original times…
> 
> L apparently foils telepaths by reciting the numbers of Pi in his head while Mr. Yagami slips roofies in their drink…
> 
> You can probably guess who Saiko is by now…
> 
> Hmm… in Heroes we never do learn what caused the scar…
> 
> So what do you guys think of Present!Light and Future!Near? (Sephiroth! wait wrong show...)


	5. Sensei

"I don't have much time" said Near, "I'm risking a rift just by coming here…" _I have no choice but to use him... but with any luck they'll wipe each other out._ Near thought as he put his plan into action. "You once told me about the early years, how lost you felt—Trust me, THIS is what you've been looking for."

Light looked skeptical.

"When I call, you must tell me where we meet. You're the only one who can do it!" Near pressed, he knew the best way to manipulate Kira was to play to his ego… "Be the one we need. Save the supermodel, save the world!"

"A supermodel? Wait, Near! I don't understand!"

"Beyond Birthday. Go to him. He'll know what to do."

 _Now how could Near know about THAT? Could it be that he's telling the truth?_

"Near!"

He was gone.

The train was moving again and he was receiving odd looks for his outburst. Light awkwardly returned to his seat.

 **"Do you believe him?"**

"I don't know. But something like this… it's too dangerous to ignore..."

Save the world, huh? Meaning that if he ignored the message then he potentially put the world in jeopardy…

Light shuddered… Why, oh WHY, did it have to be Beyond Birthday?

***

**Five years ago, Light Yagami (13 years old)**

**"Apple stand, to your left... Steal me one."**

"I'm not hungry." Light lied as his stomach did barrel rolls.

 **"Well I am. I want an apple."**

"I'm not a thief."

 **"Nope just a killer, I see. So the moral high ground is yours..."**

Light put distance between himself and the temptation of the apple stand.

 **"Then how were you planning on eating? Hmm?"**

"I'll get by somehow!"

 **"You're an idiot."**

"That's the first time anyone has EVER insulted my intelligence."

**"Hyuk. Then it's long overdue…"**

Light ignored the symbiote.

**"Oh I get it, this is your way of punishing yourself is it? Just let yourself starve to death?"**

Light just stared sullenly at the ground.

 **"You might be okay with that, but I'm not. Not as long as I'm sharing this body."**

"Then leave."

 **"And have to break in a whole new host? Hyuk. No thanks."**

Ryuk tried again to steer his human away from self-destruction.

 **"Come on, Light. You're better than this. I see what you're really thinking…. Go on. Do it! Quit acting like a scared little brat begging to be punished and be what you are meant to be."**

"Oh, and what do you think that is?"

 **"A warrior."**

Light scoffed at that.

 **"…a warrior worthy of my people in their prime,"** Ryuk pressed. **"Believe me. You'd make a great Warlord."**

Light wasn't quite sure how to take that. "Uh… thanks?"

 **"Hyuk. You're welcome. Now a warrior dies a glorious death on the battlefield, not starving to death in the streets… So get out there and find me dinner."**

Light rolled his eyes.

Just then Light saw a man steal a woman's purse unnoticed by the ignorant sheep surrounding him.

"Hey!"

 **"Now see, that's smart! There's somebody who will be eating tonight."** Ryuk grumbled bitterly.

The man slowly turned around to glare at Light with shocking red eyes.

"You saw me?"

Light gaped at the stranger.

"Nobody sees me!"

"Wha— You… you're like me!" Light realized when it seemed the crowd around them was indeed oblivious to the raven haired man. He must have powers too.

The stranger's eyes widened in recognition… he started to panic. "No… it's _YOU!_ You stay away from me!"

"Wait, who are you?"

"I'm nobody! I'm Rue Ryuuzaki—now get away from me!"

"No, wait PLEASE!"

Rue Ryuuzaki a.k.a. Beyond Birthday ran, Light tired and exhausted as he was, gave chase with Ryuk laughing all the while.

Now most people would have the sense to realize that chasing and cornering a scared and desperate man does not lead to good first impressions, but Light was also desperate... and he was used to getting what he wanted...

Yes, Light was well aware by now that he was a spoiled brat and, and yes, as Ryuk often reminded him, without Ryuk he wouldn't have lasted a week on the streets…

When Light rounded the corner, Beyond let loose several throwing knives, one of which hit it's mark… only for it to be pushed out of him and the wound healed by a certain apple-eating alien.

When this happened, Light had to concentrate with all his might on PLEASANT THOUGHTS to avoid killing the one person who might actually know what's going on with him… Still Light was pretty sure that when he got angry… SOMEONE died nearby…

Light caught up to Beyond and with one hand the boy pinned him against the wall.

"I don't want to hurt you! I just want help!" As much as it hurt his pride to ask anyone for anything let alone a complete stranger for help, he knew he couldn't go on like this... "Look! Something's happening to me! I can't control it!"

Beyond looked, at best, apathetic…

"I'm scared…"

The raven-haired man glared up at him with those stunning red eyes. "Good. You should be." He looked above Light's head… "Light huh?"

Light's eyes widened. He had never told him his name….

"Your parents must have had a real sense of humor."

"Huh, not really…"

"Suits you. The human atomic bomb—that's you… just one bad day..."

Light shivered. "That's why I need to get this under control!" he pleaded, "Can't you teach me…?"

"There's no such thing. No teaching. No Sunday school for the special. What I can do, you can't learn — you wake up in the morning, it's there. If you've got thin soup, then that's your supper."

Soup.

His stomach tied in knots and he suddenly felt so weak.

He really was starving.

Beyond took the opportunity to break free and kick Light in the head.

"Please!" Light moaned from the ground.

"So polite, so considerate... I see the problem already."

"Then you can help me?"

Beyond crouched just above the fallen boy grabbed him forcefully by the chin and looked him right in the eye. "First let's see if my diagnosis is correct. All your life, you've been living for other people. Their wants, their dreams…Your entire life planned out for you," Beyond now had an odd look in his eye; his gaze softened a bit… "Running away—that was probably the first decision you ever made on your own—and you only did because of these powers of yours things would no longer be going "according to plan…" Am I right?"

Light sputtered "It's not like that I—"

"What are you going to be when you grow up?"

"A police detective," Light said without missing a beat.

"Right…" Beyond leered, "You're a lap dog. A trained poodle."

Light gaped at Beyond… "you just…"

"I don't know if I can help you," Beyond mused aloud, he released his hold on Light and began to walk away, "but I suppose I've always wanted a pet…"

About a half a block later he turned and looked back over his shoulder.

"Well, coming poochie? I haven't got all day!"

Light followed.

***

 

"Poodle must be hungry." Beyond tossed him a jar of jam as he led Light to an "abandoned" loft on the roof of a high rise building.

"But…"

Light knew Ryuuzaki had filched it out of some woman's bag…

Beyond's eyes hardened. "Lesson one. Eat what you are given, or starve."

Light ate.

After starving for so long the jam tasted like heaven…

Suddenly Beyond snatched it away…

"If you eat any more you'll get sick," Beyond admonished. Light looked up in shock. Had he really eaten half the jar? "And that would be a waste of good jam."

Beyond critically eyed his new charge.

"So you have multiple powers too… that's rare you know…. Are you another intuitive then?"

"Intuitive? What does that mean?"

"Means you're a pain in my ass, mate."

"What the hell is your problem?" Light was beginning to get fed up with the near constant wave of abuse being directed his way.

"No, the question is what is yours. I'm not the one that's the danger to everyone. That would be you."

"You think I don't know that?"

Beyond could see that the boy was near tears… Beyond sighed. "It's your own damn fault. If you didn't want that power you shouldn't have taken it."

"Taken it? What do you mean? I NEVER WANTED THIS! It just happened!"

 _Now THAT'S interesting._

"Hmm... Well, sucks to be you then."

"Isn't there some way to make it go away?"

Beyond considered for a minute _No… I don't want that power… it's way too unstable._

"I could put a bullet in your head. That would solve both of our problems."

"THEN DO IT!"

"Wha—"

"I told you, I DON'T WANT THIS!"

 **"No."** Another voice ripped from Light's throat.

Beyond was so startled that the jam jar slipped from his grasp and shattered on the floor.

 **"He's mine!"**

"Ryuk!"

 **"I will not let you die so easily Light Yagami! You are far too much fun."**

Beyond recovered quickly "To who am I speaking?"

"That was Ryuk."

"And who's Ryuk, your imaginary friend? You never told me crazy was one of your problems. Otherwise I would never have felt comfortable bringing you up to my humble abode," said Beyond Birthday.

Light sighed. "Ryuk show yourself to him."

 **"You trust him?"**

"No but I don't want him thinking I'm nuts!"

"Far too late for that, my boy."

Ryuk did as Light asked…

"And here I thought I'd seen it all. I never thought to see one of your kind alive."

 **"You've seen one my kind before?"**

Beyond smiled. "It's a secret. You don't trust me. The feeling's mutual. I'm sure you'll respect that."

 **"Hyuk. Fair enough."**

"Now this complicates things… a symbiote. He's naturally amplifying your powers. That's another problem but now that we know the cause we can adjust accordingly…"

***

 

Beyond sighed in exasperation, "What's your problem, now? I thought we agreed; you need to do this to learn how to control your powers."

The boy failed again to kill the targets he had specified...

"They're just criminals, acceptable targets in your book, right?"

Light looked bitter. "Are we any better?"

"No, but that's not what's bothering you… It's your family, isn't it? That's what's tripping you up."

Light looked away.  
"Do you think they give a rat's ass about you? If they knew what you are?"

Light wouldn't meet his gaze.

"It's not just that, what right do I have to— I mean, what if it's a mistake or…"

"They're all guilty of something."

"There are GOOD people out there—"

"People SUCK friend!" Beyond said in a voice that brooked no argument, he stuck his finger in Light's face. "Never forget it."

Light went back to looking through the newspaper clippings that identified various criminals, criminals that were currently sitting in the bar across the way.

"Look. You need to let go of these attachments," Beyond lectured "The quicker you do the better off you'll be. Because you're just going to end up killing everyone you know anyway."

"What attachments? I'm a thirteen year old runaway. And as you're constantly pointing out you could just abandon my sorry ass, run around a corner and I'd never see you again…"

"See, what I mean? Attachments. Because now you're just trying to please me. I'm flattered really. You need to embrace your powers for yourself. Live for yourself. Kill for yourself. Live uncompromising. I yield to no one and nothing. Not even traffic lights."

Light sweat-dropped. "Don't you think that's taking it a little far?"

"No." Beyond deadpanned.

"But I... I don't want to kill anyone!"

 **"Hyuk, hyuk! Just who are you trying to fool, Light-o?"**

Beyond nodded to the eavesdropping Ryuk who was making his presence known in the form of a single tendril coming out of and looking over Light's shoulder. "What he said."

Light sighed. "You two in agreement. Now that's not a good sign."

So Light concentrated and the gangsters dropped dead.

The older killer patted him on the head. "Good boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Uh, yeah anyone think this is going to end well?


	6. Kindred

Rem was at the red carpet party in preparation for the upcoming Music Festival when it happened. Misa had smiled and spoken with her (even gave her a peck on the cheek) before going in with Takada who was co-hosting the party. Rem didn't think much of it other than to worry for Misa (rumors could destroy her career) but Misa was nice to everyone. That was the problem. Rem had caught sight of an overly-friendly member of Misa's production staff, one Ryotaro Sakujo, following her backstage… Rem abandoned her post serving drinks and followed him.

When Rem heard Misa screaming, she knew she hadn't been wrong.

Rem rushed in to find Misa's dead body and Ryotaro Sakujo standing above her, his pants around his ankles.

"I didn't mean to… I just..." ...was all he got out before Rem ripped him apart.

Rem held Misa and cried in anguish.

_Heal! Why aren't you healing!_

Rem felt around to find the pipe embedded in the back of Misa's head.

_"Didn't mean to" indeed._

Rem gingerly removed the pipe and watched with baited breath as the wound healed closed.

"Ryotaro, DON'T! STOP IT!" Misa shouted as she revived.

"Misa!" Rem cried with relief and continued to hold Misa. Seeing that Rem was there Misa realized… that _Everything is going to be okay._

"Rem! It's okay!"

"No it's not. He KILLED you!"

"I'm okay!"

"And I killed him. When I saw what he did to you…" _No, I'm such an idiot! I killed him… and… and Misa won't like me anymore…_

"REM!" Misa grabbed her by the shoulders, "Calm down. It's alright; it's going to be alright."

Misa realized that Rem was freaking out more than she was. _I have to be the strong one now._

"But I killed him! The body…"

"We can handle this. Here's what were going to do…"

Rem watched in morbid fascination at Misa's cleverness when it came to disposing of the body. Misa acted like such a ditz most of the time that no one (not even Rem) had known that Misa could be so cunning. (Just as planned).

They successfully snuck the remains out past the party goers out with the trash and an "accidental" fire would destroy the rest of the evidence at the scene.

Rem would have never thought of all of that.

Misa wore thick black gloves. Not only to avoid leaving fingerprints on any of the evidence but also to avoid skin contact with the industrial grade chemicals she used to render the remains unrecognizable. Misa then wrapped the remains up in garbage bags, drove out, and dumped them in the bay.

"I'm so sorry Misa, I—" Rem was saying for the fiftieth time that night as Misa got back into the car.

"Hey Rem?"

"Misa?" Rem was confused. Why was Misa looking at her like that after what she just did?

Misa smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly "Let's go out for ice cream!"

***

"Alright, I'm here." Mello grumbled "What the hell is this all about?"

Mello had gotten Near's message, passed very clandestinely within the sleeve of a book he suddenly "returned" to him today. Yes, Mello rolled his eyes, L would be proud. The contents of the message had Mello stumped. Why had Near of all people wanted to sneak out in the middle of the night? Mello had been sure it was a trick of some kind and had been surprised to actually find Near waiting for him in the courtyard.

As for the book itself…

"Really, this is what you do with your time? Photoshop—"

(Somehow Mello wasn't surprised. But it was irksome that Near had that much free time on his hands… it meant he was that much more secure in his position of number one.)

"It's not photoshopped. That's the way I found it. Either we have a breach in security here or this guy, Rue Ryuuzaki, can predict the future… I was going to ask the artist about it only… he was dead."

"Ask the artist?"

"Well you see… one minute I'm in my room, the next I'm in Tokyo and its five weeks in the future."

"Are you on crack?" Mello said loudly. Just because they were alone didn't mean they weren't being filmed by Wammy's surveillance cameras.

"Mello... did you actually READ the book?"

"I only saw it was another creepy hobby of yours like the dolls..."

"Action figures" Near corrected idly as he flipped the manga open to a page...

It was a picture of them, standing in the exact same position that they were in now, with the exact same background of Wammy's courtyard with the speech bubbles saying...

_"Well you see… one minute I'm in my room, the next I'm in Tokyo and its five weeks in the future."_

_"Are you on crack?"_

"If it was just me photoshopping a comic how could I predict everything you would say?"

Mello looked unsettled.

"So yeah, I found the book's author... but he was dead. Then there's like this huge explosion and everyone starts dying! It all happens in five weeks! It's a case… with a time limit, what do you say? Want to see who solves it first?"

"Yep, definitely on crack," Mello lowered his voice and put his hands on Near's shoulders. "Near… Believe me; you do NOT want to let them know what you can do..."

"I don't understand why you're worried about this, I mean isn't L a…"

"Ever hear of A? Or B? Didn't think so, it was before your time here..."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure … but nothing pleasant to be sure. There are just rumors, really nasty rumors…"

"Like what?"

"That the kids who manifest get vivisected."

"That can't be…"

"I have evidence to substantiate this… I don't know what they did, but you could hear B screaming from the boy's dorms... I knew B, he was a tough guy... and it would take a lot to get him screaming like that."

Near shuddered.

"Near…"

"Mello?" Mello was looking at him softly and with much regret.

"Pack your things. Be discreet. Travel light and for the love of God don't try to stuff all your toys into the bag. Meet me back here in twenty minutes."

"Wait Mello, what are you saying?"

"We need to leave this institution… like right now."

"But… then we'd forfeit our titles and… wait… WE?"

"Yours is already forfeit if they vivisect you, now isn't it?"

"But what about you? Isn't this what you wanted…?"

"No… Yes… but Near..." Mello sighed. "You wouldn't last a day out there without me."

***

**Twenty minutes later…**

Mello sighed in exasperation when he saw the toys overflowing Near's bag.

"How do you plan to scale the walls with that?"

"Scale the walls?"

"What did you think that they would just let us out the front..."

"HEY!" Shouted the armed guards… Of course they'd been spotted.

"NEAR, hurry!"

They both ran towards the gates… he was sure he heard someone shooting at them…

The fence and then freedom… may as well have been miles away…

 _This was bad; we're not going to make it..._

Near grabbed Mello's shoulder and they teleported away.

***

 

L had stumbled across the scene quite by accident when he decided that, yes, he would do a bit of sight-seeing while he was out. That's how he ended up in a subway station in Shinjuku. He just happened to see the police tape and overhear the police talking...

"What could have done that? The bodies were RIPPED apart!"  
"Another freak on the loose?"

"One of the survivors said it was a monster…"

"That I might actually believe; I mean God, what is this stuff!" he said, poking at the black webbing with a stick.

"And get this; apparently the monster introduced itself—as Kira..."

 _Could it be? Physical evidence!_

That's when L sauntered in and quickly commandeered the scene by pretending to be someone high-ranking in the police bureaucracy...

And L found it on the ground—a single auburn hair.

***

 

It was a rather unpleasant surprise for Matsuda when he woke up and found himself half-naked and strapped to an operating table.

"Calm down, Matsuda. We're trying to measure your resting rate" said the man in the horn rimmed glasses.

"You can't do this to me I'm a Tokyo Metro… I'm a COP!"

The man ignored him and continued to check the readings.

"Really why kidnap me, I'm nobody... I—"

"No, that's not true. You're someone, someone very... Special.

Matsuda tried to read the man's mind… and there was only static.

"Trying to read my thoughts Touta? This is my friend." A dark-skinned foreigner stepped silently from behind a curtain. "He's special too."

Matsuda continued to struggle and focused his powers fully on his captor...

"Who's Light?"

The man frowned.

"He's further along than we thought," the man in the horn-rimmed glasses told his silent companion. "Go deep and hollow him out."

"Wait what does that mean?" Matsuda shouted, panicked as Mr. Yagami left him to have his memories wiped.

Now having successfully distracted his other partner / watchdog…. Mr. Yagami didn't know what L was doing and he didn't care. But as long as his partners were around he was being watched by Wammy's Organization, so with the Haitian distracted and L doing whatever he was doing, it gave Mr. Yagami the opportunity to tie up a loose end he had recently discovered was… on the loose…

Mr. Yagami grabbed his sedation kit, his shotgun, and his sniper rifle and went out to get reacquainted with his ex-partner...


	7. Razed

**Five Years ago**

"Alright, I give up. What's with the pigeons?" Light asked when Beyond loped in, a bird in hand. He had long seen the coop outside but never thought to ask… Beyond went into the kitchen area. He held the bird down as he drew out a knife.

"Hey, Ryuuzaki… What are you doing?"

"Puppy might want to avert his virgin eyes."

The bird made horrific noises, blood and feathers went everywhere. Then Beyond began to systematically dissect the bird.

"THAT'S what you do to your pigeons?" Light said, horrified.

"They're not my pigeons. I just leave food out. The door is always open. They can leave anytime they want to. Not my fault if they're stupid enough to come back…. Helps me deal with urges, not everyone can be as lucky as you, boy."

"Wha—?" _What does he mean by urges and… he thinks I'm LUCKY?_

Beyond ruffled his hair. It might have come off as more friendly if said hand wasn't stained in bird's blood "Maybe when you're older."

"The hell?"

"Yes, little Light is much too young to play in the dark."

Beyond then gathered up the entrails and mixed it with the pigeon food.

"Th-that's sick!"

Beyond shrugged "There's the door."

***

 

"They've given you a name now…" Beyond said when he came in with the newspaper.

"Who has?"

Light looked up from his manic scribbling as he sat in front of the cheap black and white TV. He had discovered that, while not necessary, it helped if he had the target's name and face. If he could visualize the death he had more control and was less likely to make a mistake that way. He could control how his victims died and even the actions leading up to death. Focus and control was the biggest issue. Through trial and error he learned that it was helpful to visualize the kill ahead of time by writing out what he wanted to happen. Beyond got him a plain black sketchbook for his fourteenth birthday. Light carried it everywhere.

"Everyone… You didn't expect so many healthy criminals dying of heart attacks to go unnoticed did you? They're calling you Kira."

"What from the English word for Killer?" Light looked unhappy about that. Beyond couldn't see why. It was a perfectly apt description.

"Really? But I was thinking it sounded so very… pretty…"

Light shot him a look.

"…feminine…"

"You can shut up now."

"Yes the sparkly Light."

"Really."

"So, why heart attacks? I know you can kill them in far more creative ways than that…"

Light shrugged. "What? It's easiest… and you said I should practice…"

Beyond was glad the kid had finally gotten over whatever moral hang-ups he had before. Now if he didn't know better he'd think he was just talking about his latest homework assignment…

"…and I was kind of hoping it might dissuade people from committing crimes. They'll realize that 'doing this will get me killed' and they won't commit crimes anymore."

The look on Beyond's face was priceless.

Light smirked; assured that even his unpleasable mentor must have seen the genius of his plan...

Beyond threw his head back and laughed and laughed.

Light scowled.

"Aw," Beyond wiped tears from his eyes as he continued to giggle "you're so adorable."

"I fail to see what's so funny..."

This set Beyond off again… and even more disconcerting, Ryuk joined in.

"Consider this… when they catch you, you'll be sentenced to death…"

"Yeah, I know." That's why Light had no intentions of being caught…

"Ah, so that threat of death isn't going to dissuade you from killing more people then, eh?"

"What are you getting at?"

Beyond sighed "That for a genius you can be pretty thick sometimes..."

**"Don't listen to him. It's a fine plan Light."**

"Thank you, Ryuk." At least someone understood his genius…

 **"Because it's sure to be entertaining and get us into lots of fights."**

…or not.

 **"I haven't had a good fight in centuries."**

***

 

"What are you standing there for? Fight me!" Beyond demanded as he swung at Light with the pole. Light barely got his hands up in time to protect his face.

"But I'd kill you!"

"You don't have to use powers to fight," Beyond said exasperated, "And if you do… then make your pet tapeworm earn his keep."

"HEY!"

The pole came down again. Ryuk let out a gleeful laugh as Light leapt out of the path of the wooden pole only to be caught in the backswing. Yes, of course Ryuk was having loads fun. Light didn't really see the appeal. Because Beyond was a lot stronger than he looked, especially when in the process of beating him with a stick… sorry TRAINING him to fight.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Light felt the blows even through symbiote armor. Tendrils shot out and snagged the pole just before it connected with Light's head, snatched it away and snapped it in half.

Apparently Ryuk had finally got bored of watching his human suffer.

"Why the hell is beating me up with a stick part of my training?" Light demanded indignantly.

"I didn't want your alien buddy ruining my knife collection."

"That's not what I—oof!"

Light doubled over in pain as Beyond hit him in the stomach, having somehow produced another stick.

"Tsk tsk, you let me distract you. Mind your surroundings!"

Light got back up in a crouch and then did a back flip up onto the side of the building, out of range of the stick.

"Though if you have a problem with the stick I think we might be ready to graduate to guns. Have to go someplace remote for that though… Someone just might report us."

"No really, that's okay. The stick is fine."

"Aw come on. I'll just shoot you for a little while. Then we can go hunting together. We'll make a day trip out of it… anyway I'm putting the dreaded stick away for now. It's safe to come down."

"Ha ha, very funny." Light said as he leapt off of his perch on the wall.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"I didn't know I could do that either. Ryuk, why didn't you tell me we could CLIMB WALLS!"

 **"Hyuk, you never asked."**

"It's important to know the weapons in your arsenal" Beyond admonished.

"Yes… Is there anything else you'd like to let us know, Ryuk?" Light said; arms crossed in annoyance.

**"I don't really think of it as powers since it just stuff I do… uh I think you guys know… I'm stronger than most of you humans, you know I can help you heal fast, and protect you from damage, I can camouflage us, scale walls, assume various shapes and form various constructs, fly…"**

"Wait, we can fly?"

"Really?" Beyond asked… as he kicked them off the roof.

Light landed on the roof of the taxi cab with a crunch.

As Light slowly tried to extract himself from the piece of yellow twisted metal that was piercing his chest he continued his internal mantra of We can't kill him. We need him. We can't kill him, there's no one else, we can't…. 

"You said you could fly!" Light said to Ryuk, accusingly.

 **"Well I have to make the wings first!"**

"HEY POODLE, YOU STILL ALIVE DOWN THERE?"

Light groaned in agony.

 **"Are you sure we can't kill him?"**

"No, we CAN'T kill him…"

"ONCE YOU'RE HEALED UP… SINCE YOUR OUT ANYWAY, GO FETCH ME SOME JAM!"

"However… you do have my formal permission to kick the crap out of him."

 **"ALRIGHT!"**

Kira laughed madly as Ryuk manifested as black and white symbiote armor tendrils writhing in excitement at finally being let off the leash. The enraged, relentless predator swiftly scaled the walls of the high-rise building. They caught Beyond by surprise and slammed him roughly up against the wall.

**"You pushed us. Off the roof. OF A FORTY STORY BUILDING!"**

Beyond shrugged. "Well you could have flown!"

Beyond could see that Light meant business this time… _Well, well. Puppy has fangs. Time for a change of tactics…_

Beyond took advantage of their closeness, shifted his hips…

 **"The HELL?"** Light sputtered, he was blushing under the armor.

Light was freaking out and had loosened his grip. Success.

"Oh, and I don't see any jam." Beyond said as he took Light's moment of embarrassment as an opportunity to kick him off the building again.

***

 

Believe it or not what happened next wasn't Beyond's intention… It was just Poochie was developing an attitude problem and Beyond figured it was time to put him in his place… and that place was either serving Beyond or six feet under…

It began as just another nasty argument, which naturally turned violent, resulting in bruises for Beyond, gaping (though swiftly healing) wounds for Light, but more importantly irreparable property damage. Beyond didn't even remember what he said to Light that he let Ryuk off the leash again, but this time Beyond had prepared for this eventuality.

"Emotional Control!" Beyond shouted as Kira came at him. He sidestepped him at the last moment and hit him with the pole, hard. "It's especially important for you and not just because of your powers… you let your passions rule your actions, you wear your heart on your sleeve and your weaknesses become obvious to anyone who cares to look…"

Beyond dramatically drew back a blanket and revealed a recently stolen stereo system…

Only then did Light notice that Beyond was wearing ear plugs…

Light lunged for the remote too late…

Loud music came ripping out of the speakers…

Light fell to his knees and screamed.

Ryuk was being ripped out of him a tendril at a time.

Now Light's own clothes had long since turned to rags… though he hadn't noticed because of Ryuk he always looked his best. But now with Ryuk powerless it left Light naked and defenseless on the floor...

Now that was embarrassing.

Light might have cared a bit more if he wasn't in so much pain…

Beyond easily overpowered Light in his weakened state, he crawled on top of him and put a knife to his throat. Light looked up at him with scared, sad eyes.

Now if he didn't have this powerful child, this Godling completely at his mercy.

Oh hell it was turning him on.

And though weakened and in pain, Light was still squirming, fighting beneath him…

 _Oh, he's a feisty one._

Light's eyes comically widened as he felt Beyond's hard on through his jeans.

"Wha— What the hell are you doing?"

Beyond pulled down his baggy jeans—he knew full well that he was playing with fire.

Beyond whispered in his ear "You could kill me at any time, remember? If I'm still alive after I do this…"

That was all the warning there was and Beyond roughly entered the boy.

"I'm going to assume I have your permission then…"

"NO! STOP IT!"

***

 

Beyond had been considering killing the brat but after experiencing the best fuck of his life he decided that no, as an annoying as poodle was he could stay…

Beyond looked over to where the boy lay trembling on the floor and put an affectionate hand on his shoulder. Light winced.

"You'll heal."

***

 

 **Present**

Red

It was Beyond's favorite color but he knew he was still using too much of it for this particular painting…

He was leaning forward in his precarious squatting position on the stool, brush in hand to correct it when he suddenly felt the eyes on the back of his neck.

Beyond turned around slowly….

A crack of lightning revealed the familiar stranger standing in the doorway. The scrawny brat had really filled out. He'd grown into a form that was lithe but iron strong (that Ryuk had apparently taken the form of a nice Romani suit helped add to the image.)

But the most striking change was in the eyes. That glint of innocence they once held was long gone. They were hard, tinged with red, and burning with some unnamed emotion as they met his own…

"Hello Beyond," said Light.

Beyond chuckled darkly, "I knew it. I knew you'd come home."


	8. Communication

Where the hell have you been?" Naomi demanded when Matsuda returned to work.

"Huh?" Matsuda was less than articulate because his head was killing him. He popped another painkiller.

"You were gone all day yesterday, no notice!"

 _What?_ Matsuda looked at his watch... _Where had the day gone!_

"You know what? I don't want to know. Just get it together, Matsuda, because I need you to do your mind mojo when we bring him in."

"Bring in who?"

Naomi brought up her computer file and showed him the profile of a smarmy looking guy with spiky brown hair. "Kyosuke Higuchi a.k.a. Saiko. We've nailed the bastard."

However they arrived at the scene only to find that the suspect wasn't present and that his penthouse was... radioactive.

"Holy SHIT!" Matsuda said once they were outside. He really hoped he wouldn't go bald or impotent because of this.

Naomi gave him the magic pills that counteract radiation and then they both looked over the evidence they salvaged from the house.

"Look at this," Matsuda held up the photo. "The faces burned off..."

"That's Shingo Mido and Suguru Shimura two of the victims…"

Well they were definitely dealing with a superpowered killer at any rate... Still something wasn't quite right... Matsuda had a gut feeling that this wasn't the superpowered killer they were looking for...

***

When Near opened his eyes he was shocked by the sudden heat and brightness. A moment ago it had been the middle of the night in Winchester England and now...

"L.A." Mello gasped. "We're in L.A. You really can..."

"Time! What time is it? What day is it?"

Mello peered into the newspaper stand. "It's still October 2nd..."

"...and it's 3:42 PM" Near said when he noticed the digital clock on the side of the bank" meaning it was 11:42 PM, back in Winchester, approximately the time they left "We moved only through space but not through time," Near said with relief. "Right... so what now?"

"Well... you wanted to go to Tokyo to investigate this case right, can't you just teleport us..."

"But I can't really control this! We could end up anywhere! We could end up in the middle of a wall... or lunch for a T-rex or..."

"Yeah I get it..." Mello said as they began to walk towards the ATM to withdraw as much cash as he possibly could before their accounts at Wammy's were cut off.

"Also there are other important matters to consider... Like should I hide my identity? Maybe a mask?"

"If you even mention tights and a cape, I'm going home."

"Oh I see. Tights are out of the question. Skin-tight leather is a-okay."

"Yes, actually. But by important matters I thought you meant the fact that we're currently stranded in the middle of L.A... and you're still wearing your pajamas."

"I still don't stand out as much as you do with that fetish outfit."

Mello ignored him and continued thinking on the problems at hand "I guess I can call in a favor from... an old friend of my dad's..." _It'll be costly though._ It meant signing his life away, but really at the moment Rod Ross was the only person Mello had to fall back on.

"Call... wait that reminds me, I should probably try and call the artist again, he'll probably want to know that there's a serial killer after him..."

***

"This isn't why I came here."

Beyond held the younger man to his chest and idly stroked his hair.

"I know" Beyond said, his grip around his hips tightening possessively. "You owe me the lease on another apartment, you know." Beyond nodded out past the (now broken) bed in which they currently lay to the person-sized holes in the floor and walls. The broken glass, the scraps that were once furniture, the various stains (blood, paint, jam, other things...), and the rest of the wreckage of their reunion...

"Oh c'mon! Don't tell me this is actually _your_ apartment!"

"I'm clean now. I meant it" Beyond said in between nibbling and licking at his neck. Light mewled appreciatively. "I haven't killed so much as a fly in over a month... But what about you? I've been following your career, you know. My little puppy grew up to be a Rottweiler. Very impressive," Beyond noted with fatherly pride. Light glowed at the rare praise and at the physical contact. It had been a long time. "I do believe you've killed all known murderers around the world. Present company excluded of course."

"Not all of them," Light, said regretfully remembering how deep and far reaching Matoba's influence is and then there was also the matter of... "Saiko."

"You didn't think that was me, did you?"

"No, of course not! These kills are too clean. Whereas YOU love to make a mess..."

"Heh. That's true."

"That reminds me," Light giggled "remember that time, you know, when those guys tried to rob us?"

"Oh yes..." That HAD been messy, hadn't it? So had the clean-up, scrubbing down the room with bleach. "Heh. Good times." Beyond buried his face in Light's hair and snuggled against him "Why did it have to end?" Beyond spoke into his shoulder, pouting like a child that had broken his favorite toy.

"Well, because you betrayed me..."

"I BETRAYED YOU? YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE... YOU BETRAYED _ME!_ "

***

 

 **Three Years Ago**

"Ryuuzaki?" Light's voice drifted into the house with a note of uncertainly.

Beyond startled and his victim attempted to scream for help through the gag.

 _HE FOLLOWED ME? No. No. No. NO! He was sleeping. I made sure of it!_

Beyond always knew that this was coming… ah well. It was good while it lasted.

Well, it was too late to stop now. Beyond quickly cut open the head of his victim, a woman named Backyard Bottomslash and waited for the inevitable explosion...

He looked up to see Light gaping at him from the doorway.

"You KILLED her!"

Beyond looked at him as if to say 'what of it?' "And you just stood there. You could have stopped it. You could have killed me with a thought. You know, not everyone can be as lucky as you... Powers on a platter!"

"Just how many people have you...?"

"This is only my third, well for powers anyway. The others were for work and I imagine you'd consider them acceptable targets for the most part. I got my illusionary power from Believe Bridesmaid, I got strength and endurance from a little girl, about your age, named Quarter Queen... and from this one; I can now predict the future. Funny thing, she knew I was coming but didn't try to run..."

"...and the eyes?"

"Heh. They came with the face. I can see how many years a person has left and these people... they were already dead. Only thing I couldn't see with these eyes... the end of the world. Now I can."

"…and you killed her… for THAT?"

Beyond wiped down his hunting knife and returned it to his jeans pocket.

"A bird's gotta fly, fish's gotta swim, wolf's gotta hunt. This is my evolutionary imperative. In any case, YOU'VE killed far more than me, boy, and for less, so you can get off your high horse. If these people weren't strong enough to keep their powers then they didn't deserve them."

Light threw up his hands... "Then why not kill me too!" Light demanded.

"I don't want your problems, kid. And I'm very discerning about my victims. I only take powers I want and only from those which, as I said, were already dead. I told you, I get the urge sometimes. I have to let it out somehow..."

"But they're not criminals!" They only ever targeted criminals in Light's training sessions…

"I only tailored that bit for your delicate moral sensibilities, Mr. Policeman's Son. But trust me, they've all done something. What did I tell you? People suck. Did you think that I was any different or that YOU were any different for that matter? Now how did you think I knew how to teach you how to kill properly? Don't tell me you are that naïve?"

Light ran.

Beyond sighed and returned home to his now empty loft. He now understood why Backyard Bottomslash didn't try to run. He even busied himself with cutting up pigeons when the police came bursting in.

"Oh Jesus!"

He had already disposed of all evidence to his human murders. The worse that would happen was that he would be charged with animal cruelty and institutionalized.

"How did you find me?" Beyond asked as he let them slap him in handcuffs.

The cop looked at him like he was a piece of dung on his shoe "We got an anonymous tip..."

"Of course you did." _Damn poodle._

***

"It's your own damn fault," growled Light. "Well what did you expect? You said they all deserved it and then you... "

"They _did_ all deserve it!"

Light sighed "I didn't come here to fight! Really!"

Beyond pulled him closer and kissed him again "I know."

"...And I didn't come for this either..."

"Maybe I can change your mind," Beyond said as his hands wandered across Light's body.

"Beyond... no. I just..."

Beyond sighed "Fine! Then you might want to tell Ryuk to keep his tentacles to himself… or I might just have to jump you again."

"Ryuk, NO! Bad symbiote!" Light scolded when he saw exactly how Ryuk was "helping."

_**"What's the problem? It makes you happy, it makes me happy."** _

_No I am not going to subject myself to this again. We are NOT getting back together with Beyond Birthday. This was an… aberration. Because we hadn't seen him in a while…_

_**"Really, because you don't say "hello" to just anyone THAT WAY... I'm sure Teru would have been thrilled…"**_

"Ryuk… shut up."

Beyond could tell Light was having a silent conversation with his symbiote and wondered what they were talking about… and hoped to get Light's attention back on him as soon as possible… when the phone rang.

When Light got up to get it Beyond pulled him back in bed.

"Ignore it; just some mouth-breather that keeps calling and hanging up."

Light compromised… by letting Beyond keep him in the bed… while snagging the phone with a web-line. Beyond made a frustrated noise as Light picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Rue Ryuuzaki-san?"

Light recognized that voice immediately "Near?"

On the other end of the line Near exchanged a paranoid glance with Mello as they stood around the payphone. "Who is this?"

"I'm Hikaru Ryuuzaki, and I have a message for you..."


	9. Cross Purposes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't own the characters of Death Note, the plot of Heroes (or the massive amount of idiot balls required to keep it running) or any of the other Marvel and DC character analogues in this fic.

"Look, I understand if you don't believe me," said Light over the phone, "but I met you yesterday, or at least someone who sounds just like you. He said his name was Near and that he came from the future. He had white hair and carried a sword. It sounds crazy I know..."

"Wait, I had a sword?"

Light sweat-dropped that that was the detail that caught Near's attention. "Uh, yeah... You told me to tell you that we have to save a supermodel or something bad is going to happen…"

"Which supermodel?"

"I don't know... Ryuuzaki do you know which..."

"No, I DON'T KNOW!" Beyond growled in frustration between muttered obscenities as he stalked off and slammed the bathroom door. (His plans to fuck Light senseless again thoroughly foiled by this Near person and for the first time ever Beyond wished he had Light's smiting power...)

"I'm with Rue Ryuuzaki right now. We'll figure this out, okay? Is there a number I can contact you at?"

"Wait Rue Ryuuzaki is there with you? I traveled to the future earlier and there's something he should know..."

***

 

After Light hung up, Beyond was standing there, arms crossed and looking smug. "Hikaru Ryuuzaki, huh? You're still using that alias..."

"Beyond..." Light began quietly "according to Near... you die. Someone steals your powers."

"Well, then..." Beyond shrugged, "guess that just means I wasn't worthy of them either... heh."

"Beyond..." Light said in a low tone, Beyond looked up in time to see Light's fist connecting with his face, "YOU ACCEPT IT! JUST LIKE THAT? THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, RYUUZAKI!" Light roared.

Beyond rubbed his cheek, "Ow." Obviously his cavalier attitude had upset his partner "Once you see with my eyes, Light, you know when your time has come." Beyond got up and hugged Light to his chest... "There's no point in trying to fight it. However... as you should be WELL aware by now..." Beyond kneed him, HARD, as he held him. Light crumpled to the floor, gasping in pain. "An eye for an eye."

***

 

After he got off the phone with Light, Near turned to Mello and smiled smugly. "I had a sword."

Mello quirked an eyebrow "So?" he pulled his leather jacket back and revealed the pistol currently stashed in his pants.

"Mello! Where did you get that!"

"I had it. It was my dad's... thought it might come in handy..."

Near eyed the placement of said weapon; "Do I even need to say anything?"

"Why, do you like what you see?"

Near sputtered "I meant how are you planning to on getting on board a plane with that?"

Mello recovered his piece, ignored the obvious question and thought aloud "This whole thing stinks if you ask me. Why didn't future you just come to us? Why go to this Hikaru guy?"

"Future me was probably concerned about creating a rift in the time-space continuum."

"Don't even pretend you know how this stuff works!" Mello was genius enough to know that a) nobody really does know how this stuff works and b) that Near was quoting _Star Trek._

Mello sighed "Okay, in any case... first things first, what do we need to do to... what are we doing?"

"Saving the world."

"Right, that..."

***

 

First up was apparently "outside clothes" for Near. Mello managed to convince Near to upgrade from pajama bottoms to blue jeans... though Mello himself refused to part with the "fetish" outfit.

Next up was renting a car just for getting around the city...

"Yeah hello," Mello strutted on into the rental car place with a convincingly fake Driver's license that said he was an eighteen year old Hawaiian resident named MacLovin "we'd like to rent a..."

"A Nissan Versa™."

"What?"

"The manga says we rent a Nissan Versa™."

"How much does Rue Ryuuzaki get for Product Placement?" Mello asked incredulously.

"No clue."

***

 

"Hey Near..." Mello asked as he screeched the Nissan Versa ™ out of the rental lot "what happens if we get to Tokyo and it explodes?"

"If we get to Tokyo it won't explode. We'll stop it."

Mello gazed out at the road. "I sure hope you're right about that."

***

 

"Mello, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Near voiced his concern as they entered the run-down building.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I told you. These are my people."

Apparently next up on Mello's to-do list was to swagger on into a local hangout of the Russian mafia and start demanding things.

"Yo, need to talk to Rod Ross." The fourteen year old punk demanded of the hardened mobsters.

"Uh... Mello," Near said urgently as the thugs turned on them with guns. No this was not a good idea...

Mello's eyes narrowed. "You don't want to do that," he warned. "You see my friend here? He's very powerful!"

"Mello, what the hell are you doing?" Near demanded in a hushed tone.

"He can take you all out!"

One of the thugs walked up to Near... and with one punch knocked him out.

At that Mello's expression clearly read: _Well fuck…_

***

 

"So, Beyond..." Light began with a strained smile (trying to be polite to the guy who had kneed him in the crotch five minutes earlier) "I guess we all need to know, have you painted anything interesting lately?"

Beyond righted an over-turned stool and crouched on top of it. He looked thoughtful as he scooped up finger-fuls of jam.

"Beyond!" Light pressed.

"Now, now, I can't show my work before it goes on the market," said Beyond, being an obstinate ass. He noisily smacked his lips and erotically sucked the jam off his fingers. He was obviously still miffed about being interrupted. "That would be cheating,"

"If you're going to be like that then I won't let you use me in your comics anymore."

"They're not about you," Beyond wagged a jam-coated finger "It's the adventures of Light Asahi..."

"That's _my_ alias..."

"...a Japanese schoolboy who picked up a cursed notebook and was possessed by the devil. It's a completely different story. Ask Ryuk there; he's sure to tell you that for you two it's the other way around."

While Beyond was speaking, Light struck out with one of Ryuk's tendrils to dramatically uncover one of the paintings.

"Oi!" Beyond declared in annoyance.

Light smirked, "Mind your surroundings," and then waited for retribution… that didn't come. Beyond simply remained on the stool and continued to eat his jam suggestively. Still wary, Light had Ryuk keep an eye on his mentor while he turned to look at the painting.

"White hair... this one must be Near... but who's the blonde girl with him? Is that the supermodel?"

*Slurp, smack.* "It's a guy."

Light did a double-take. "How can you be so sure?"

"I painted some other stuff with them... Trust me on this. Definitely male."

"You know what? I don't even want to know..." Light muttered. "But if it's a guy... then maybe that's... Mello?"

Light had spoken with Near's friend on the phone and was having trouble picturing that "tough-guy" voice with that girly frame...

The pair was standing under a blood-spattered welcome banner. They looked to be engaged in conversation with worried looks on their faces. Light uncovered another painting to see a blonde girl in Gothic Lolita fleeing from something, a look of sheer terror on her face. In another one there was a man cast in shadow wearing a trenchcoat and a baseball cap and standing over the bloody body of a girl... and then there was a picture of him... he couldn't quite make out what he was doing in the picture...

And...

He looked around and there were no more pictures... but the storyboard was incomplete.

"Where's the last panel?"

Beyond smiled, mockingly, "Sold it last week. Needed jam money. Woops."

 _Of course! He knew this was coming! He deliberately hid that painting from me... WHY?_ "Since when do you _buy_ your jam?"

"I told you, living clean now your majesty," Beyond snarled. "This is the thanks I get..."

"What was it of?"

"Don't remember."

Light didn't expect to get an answer though Beyond just confirmed what he already knew... that he was trying to hide something from him...

"You know," Beyond said in a casual way "you'd be better off if you just dropped the matter."

"I can't! I told you! If I walk away from this I could very well be risking the entire world!"

"Who's to say that you're supposed to make a difference?" Beyond scraped the bottom of the jar. "You know Light these... ideas of yours, these delusions of grandeur... they're really going to get you in trouble some day."

Light huffed and crossed his arms. "Well, let's hear it then. Who'd you sell it to?"

Beyond gave a nightmarish grin, lips coated with jam, "A private collector—name of Daisuke Matoba."

Not even Beyond was aware that Light, his polite little poochie, had such a colorful vocabulary. He really wished he had a recording device on hand.

***

 

"YOU BASTARDS! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE FUCKING WITH!" Mello shouted from the curb.

"I don't think they can hear you" Near grumbled next to him.

"Well it makes me feel better." Mello winced and held his jaw "Fucking hell, Near! I got beat up because of you!"

"You got beat up for being an idiot," Near said sedately. "Anyway I got beat up too, so what's your problem?"

"They only knocked you out. They kept kicking me! Ow..."

"So," Near attempted to brush the dirt off of his white shirt "got any more bright ideas?"

"Mihael?" Near turned his head to see another big scary mobster coming right at them. "Mihael!"

"Rod?"

Rod Ross grabbed Mello in a bear hug, "It is you! Last time I saw you, you were like, this big!" the mobster declared. Near silently laughed at Mello's obvious embarrassment...

***

 

"Look, I'd like to apologize again on behalf of the guys," Rod said once they were inside and lounging on the zebra couch. "They didn't know who you were. They thought you were just some poser punk…. Now what is it you wanted to see me about?"

Near tried and failed to follow the conversation which took the form of some code that couldn't be understood by outsiders (not even an outsider as smart as Near).

Rod snapped his fingers and produced a briefcase full of money and presented it to Mello.

"Oh and Mihael... just a word of warning. It doesn't matter who your father was. Failure will not be tolerated..."  
Mello looked defeated "Right."

Rod slapped him on the back "Knock 'em dead, kid."

***

 

"Mello," Near rounded on him once they were outside. "I'm not an idiot. What did you just agree to do?"

"So Near, do you want to fly coach or first class? We can afford first class now..." Mello said as he calculated their current funds in his head.

"WHAT DID YOU AGREE TO DO?" Near persisted as Mello climbed into the driver's seat of the Nissan Versa ™.

"Near... don't worry about it."

"MELLO! WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?"

Mello sighed. "While we're in Japan he wants me to take care of a little problem for him..."

Near groaned. "This isn't a problem with a name is it?"

"It's a problem that's encroaching on his territories."

"So that's a yes," Near sighed... "Mello... you just agreed to do a HIT?"

Mello looked away uncomfortably. "He wants me to bring him the head of a rival mob boss."

"Who?" Near's tone was dangerous and demanded a response...

"Daisuke Matoba."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: DUN DUN DUN!
> 
> Just admit it Mello swords are cooler. Also, Mello's misadventures are best viewed while listening to The Offspring's "Pretty Fly for a White Guy"


	10. Collision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I still don't own. And now with 20% more crack pairings.

"Let her go, Higuchi!" Naomi shouted, as she and Matsuda trained their guns on their suspect currently holding a nurse hostage.

"You gonna shoot me? Do you know what will happen, 'cause I sure don't! Maybe I'll explode! Maybe I'll take out this entire hospital!"

"Higuchi!" Naomi and Matsuda could only look on in horror as Higuchi's fingers glowed red, searing into the nurse's arm.

He then looked right at Naomi and down the barrel of the gun. "You know what, fine. Do it! My life is over anyway!

"Kyosuke!" Matsuda shouted.

"…But I'll take you all out with me!"

"He wants you to stop Kyosuke!" Matsuda heard the screaming thoughts of the comatose dying man…

"Wha—"

"He says you don't listen, you never listen! Kyosuke… but you will always be his danna. "

"You can hear him? Reiji?"

"He wants you to remember that time in Bangkok."

Higuchi gave a sad smile. Matsuda was blushing madly and not just from the heat…

"He wants you to know that he loves you. He always will… He wants you to let her go. Let her go, Kyosuke."

Higuchi sniffed and let his hostage go. Higuchi crouched by Namikawa's bedside.

"Wh—what is he saying now?"

Then the heart monitors flat-lined. As Higuchi broke down, Naomi snapped him in handcuffs.

***

Beyond sighed as he watched Light getting ready to go (an instantaneous process thanks to Ryuk) in the blink of an eye he was fully dressed in a nice black suit with not a hair out of line.

Seeing him like that made Beyond want to bang and break him all over again. Unfortunately there was apparently no dissuading Light from his current mission…

"Well before you go won't you at least stay for breakfast? You're looking a bit thin." Give B an "A" for effort…

Light shrugged. He knew Beyond was stalling him but he also knew better than to pass up a free meal. He went into the kitchenette and looked in the fridge. "Do you have anything beside strawberry jam these days?"

"Check the cupboard," Beyond called from the other room.

Light did, "Potato chips? You shouldn't have..."

"Yeah… I had them in case you stopped by," Beyond admitted.

"Look, if you wanted—" Light stopped when he heard Beyond screaming.

Light ordered Ryuk into camouflage mode and they stealthily leapt onto the ceiling, sending out exploratory tendrils to "see" what was happening in the next room (a process that only took a second.)

But nothing could have prepared him for what he saw there…

 _Dad?_

***

It had been all too easy. Obviously the former assassin had grown complacent during the last five years of playing dead. It was the only explanation for why Mr. Yagami had been able to snipe him through the window. The old Beyond Birthday would have never left himself so exposed. He was down… but still alive if the screaming was any indication.

That was good.

Personal feelings aside, he knew he would get more points with the Organization if he brought Beyond Birthday in alive… though other than that, they as a whole wouldn't really care what condition he was in. After all, it was nothing less than what he deserved for his betrayal…

Mr. Yagami kicked in the door to find Beyond clutching his wounded shoulder and getting to his feet. _Stubborn as ever._ Mr. Yagami shot him again, this time with a paralyzing agent so he could extract him to a secondary location when he heard movement from the kitchen area. He mentally cursed at himself. Upon seeing Beyond Birthday in the window, just sitting there, plain as day, he had foolishly rushed in and had forgotten to check and make sure he was alone.

He saw it incoming with his infrared goggles and emptied his gun into the monster… it didn't even slow it down. Though it did drop whatever cloaking mechanism it was using and appeared before him… and monster it was. Mr. Yagami, professional Freak hunter, nearly had a heart attack from just seeing it. The shifting black and white form, the glowing red eyes above a mouth full of shark-like teeth, etched in a permanent, malevolent smile.

It came at him with nightmarish speed…

Mr. Yagami was sure he was going to die.

As it drew near, he had shot it point blank in the head.

It shook it off and kept coming...

But the creature avoided him all together. It rushed past him, tendrils shooting out of its arms and back snagging Beyond Birthday. It then leaped out the now broken window. As the creature fell large black feathered wings erupted from its back.

***

Light held Beyond protectively as he caught an updraft and soared off into the dawning skies.

***

"What's this?" Matsuda asked as Naomi handed him a green pocket-sized item that kind of looked like a coffee coaster.

"It detects radiation levels. As long as that's dark green we're good to go."

"Oh, cool!" it was like spy gadget stuff! Matsuda could see how that would definitely be useful here—but then something else occurred to him, "What's the bad color?"

"Not green," Naomi said as she grimly walked into the interrogation room.

Though when they came in, Higuchi was already plenty pissed off from the previous interrogation.

"For the last time, I don't have any nuclear material!"

"We want answers Higuchi!" Naomi demanded.

"You want me to be the bad guy, huh?" Higuchi began with a manic look in his eye. "You want me to be the bad guy? I can be a bad guy!"

His fingers glowed red and the glass of water he was holding began to boil. Matsuda noticed that the coasters / radiation detectors had turned red.

"Kyosuke! Settle down Kyosuke! Look I know you're had a bad day..."

"Ya' think?"

"But you've got to stop! What would Reiji think of this?"

Matsuda managed to talk him down again and leave him a sobbing wreck. "Look, we just need to know what happened."

Naomi crossed her arms. "Why did you kill Mido and Shimura?"

"It was an accident, I swear!" Higuchi groaned, seemingly wishing that the interrogation table would just swallow him up. "They called me in… said my position had been down-sized… I just… I got angry… and then I felt hot... and then... then…" Higuchi buried his face in his hands.

"An accident. Really?"

"He's telling the truth," Matsuda told Naomi. "Why don't we start from the beginning… When did this start?"

"I just made a big sale so I went out to celebrate… and I saw this creepy gaijin staring at me. The next thing I know I'm sitting in my car on the side of the road and its three days later. After that… things would start dying around me. The houseplants. The neighbor's dog. And then Reiji got sick. Reiji! I didn't mean to… All that time. I was killing him and I didn't even know it."

"Wait you lost three days?"

"Yeah…"

"And can't remember what happened?"

"I just told you…"

"Have you been having headaches?"

Higuchi's eyes widened in recognition. "Yeah!

"Matsuda, what are you getting at?" Naomi demanded.

Matsuda looked shaken. "I think… I think the same thing happened to me. I lost a day. Kyosuke… when you woke up did you have these weird cuts and bruises on your arms?"

"I'll do you one better" he said as he pulled back the collar of his prison suit to reveal the mark on his neck.

Matsuda pulled back his own shirt collar and displayed an identical mark.

Naomi gaped. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know… Kyosuke can you remember anything else?"

"It's all kind of hazy but I remember there was this guy… a man in horned rimmed glasses."

Just then Halle Bullook and some of the higher ups came in to claim the prisoner.

"Wait, stop! He's not Saiko!" Matsuda tried to tell them.

"Make sure the walls of my cell are coated with lead…" Higuchi tried to warn the officers.

Both were ignored.

"He's not Saiko," Matsuda repeated to Naomi.

"But how can you be so sure?"

"Other than the fact that I've been in his head and know he didn't do it? How about the fact that the M.O clearly doesn't match! The one that went after the Nakaido family was clearly premeditated; this was a crime of passion. Yeah, I get it; they were both powered kills. But that's the only thing they have in common! I mean, even I can see that much..."

Naomi massaged her temples just thinking about the paperwork on this one… "There are just all these things I can't explain…. Higuchi… Saiko… Kira… you."

"Wait, you think I'm like THEM?" Matsuda cried indignantly. "They're _murderers!_ "

***

Mr. Yagami was shaken.

An unknown freak that powerful! One that had (up until now) avoided detection by Wammy's House. When it became clear it wasn't coming back, Mr. Yagami turned to search the apartment. From the look of things there had already been in altercation in here even before he came in… and then there were the paintings. Mr. Yagami knew that Beyond was an intuitive power absorber. He must have picked up a precognitive ability like Linda's in the time since he's escaped from Wammy's.

As he studied the paintings he called up his superiors. They needed to know about this… That K's little sister was going to get attacked… But Beyond had enough sense to a) not target the family of one of Wammy's own directors and b) paint what he was planning on doing before-hand so this meant that Beyond and Saiko… were NOT one and the same…

But then again… so much of this didn't make sense.

Why had Beyond let himself be institutionalized? That's how Mr. Yagami had found him, just going through the police records and finding an outpatient named Rue Ryuuzaki. Mr. Yagami knew that Beyond was powerful enough to break out of any normal prison with ease (and clever enough to escape some of their prisons as well) so why choose to stay and serve his sentence? It was one of the many things he had wanted to ask (as hard as necessary).

Then there was the matter of the unknown subject...

Thinking back on his attack—why had it left him alive? It could have easily killed him. It's only goal seemed to be protecting Beyond… so again, why was he still alive? Even more unsettling was something about the monster, the way it moved, Mr. Yagami was met with a vague underlying feeling of… familiarity. Mr. Yagami sighed. He was loath to admit it but he really needed L for this.


	11. Hallmark Moments

Light touched down at one of their old safe houses, another "abandoned" rooftop loft. Ryuk retracted the wings and armor as Light broke in and laid Beyond on the moldy sofa, the room's only furnishing. Light looked over Beyond's injuries, he could see that Beyond was struggling to stay conscious, he had obviously been injected with some kind of paralyzing agent, and that nasty bullet hole in his shoulder was looking pretty bad. Worse still with the less than sterile conditions here it could very well become septic. The hospital was out of the question. There was only…

"Ryuk… please. Help him!"

 **"Alright… but you owe me apples for this… Hyuk hyuk hyuk."**

And so Ryuk left him to heal Beyond…

And it felt so wrong.

For five years Ryuk had been his constant companion and now that he was gone…

For once his thoughts were not answered by any snarky commentary... He had thought that that would be a relief to have his head to himself again… but instead, it was like he was missing a vital part of himself. He felt so weak...

He was naked, abandoned…

Alone.

Light drew his knees to his chest and shivered and not just from the cold.

 _This is ridiculous! Ryuk is like a foot away and he's coming back… he IS coming back. He HAS to come back…_

It was Ryuk that protected him, Ryuk that was the powerful one.

Light was pretty sure that it was Ryuk that helped keep him (relatively) sane. He was always there in his head as a kind of anti-conscience (whenever Light had a moral quandary he could count on Ryuk for advice… and then he knew what NOT to do...)

It was Ryuk that gave him other options. Without Ryuk all he could do was kill. Without Ryuk… he was nothing.

 _Nothing but a murderer._

Light was afraid.

Fear wasn't something he had felt in a long time because with Ryuk… (Together we are unstoppable, together there's nothing we can't accomplish! Together…) Fear was not something he missed… unlike a certain alien who was taking his sweet time to…

 **"You missed me."**

Light felt a surge of relief and endorphins at the return of a certain alien organism. Sensing his host's physical discomfort in the drafty room Ryuk instantly took the form of a _warm_ black sweater and khaki slacks.

"Shut up." Light said, utterly mortified as Ryuk read his thoughts. That was the biggest downside to their unique relationship—his insecurities (which totally didn't exist in any way, shape, or form) were always laid bare before Ryuk.

 **"I missed you too… I'm not going to leave you."**

"Please… and what if I start to bore you, hmm?"

 **"You won't ever get boring."**

"What if I broke in a way you can't fix me… you'd abandon me in a heart-beat."

 **"You can't fault me for that, now can you?"**

"No, I suppose not."

Ryuk hugged him with his tendrils. **"I'm NOT going to leave you. I'll always be with you. You know, 'til death do us part."**

"Ryuk… "

Ryuk laughed as Light excused himself to remove the "dust" from his eyes.

**"But, if you really want to show me your appreciation you'll go get me more apples."**

"Opportunist."

**"Hyuk. Look who's talking."**

Beyond cleared his throat and sat up on the moldy sofa. "Sorry if I'm interrupting a Hallmark moment here. I'm fine by the way, though I see now the error of my ways… after all. What chance do I have? I'll always come in second to your parasite."

"Would it kill you to show a little respect to the one who saved your life?"

Beyond only huffed in response.

"On his behalf, thank you Ryuk, for helping him…"

 **"I just hope it's really what you wanted…"** Ryuk grumbled.

"Beyond…" Light began cautiously, seeing that his ex was still throwing a hissy fit. He walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder (just to get his attention of course). "Why was my dad trying to kill you?"

"Your dad, huh?" Beyond turned and faced him; his red eyes alight with mischief. "Maybe he found out I was fucking you?"

Light crossed his arms in annoyance. "Cut the crap, Beyond. You knew! You know my name, you know his name…"

Beyond held out a hand and silenced his young apprentice. He pulled back the collar of his sweater and revealed the mark on his neck. "That's why."

"Your tattoo?"

"It's a brand, dear. It's because your daddy hunts people like us for a living."

Light felt stupid. "He's a police detective… Of course he would be hunting murderers…"

"I meant Freaks. Specials. Mutants. The super-enabled. Whatever they're calling us these days. Because your daddy is an agent in the employ of a Global Organization simply as Wammy's House.

"But… he's a police detective…"

"I didn't say those jobs were mutually exclusive, now did I?"

"An agent… "

"Yes." Beyond began snidely, "Dealing with the "Mutant Problem," so the rest of the world doesn't have to... oh and just in case _Kira_ is interested, it's not strictly speaking legal... Theft, kidnapping, espionage, assassination… whatever the mission requires... all for the greater good of course."

"You're lying! My dad doesn't…"

"Are you blind?" Beyond exploded out of seat and was gripping him by the shoulders, shouting in his face… "Did you NOT see what he just did?" Ryuk's hackles rose (in the form of wriggling shoulder pseudopodia as well as spikes that just missed taking off Beyond's fingers) in response to this treatment and a low warning growl issued from their throat.

Light stepped back to avoid this deteriorating into yet another fight and tried to calm both his symbiote and his ex-boyfriend. "Fine… assuming for a moment" _that you're not lying to me AGAIN_ "that you're telling the truth, then how do you know of all this?"

"'One of us, one of them.' I was there, I was his partner. I know exactly what went on there…"

"…because you were part of it."

Beyond crouched on the moldy sofa, his hand covering his eyes…

Light looked on with some concern. He had never seen his stoical mentor like this… and sat down next to him.

"Not by choice. You asked me why your dad was trying to kill me? It's because at Wammy's House I'm afraid they take the term "severance package" rather literally…."

"Then why ever join…"

"When they brought me on board I was a bit too young to understand… I was two, I had just lost my parents...They brainwash people like us to hunt others like us… It couldn't be helped...I drank the kool-aide just like the rest of them… I tried so hard to be the BEST. To be the Ideal Agent…" Beyond began laughing manically. Light attempted to soothe him by running his hand up and down his back. When he calmed he continued. "It took the death of my best friend to snap me out of my programming… I escaped, for a while… They'd catch me… they'd…" Beyond stopped for a moment to just focus on his breathing, "And I'd escape again… and… It took them thinking I was dead to finally..."

Light held Beyond as he broke down.

"I don't want to believe my dad is involved in all this," Light whispered "but I want to believe you… in any case I will get to the bottom of this. This I can promise you… there will be Justice."

Beyond looked incredulous. "You're planning on fighting them… for me?"

"Well priorities-I have to save the world first…"

"It was not my intention to give you yet another fool's errand. Wammy's House has agents everywhere, in every agency; in every government around the world….and even if you don't plan on fighting them … it's likely they have you in their sights now. They'll never stop hunting you."

"Well then that just means it's in my best interest to get them first, now isn't it?"

"Really, even your father?"

_I have yet to substantiate everything… and even so…_

Light squeezed Beyond's hand before getting up off the sofa.

"In any case, unless you've changed your mind and are planning on telling me…"

"No."

"Then I have to find that painting first..." Light got up and headed for the door, Ryuk forming into armor and wings… "Mello and Near are counting on me."

"Light…"

"Yes Ryuuzaki?"

"Remember...Things aren't always what they seem."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that by now."

"Just… be careful… And as for your father? He's going to be prepared for you next time."


	12. Patterns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** _I hope this doesn't seem too repetitive but I really wanted an "L" chapter and this is what L does..._

L shuffled around the wreck of Beyond's apartment as he listened to Mr. Yagami give his account of recent events...

As predicted L was granted authorization by the House for both a time extension and for his continued investigation once he had reported his findings back to the House. His new mission was clear. The protection of Misa Amane and the apprehension of Saiko was top priority. He was authorized to use any methods he saw fit to see that mission fulfilled. L gave a rare smile. Yes, he would have his cake and eat it too. By the end of this, he would have Kira as well.

Speak of the devil...

"...It was wearing some kind of armor... biological in nature... bullets had no effect. It escaped out the window with the target, there." Mr. Yagami indicated the broken window... "It just grew wings and flew away."

"Anything else you remember?" L chewed on a strawberry pocky stick in thought.

"It was human underneath... when I shot it in the head... He was young? Early twenties maybe with brown hair... That's all I saw really... it was damn fast!"

"I have reason to believe that the creature you encountered was none other than Kira," L told Mr. Yagami after he described the monster. "I'm 98% sure. The other 2% is only the rather puzzling fact that after all that you are still alive... Kira may have a connection with you." L wasn't known to sugarcoat when it came to anything other than his food...

"What?"

"He is also obviously connected with Beyond... the obvious connection you both share is the House." _Could it be that was why Watari didn't want me investigating this case?_

"Watch what you're saying!" If it was anyone other than L had made such an insinuation that would easily be grounds for disciplinary action...

"It's a possibility, but I don't think that it's the case... No..." (Munch! L absentmindedly grabbed another pocky stick.) "The connection is personal."

"Personal?"

"Did you see the bedroom?" L had already collected plenty of DNA evidence to compare to the other sample he had collected… "Kira is B's boyfriend... is it really that surprising?" L asked upon seeing the look on Mr. Yagami's face.

"That wasn't what I found surprising, it's just Beyond isn't that much of a people person... You know, I can't say I'm too surprised considering the way he seemed so infatuated with you."

L looked annoyed. "I assure you it was completely one-sided." After all, he didn't get to be the best agent by screwing around with failed experiments and House rejects that broke under a little pressure. Really, did he look like he had time for a social life? Besides, such things were beneath him…

"Well that's half the mystery solved... unless you have anything to confess." L added in retaliation to the barb about B. He never claimed not to be petty.

Mr. Yagami sputtered. "You think that that's the connection I have with..."

"Why, is it?" L asked innocently.

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"Hmm." Crunch! L looked mournfully at his now empty pocky box. "I believe that Kira shares a similar... connection with Saiko. That's why I propose that we focus on catching Kira. Catching Kira will no doubt lead us to finding both B and Saiko. I've already filed that report if you're interested."

"Very well... what are your thoughts on Kira?"

"It's all there in the report..."

"L..."

L's eyes drooped with boredom and annoyance at having to constantly dumb down his findings—and he was all out of candy. He idly conjured up and began to play with a ball of lightning in his palm as he crouched in his "thinking pose" on Beyond's jam-stained sofa. "Kira has a fanatic's personality. He is very childish and he hates losing. He's a genius. He has uncovered and killed criminals who had even escaped the notice of the House and myself." The note of grudging admiration in L's voice didn't go unnoticed by Mr. Yagami. "He is ruthlessly efficient… and while I can appreciate the principle his methods are too extreme. No matter how noble the cause—murder is still murder." Mr. Yagami had never seen his partner drop his calm façade. At the moment, L was seething with righteous anger, and Mr. Yagami was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with where this conversation was going...

"Then L… do you count _us_ among the murderers?"

L looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "What are you talking about? We do what we have to do! It's our job to take out dangerous Freaks. I have yet to see a Freak that matches that description as well as Kira. Besides, we aren't talking about us here. We're talking about Kira…" L got back up and dragged himself into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, glanced at the solid wall of strawberry jam jars with distaste, and closed it again. "He is very egotistical. Kira adheres to a very strict, though warped, moral code sparing "innocents" punishing the "guilty," he probably thinks of himself as some kind of martyr or hero… he may even aspire to be some kind of God-like figure... also he's fond of potato chips." L added as an afterthought upon finding the abandoned bag on the floor. B wasn't a fan of salty foods... they must be Kira's.

Mr. Yagami was floored by how complete the psyche profile was considering the lack of evidence. "What is all this based on?"

"I told you, I have been conducting my own investigation..." L wasn't about to tell Mr. Yagami that aside from his own deductions on the matter it was because he recognized a personality eerily similar to his own... _But for the grace of the House go I…_

"...And what do you mean by a moral code?" Mr. Yagami failed to see the morality in mass killings...

"Consider this for a moment. There's a Freak out there with the power to kill at will with a seemingly limitless power range. It's amazing so few have died…" _Kira is only known as an urban legend… but with his powers and his genius… he could easily conquer the world... Something like THAT-it CAN'T be allowed free reign..._ "If you look at the pattern it soon becomes obvious. It's a before and after picture—up to a certain point the kills seem almost random… when Kira first manifested his powers he had no control. It's highly likely he even killed friends, family, and loved ones…" L could almost sympathize—L knew full well that there wasn't much else he could do with his own powers other than hurt people—though L used his powers for Justice... "It's another reason we need to catch him fast. If a Freak with the power to kill at will wasn't enough to warrant a mission from the House then how about an INSANE Freak with the power to kill at will? It's hard to believe that someone with that power could remain sane, if they were sane to begin with..."

Mr. Yagami nodded. Their scientists had long documented the influence an individual's personality has on how these powers manifest. "Just what kind of person could produce that power?" Mr. Yagami wondered aloud.

"I already described to you the kind of person I think Kira is…"

"Someone with a lot of anger..."

"No."

"No? But come on! Someone who kills that many people..."

"From what we know about power manifestation, for Kira to manifest that particular power… he would have had to have been suicidal. A death-wish combined with the desire to just make their problems go away... that would manifest as a killing power like Kira's. Besides," L went on, oblivious to the flash of horror and sympathy on Mr. Yagami's face "'angry people' tend to get fire-based powers" L idly spun the lightning ball in his hand as he scanned the room for any other insight into the minds of his enemies, "But honestly, unless it helps catch him, I really could care less if he had a crappy childhood. Our only concern is to catch the super-powered serial killers."

Mr. Yagami looked thoughtful. "What you said about a moral code... If that's true... we might even be able to talk him down... perhaps even recruit him. Imagine a weapon like that on our side..." L sighed and extinguished the lightning ball in his palm lest he be tempted to throw it at his current annoyance. Mr. Yagami was by no means an idiot. Indeed, he was quite intelligent... he just wasn't a genius, and when you're a genius at L's level... everyone looks like an idiot.

"I told you—he has a fanatic's personality and that he is childish... he may very well consider people trying to catch him to be "bad" and thus deserving of punishment. We should keep that in mind when we take him down—there's no reasoning with someone like that, and he will not go down easily..."

L glanced back at the bedroom. He felt it as a nagging feeling, like a splinter in his mind… Something wasn't quite right… "Though I am curious as to why he would spare, let alone have relationships with, both B and Saiko… you said he even went so far as to protect B from you. Both are the kind of people that Kira would normally target…"

"Maybe Kira just has poor taste in men?"

L bit his thumb and tried to think of some scenario… no… it still didn't fit the profile. "Perhaps you're right..." L conceded "It is a waste, really. If he had been brought up in the House… but we both know, there is only one thing you can do with a rabid dog. After our investigation I would strongly recommend termination."

Mr. Yagami nodded, seeing nothing wrong with L's assessment and moved to share his own findings from studying Beyond's paintings and knowing the target was Misa Amane… "If these paintings are correct both Kira and Saiko are going to show up at the East-West Pop Music Festival. That's where Saiko is going to attack Amane-san. We can apprehend them both then."

L joined Mr. Yagami in looking over the paintings... "Does Roger know Mello and Near are playing hooky?"

"I asked. They already have agents searching for them."

"Well if they fail… then we can always pick them up at the Music Festival too."

"Damn, if I had seen this earlier I wouldn't have bothered telling you about it..." Mr. Yagami said as he found an additional paintings laying face down on the floor revealing that it was of a certain black and white slobbering monster. "THAT'S the thing that attacked me!"

"I would have still asked you to describe it. Your eye witness testimony was very helpful." L said blandly.

"And you say it's Kira? I mean what the hell is that?"Mr. Yagami demanded, once again seeing that monstrous form, "Some kind of secondary mutation?"

"No, I don't think so..."

"Then what..?"

"I don't know," L admitted sourly." I've never seen anything like it before."

"What's it doing?" Mr. Yagami said aloud as he tried to make sense of the painting...

L joined him. "It's falling..."

"Falling?"

"See, the speed lines?" That's all L could make out of the painting. L blamed Beyond's lack of artistic vision and his decision to paint a dark creature on a black background. Also after taking in the paintings as a whole... "The storyboard is still incomplete. There's another painting missing."

Though not much could be done about that and it hardly mattered. They already had their targets and they had their location… L looked over to see Mr. Yagami glaring at the painting of Saiko standing over the body of a young woman. "Do you have children L?"

"No."

"I have a daughter... not that much younger than Amane-san." It was L's turn to be taken aback by his partner's righteous anger... "We cannot allow this to happen to her."

L nodded perhaps, just perhaps, he had misjudged Mr. Yagami... At least in this case he shared his determination. "We will complete the mission. It's what we do... And Justice will prevail no matter what."


	13. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** _Tonight someone (that fandom cares about) dies!_

"Alright, we're in! You can go now- I'll call you to pick me up." Mello said as he violently pushed off Near, who had unnecessarily glomped him when he teleported them inside Matoba's hotel-casino.

"I might not be able to find you in time if I did that. It will be far easier if I just follow you."

"Near... this is my hit! You shouldn't be here!" Mello had spent the entire flight over and then the entire drive from the airport trying to dissuade Near from tagging along but to no avail.

Though after seeing what a _fortress_ Matoba's hotel-casino was, Mello had finally relented. Teleporting in seemed the only way Still, Mello was futilely trying to avoid including Near in his plans of premeditated homicide...

Near smirked coyly and played with his shirt sleeve. "Do you really think you'll last a minute without me?"

"Right... let's just scope the place out for now..." With any luck he would find a way to strike at Matoba at a later time when Near wasn't with him...

A cursory inspection indicated that they were in the private area. Many of the gangsters resided here including Matoba himself...

 _From the expensive furnishing this one should belong to Matoba or at the very least someone very important to their organization..._

Mello signaled for Near to hide in the planter as he picked the lock. He began to creak open the door when he heard the scared intake of breath from the other side. It was too late to back out now. Mello threw the door the rest of the way open. Inside the room, Mello saw...

"Matt?"

Yes... it was Matt chained to the bed, wearing nothing but a slave collar, visible track marks running up his arms.

No. This did not compute. Mello was experiencing a critical system error, obviously. Because here was his best friend who everyone back at Wammy's House they told him was _DEAD!_ And here he was alive, all this time and... and...

 _What have they done to you?_

Mello snapped out of it rushed to unchain Matt from the bed. Matt looked at Mello vacantly before the light of recognition returned to in his wide green eyes and he broke down sobbing in his arms.

"Well isn't this touching..."

Mello looked behind him to see the skinny Japanese dude in glasses and a cowboy hat and fetish gear come in from the adjoining room. He pointed a gun at Mello's head.

 _Damn... It's not Matoba._ Things would have been so much simpler if it was. Mello recognized him from his investigation of Matoba's organization as one Yonegoro Nusumi—one of Matoba's top enforcers.

Mello channeled his rage into looking as menacing as possible. "I'm here to see Daisuke Matoba on behalf of some very _powerful_ and very _irritated_ people. He'll want to see me."

"I don't care who you are. You are handling my property."

" _Matt_ is not your property and he will be coming with me."

The man clicked the safety off his gun.

"If my message isn't delivered the people who sent me will get very angry, make things unpleasant for everyone... especially you," Mello bluffed harder than he had ever bluffed in his life.

Yonegoro laughed. "You've got spunk kid. I like that. You like to gamble too, I see. Gambling with your life... and his life and the life of that little albino brat hiding over there..."

 _SHIT!_ Mello could only look on in horror as Near was forced into the room with the psycho rapist along with him and Matt by Matoba's goon squad...

"Tell you what." Yonegoro seemed to produce a package of cards out of thin air. "Let's play for it since Ginger here really is no fun anymore..."

Yonegoro gestured with the gun towards the table and drew the cards

"Win three games, I'll let one of you go—your choice Blondie, win five games your friends can go" Yonegoro leered "and you can take Ginger's place. Win them all" he smiled viciously "and you're all free to go."

Mello and Near shared a look.

Technically it wasn't cheating. There was nothing in the rules against Near stopping time to alter the draw of the cards as it was being dealt...

***

"Well, look at that." Mello said as his opponent gritted his teeth and threw his cards down in frustration. "I won every game. Though I don't suppose you're a man of your word"

"You beat me. No, NO! You cheated! No one beats me! NO ONE BEATS ME! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Yonegoro fired his gun. Near attempted to stop time but didn't count on being so tired. He had never used his powers this often before _NO I should have just teleported us all out of here earlier!_ He had considered it though he wasn't sure if he could It had been a strain just bringing Mello along and the last thing his friends needed was a teleporting accident... But now he definitely couldn't. _I should have tried earlier._ Near berated himself as he squinted hard and barely got time to slow, he managed to move Mello and Matt out of the way just in time... and that was it. He couldn't do it again. It was all he could do to avoid passing out of exhaustion. He wouldn't be able to stop the next one... and on top of that the other goons were drawing their weapons to join in on Yonegoro's target practice.

 _I've failed... I... We're going to die..._

Meanwhile Mello knocked over and made a makeshift shield out of the card table, shoved Matt and Near down, and drew his own pistol. Near held Matt who was catatonic with fear.

Yes, it was hopeless, but "give up" was never in Mello's vocabulary.

_That's hardly bullet proof but slightly better than nothing..._

The bullets were already whizzing by way too close for comfort. Mello cried out as one nicked him in the shoulder, but he managed to keep a hold of his own gun. Mello fired on some of the guys that ran around the side, trying to bypass the table-shield all together. It didn't take long... Way too soon, Mello was out of ammo and they were surrounded. One of the thugs picked up Mello and threw him across the room. Mello strained to reach for where one of the fallen gangsters had dropped their gun... Yonegoro stomped on his wrist with his booted foot.

"Hold it boys—I was thinking of having some fun with them before we kill them."

Yonegoro and one of his henchmen pinned Mello to the floor. Yonegoro stuck his finger into Mello's open wound. Mello couldn't stop the scream that escaped him. Yonegoro laughed in his face "Yes, scream for me, bitch. Who's your God now?"

Just then Yonegoro Nusumi grabbed at his chest in panic and collapsed... dead.

And others soon followed...

***

 _Huh... What's up with the cowboy hat?_ Light wondered as he focused on his printouts revealing the identities of all known members of Matoba's organization... Because of Beyond's stubbornness Light had been forced to step up his plans to eliminate Matoba's empire and, ever the perfectionist overachiever, he had wanted to get them all...

Light didn't want to guess how many escaped Justice... They'd probably go into hiding and he wouldn't be able to target them. It was irksome...

***

In the confusion of gangsters dying around him Near managed to stagger to his feet and grab the first heavy, blunt object he could find. He then threw all 88 lbs of his bodyweight into the head strike he delivered upon the thug who was about to rape Mello. Once Mello had calmed down he was able to ask...

"Mello Mello! Are you alright?"

Mello threw the limp body off of him, and focused on calming his breathing. "I'm fine! I'm... how's Matt?"

Near grimaced, "The same..." Matt was still catatonic...

"Near... what happened?" Mello asked finally seeing past the guy who tried to... to the dead bodies around them.

Near just whispered "Kira."

"HOLY SHIT! KIRA IS REAL?" Mello had always assumed Kira to be just a rumor, a boogie man, a story told to scare bad little mobster children who caused problems for the higher ranking _vor v zakone._

Just as Mello pondered that monsters exist... the lights went out.

"What the hell is going on?" Mello demanded. Near didn't think Mello was "okay" as he said he was, as he heard the hysteria in Mello's voice.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out..." said Near.

"Mells... Near... please Mells... Let's just get out of here," Matt startled them both by speaking.

Mello got up (and held his shoulder in pain when his body decided to remind him he had been shot) Mello covered up Matt with his leather jacket and then, leaning on each other for support, the traumatized trio made their way out of the darkened mob lair to safety...

***

_4... 3... 2... 1_

Through a combination of hacking key systems and controlling some of Matoba's thugs prior to their deaths Light had engineered the building-wide blackout to occur immediately after the deaths of the mobsters. The blackout was his cue to begin his incursion. Sure he had killed off most of Matoba's guys but there was still the matter of surveillance cameras. True, they were going in camouflaged but it all depended on how smart and / or paranoid Matoba was. He could have installed infrared cameras, and if Kira got into a situation where he had to fight off survivors... that would definitely be caught on camera... No sense in being careless...

Light discreetly broke in through the forty-second story window into Matoba's gallery. It only took a minute for him to fulfill his objective. There it was... the missing painting. Through Ryuk's eyes, Kira could see just fine in the darkened room and...

It all made sense now. This was why Beyond didn't want him seeing it. Why he had tried to stop him...

 **"Well shit."**

***

"Wait here..." Mello instructed Near and Matt to hide in the alleyway. A few minutes later Mello came out of the convenience store with various first aid items and clothes for Matt.

"Shouldn't we just go to the hospital?" Near asked as Mello started working on Matt's many untreated wounds and lacerations as well as patching up the bullet wound in his arm.

"No hospital!" Mello and Matt snapped in unison.

"Okay..." Near put his hands up defensively.

"They'll alert the police and that will leak back to the House," Mello explained authoritatively.

"I know that! But it's worth the risk. Those" Near nodded towards Matt's wounds "definitely need the hospital."

"No... no hospital. I want... I... I just want... coffee. Let's get some coffee. There" Matt pointed at a nearby karaoke bar. "Please?"

So that's how Mello, Matt, and Near ended up in a karaoke bar where some binge drinker was belting out the Backstreet Boys in the background _"I want it that way..."_

"Matt..." Mello began. But he didn't know how to begin. There were a million things he wanted to ask... He wanted to ask what happened, how he got there, who did this to him, and if any of them were still alive to face Mello's wrath.

Matt just sat there, dead eyes staring at the table top.

"Matt... We'll get you someplace... far away and you'll forget about everything that..."

"NO!" Matt shouted at them. "You don't understand. I CAN'T forget. That is my power. It's always there, replaying in my head... and... and..."

"Matt..." Mello got a soft look in his eyes and put his hand on Matt's shoulder.

Matt stumbled backwards. "I just..."

"Matt?"

"I need a minute to myself... Please?"

"Yeah... okay..."

Matt paused at the restroom door and looked back at Mello and Near. "Thank you. I love you guys"

 _Well,_ thought Mello, _that wasn't in the least bit awkward_

As Near crawled into the booth he finally noticed he was still carrying the object he had picked up and brained a mobster with in his exhausted haze. Upon further inspection... "It's a sword... Future Me had a sword... then I guess I keep it... But... what kind of mobster leaves a samurai sword lying around in his bedroom?"

Mello shrugged "A traditionalist?" Matoba was a Yakuza after all.

"Do you think Kira got Matoba as well?" Near wondered aloud. He was secretly glad. Now Mello didn't have to become a murderer just to pay back some dumb thug.

Mello grimaced. "I certainly hope not."

Near did a double-take at that. "Wait... But... I mean... Problem solved right?"

"No, not problem solved! Rod Ross told me to bring back the head of Daisuke Matoba. He meant that quite literally."

Near sighed. "Well I suppose we can still find the body and..."

"It doesn't matter! I was supposed to kill him... and he'll know! I failed."

"But it wasn't your fault!"

"Near, this is the mafia we're talking about do you really think that matters?" Mello covered his face with his hand "I'm dead... this is the perfect excuse for Rod to get me out of the way."

Near clenched his fist under the table, _Damn you Kira!_ He honestly didn't know how this day could get any worse...

***

They had all failed to see the shadowy man sitting in the corner-the man wearing a trenchcoat, a baseball cap, and a broken watch.

Nor did they hear the sound:

_Tick-tick. Tick-tick. Tick-tick._

Because it was a sound that only the man could hear. Just as he was the only one who knew it; he heard precision, knew the divine mystery, how it all fit together. It was that sound and that _knowing_ that drove him mad.

As he waited for his prey to leave the shelter of the herd the coffee cup flew across the table into his outstretched hand.

***

"Hey Matt!" Mello shouted, as he burst into the men's room. "The hell is taking you so long, did you fall in..."

Mello stopped when he saw...

"Mello, Mello what happened?" Near demanded and burst in behind him.

Only then did Mello realize that that annoying sound in the background was his own screaming.

Because what he saw... was Matt, lying face-down in a pool of his own blood.

***

 

 **A/N:** _Ouch. I like Matt. I have nothing against Matt. Just the script calls for one red-headed love interest that is in the show for like 30 seconds..._


	14. Seven Minutes To Midnight

At the Karaoke bar Near tried in vain to comfort Mello as the police milled around ineffectually in the background.

"I can go back!" Near declared, "I can fix this!" he said as he let go of Mello's shuddering form.

"Wait, Near! What are you doing?"Mello demanded as Near got out of the booth. He began to squint. "What about the Case? And the supermodel?" Mello pleaded, "Don't I can't—"

Near was already gone.

"I can't lose you too," Mello whispered.

And he was alone.

***

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'I'M GROUNDED!" Misa screeched. "YOU CAN'T GROUND ME, I'M 19! AND IT'S THE POP MUSIC FESTIVAL!"

"Yes you're 19," Kimiko didn't even look up from the paperwork on her desk, unmoved by Misa's theatrics. "That means you should be old enough to realize that actions have consequences... actions such as punching Kiyomi Takada in the face."

"The Bitch totally deserved it!" Takada had said all sorts of nasty things about Rem, _"Your boyfriend the girlfriend"_ Misa had only responded in kind...

"You're still grounded." Misa might have well been arguing with a brick wall. "Go to your room."

 _It's for your own good, dear,_ Kimiko thought, _If you're not there, you can't be targeted by the head-chopping serial killer._

Things would have been so much simpler if she had just _told_ Misa that... 

***

Immediately after Misa stomped off, Kimiko's work phone rang.

"Kira is already involved," said the voice on the other end "We can begin Phase 2."

K nodded. "Very good."

The man sounded annoyed. "Do you have any idea how painful dying is?"

"Come now Matoba, surely you're used to it by now?"

"...And how long it takes to build an empire like that? 90% of my men, wiped out!"

 _Beautiful,_ thought K.

"And on top of that my place was robbed. I lost... irreplaceable items of sentimental value!" K rolled her eyes. Who did Matoba think she was—his therapist? "Volunteer someone else next time!"

Fat chance at that—Daisuke Matoba was the "team immortal" which at Wammy's House meant he was the "team meat shield..."

***

Meanwhile, Misa did go to her room... and leapt out the window. As planned, Rem met her on the street below with a change of clothes. After Misa changed out of her bloody clothes and fixed her make-up the girls got into Rem's car and they drove off to the pop music festival.

***

_Near... Where are you?_

Mello thought as he remained a fixture in the corner of the very same karaoke bar that Matt had died in. It had been three hours. Near still hadn't returned. Mello looked mournfully into his cup of cocoa when his phone rang.

"Hello, Near?"

Mello recognized the voice as... "Hikaru Ryuuzaki?"

"Mello, right?" Light asked on the other end.

"Yeah... Near isn't here right now..."

"Well, when he gets back, can you tell him that I've got the supermodel's location? The attack is going to happen tonight at the East West Pop Music Festival."

"Yeah... I'll tell him..."

"Hey, is there a place I can meet you guys?"

Mello wasn't sure how much trust he wanted to put in this stranger... but then again he wasn't too keen on spending another three hours alone in the place where Matt died waiting for Near to return...

 _...If he's coming back... What if he was trapped someplace?_

That's why Mello appreciated the company of Hikaru Ryuuzaki the pretty boy much more than he normally would. It was odd, putting a face to the voice on the phone. Hikaru was only a couple of years older than him (though his eyes, they looked much older...) He was Japanese but with reddish brown hair—that kind of reminded Mello of Matt (though at the moment EVERYTHING painfully reminded him of Matt...)

Mello found it odd that he didn't bother to remove his white trenchcoat when he slid into the booth across from him.

"Where's Near?" Hikaru asked after they introduced each other and shook hands.

Mello sighed, "I told him a do-over was too risky but he wouldn't listen!" Mello explained where Near was, and why...

"Saiko..." Light growled when Mello told him what happened to Matt. "He's the one behind this... and he's the one who's going to attack the supermodel," Light explained.

"You said the supermodel gets attacked at the Pop Music Festival?"

"Yeah..." Light removed a rolled up piece of paper from inside his coat. Yes, Light had brought the painting with him. To leave it there, decorating the halls of some criminal... it was just obscene. No, Light didn't consider it theft. He considered it his _right,_ all things considered...

_I just I need to show someone..._

Mello looked at the painting. Under the banner reading "Welcome to the East-West Pop Music Festival" a young man lay on the ground... He was twisted, upside down, lying in a puddle of his own blood, his face contorted with shock and fear.

Mello gaped "Is that you?"

"Yeah, I think so." _Why so shocked? I'm expecting it now... so this painting-it's already inaccurate..._

"But... you die..."

Light nodded. "At 11:53 tonight." _I've died before. Ryuk was always able to fix me Maybe this is just Beyond trying to get in my head (and damn if it isn't working)_ "Guess I better get going I have a date with destiny or whatever... You coming?" 

As much as Mello wanted to avenge Matt there was also the matter of... "I think I should wait here for Near" Mello glanced at the painting again. "Maybe you should wait too..."

"I can't. Someone has to do this."

"And I... I can't really _do_ anything." Sure Mello was a supergenius... from a school of supergeniuses. He had no powers. Hell, he was just a kid playing with his father's gun. He couldn't even protect Matt or Near. Matt was dead and now Near was gone, lost God knows where...

"Then consider yourself lucky," Light said with a faraway look in his eyes.

Mello's curiosity got the better of him. "Why... what can you do?"

Light gave a pained smile.

"Fine, don't tell me!" Mello grumbled. "And here I thought us dead men have to stick together..."

"Dead men?" Light looked back at Mello with some concern "You don't look sick... So who's bothering you?"

 _He's a sharp one..._ Mello wasn't typically one to spill his guts to a complete stranger but Mello felt comfortable around Hikaru. He was charming, friendly, and everything about him said "you can trust me implicitly" in retrospect that should have set off red flags...

Light listened with concern to Mello's story... _Ah, what the hell..._ Light hadn't really put his trust in another human being since that day... but Mello had trusted him and that went a long way especially with knowing this may very well be the his last day alive...

"If you want I can take care of it..." Light offered.

Mello looked at Light warily. "Are you a hitman?"

"Heh... Something like that."

"Look I don't want trouble..." This was beginning to feel like a mistake...

"It's no trouble. You asked me what I can do? I kill people... just by wishing death upon them."

Mello's eyes bulged when he put two and two together...

_Kira._

He was sitting here having lunch with fucking KIRA?

And not only that—he had just told him all about his trials and tribulations... about being the estranged heir to the Russian mob.

Mello tried to steady his hands as he returned his cocoa mug to its saucer. "Are you going to kill me?"

Light looked hurt. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Uh... sure..."

"Planning on killing anyone who doesn't deserve it?" Mello swore he saw a glint of red in Hikaru's ( _Kira's_ ) eyes.

"No..." Mello said slowly.

"So see," Kira patted him on the shoulder "we're not about to kill our friend."

Mello didn't find that too reassuring as he wondered just what flavor of crazy-sauce he was dealing with.

"So... I guess what I'm getting at is if someone's bothering you, just say the word..."

Mello considered for a moment. Sure, Rod Ross was an evil scumbag, and now he likely wanted him dead, but to Mello he had always been like the crazy uncle and he couldn't quite bring himself to request his death. Besides if he really wanted to be safe he would have to ask Kira to wipe out all of them his entire... family. And while they were dangerous to him, they were also his only asset...

"No... I... I should deal with this myself..."

"Well alright... you know if I'm still alive after tonight, the offer's still open... If anyone is ever bothering you or Near just give me a call. You've got my number..."

 _I have Kira on speed-dial..._ the mind boggled. It was a welcome distraction from grieving for Matt and worrying about Near that lasted all of five seconds before Mello returned to those activities...

Kira smiled softly to himself as he left the Karaoke bar to begin his suicide mission.

 _We made a friend today._

***

 **A/N:** _Uh oh, idea for trope co buddy movie: He's a serial killer. He's a mob boss. They fight crime. (Wait...)_


	15. Festival of Fools

_"...And now you're trying to be me."_ Misa put her hands on her hips. _"First off, you dyed your hair blonde! Seriously Lil' Kiyomi? How more obvious can you get? And also that heroic deed of yours? Rescuing the man from the burning building? That was **my** heroic deed."_

_"I don't have to listen to this..."_ said Takada.

 _"I have it on tape..."_

L squatted in the back of the "pizza delivery" van parked outside the concert hall, watching the monitors, and noisily slurping his cherry slusho. He began to worry that his IQ was dropping from just watching this...

"Man... I just realized how lucky you are..." Agent Loud continued to chatter inanely over the radio (despite being reprimanded several times by both L and Mr. Yagami. He was supposed to be maintaining radio silence unless absolutely necessary... it kind of defeated the purpose of being a secret agent.) "I mean, how many jobs do you get to watch the hot celebrity chicks' dressing rooms?"

L held the bridge of his nose. "I'm _not_ doing this because I want to."

"Hey, I'll gladly trade you... Wait hold up, I'm seeing a suspicious looking guy... HEY YOU! What are doing back here? You're not supposed to... _AIIIIIIIIIIIE!_ "

"Stephen? STEPHEN!" L was only answered by static.

"Mr. Yagami, it sounds like Agent Loud found the target," L said grimly over the radio. "I'm going in."

L rushed down the emptied backstage halls of the concert hall and literally collided head-on with someone headed the other way as he rounded the corner.

"Watch where you're going!" L shouted at the young man currently trapped beneath him.

"Sorry" apologized the teen who had just been bowled over "are you okay?" and then Light got a good look at the guy...

 _Ryuuzaki? Wait... No... it's not Ryuuzaki... Just someone that kind of looks like him... and uh..._ Light blushed as he realized that in their current position... "Look, as thrilling as this is would you mind getting off me?"

 _"Young, brown hair, early twenties," Overly polite... too perfect... and possibly homosexual (must investigate further)..._ L checked off a large percentage of traits in common with a certain profile... 

L didn't budge and indeed pinned Light's hands above his head and stared down at him with his piercing gaze.

"Uh..." _What the hell is WRONG with this guy?_ Awkward didn't begin to describe this Not only did the guy pinning him to the floor look like Ryuuzaki but let's just say Light was used to rough treatment like this leading to certain activities...

Ryuk's wolf whistling in his head and suggesting none too subtly **"wouldn't you rather be having a good time instead of you know _dying_ tonight"** wasn't helping matters.

_No dammit, Ryuk! I am not going to fuck with a complete stranger in the middle of a hallway! Besides, we have a few more important things to do right now, you know like saving the world... We have to save the supermodel!_

Light grunted, pushed L off him, and got to his feet. L continued to stare...

 _...and he just displayed superhuman strength, getting out of that hold... yes, it's you... you're..._

As Light locked eyes with the man who continued to shamelessly stare at him with those jet black eyes... he suddenly remembered one of Beyond's warnings from some years ago...

 _"Light, if you ever run into a guy that kind of looks like me, scrawny, with black eyes... kill him without hesitation—he'll do the same to you... because he's..._

"Kira!" "L!" They shouted simultaneously.

Just then a girl's scream ripped across the halls, causing the adversaries to break their stare-off.

 _Shit._ L had only looked away for a split second but when he looked back, Kira was gone.

***

Misa and Takada had continued to snipe at each other as they prepared for the Music Festival when the lights suddenly went out...

 _Oh I don't like this..._ "Hello?" Misa called.

"Stop that!" Takada said, annoyed.

"I thought I heard something"

"There's no one here—" Takada was interrupted by the man in the black trenchcoat who was suddenly there pinning her up against the wall. Misa threw herself at the man attacking Takada; the man punched her across the room.

He brought up his index finger focusing his powers to neatly slice her forehead open

"RUN!" Takada screamed, her blood running down her face.

Misa realigned her jawbone as she rose to her feet.

The man tilted his head like a curious dog, glancing from Takada to Misa. He then discarded Takada's bloody corpse and started coming for Misa.

Misa ran and collided with the young man rushing the other way.

 _Ow! No! Not again!_ Light thought as he steadied the terrified girl that had run into him. At least he had managed to stay on his feet this time.

Then he saw _him_ at the other end of the hall... It was Saiko, just as he appeared in Beyond Birthday's paintings...

Light looked at the girl "It's you," he whispered, "You're the..." Light saw that Saiko was drawing nearer... "GO!" He shouted. _Don't just stand there staring at me like an idiot,_ "GO!"

Misa ran and Light turned and faced his opponent.

The man had stopped at the other end of the hall to stare at him. _What's he doing?_ Light easily held his stare. _He must be an intuitive like Beyond. But so much is unknown... He could have accumulated any number of powers... No, it would be foolish to try and kill him before knowing what he's capable of..._ Light waited for Saiko to make the first move...

Saiko continued to stare...

 _Seriously do I have something on my face?_ "So are you going to attack me or what? I haven't got all day."

Light just managed to avoid showing the pain the sudden screeching sound was causing him and Ryuk. It was the sound of locker doors being ripped off their hinges.

_He's a telekinetic?_

Ryuk's tendrils shot out and deflected the incoming barrage of locker doors.

Saiko then sent a spiked moving wall of ice his way. Light waited until the last moment before leaping gracefully out of the way.

_You're testing me, trying to see what I'm capable of and at the same time, I'm learning about you..._

_Really, is that all you've got?_ Light gave a creepy little laugh. _Yes, this is fun. I'd love to stay and play but really, you're not worth my time... I have a model and a world to save._

Light then ran off after Misa, and continued to cover her escape as their pursuer continued to send random objects flying their way. Light continued to deflect them with Ryuk's tendrils and webbing. Light caught up to Misa in the adjoining parking garage, Saiko not far behind...

"WHAT DOES HE WANT!"

 _He wants to cut open your head and steal your powers, sweetie... yes. He's definitely still after you but then WHY? If powers are all he's after, as far as he knows I have more, so again, why is he still targeting you?_ "He doesn't want to be seen!" Light told Misa, "Find people, find lighted areas—and call the police! What are you waiting for! GO!"

"But"

"NOW!"

Light remained once again, covering Misa's escape, and blocking Saiko's path. The black trenchcoat swished as Saiko stepped forward, under the dim overhead lights of the parking garage. And Light got a good look at his face.

"No," Light whispered. "No. No. No. No. NO! IT CAN'T BE YOU!"

Saiko dropped to his knees before Light, a mad smile gracing his face. "I _knew..._ I knew all this time, you were just testing me. At last God acknowledges me! God recognizes me!"

"I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING GOD! MURDERER! IT WAS YOU, ALL THIS TIME? YOU SLAUGHTERED ALL THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE!"

"But... I did it all for you, God! To get stronger—to be worthy of your presence!"

Saiko a.k.a. Teru Mikami's long black hair was tickling against Light's skin as he was snuggling up to Light's tennis shoes.

"STOP IT!" Light commanded.

"I see..." Mikami's voice was a controlled monotone, "So I'm still not worthy," he said with downcast eyes. and then he brightened again. "But it's okay. I'll get more, I'll get them all! And then I will have to be worthy of God!"

In a fit of rage Light threw Mikami across the room—only because he cushioned the blow with his telekinesis was he able to get to back up again. Mikami laughed. "Yes! It is as I hoped! Another test! You will see that I am worthy! You wanted me to show you what I can do now"

...and Mikami returned the favor with his telekinesis. Light armored up just in time to avoid having his bones turned to dust when he connected with the concrete wall.

_My fault... This is all my fault but what was I supposed to do?_

**"Nothing you can do. Kill the son of a bitch."**

Mikami loomed over Light and grabbed him by the neck. "You see?" Mikami punched him in the stomach. "You see me now?" And punched him again "You see me now, God?" And again Light felt it even through Ryuk's armor. Saiko had figured out how to augment his strength with telekinesis as well. "You respect me now, God?"

Light's eyes were hidden beneath his fringe of hair. **"No, I see that you are still an idiot."**

In a burst of strength, Light turned the tables and after some scrambling had Mikami pinned to the floor. He tethering them in place with A LOT of webbing—the black tendrils overlapped each other, completely covering the surfaces of the garage... Light loomed over Mikami, his eyes glowing a malevolent shade of red. Light punched Mikami in the face. **"Teru Mikami! You should have done as I told you. I gave you your chance,"** Light snarled as he punched him again and again. **"You squandered it. You're rotten. NOW DIE!"** Light focused his own power on Mikami...

...And wobbled unsteadily on his feet as he experienced sudden chest pains.

As Mikami telekinetically cut his way through the webbing the full spectrum of emotions played out on his face. "No! I just... I've I've killed God?" his initial look of horror gave way to manic laughter "But that means that means that I am God!"

Light struggled against the blackness trying to claim him. As his knees gave out Mikami was there to catch him. He gently ran his hands through Light's hair. "I'm so sorry my Lord. I forgot to tell you that I harvested a power that reflects psychic attacks back on their users. It was a pain to harvest but, as you can see, well worth it. I guess you should have killed me _that day,_ now shouldn't you, God? Do not fear, though. I will tend to your Kingdom until you return."

Even as the light faded, Light tried to take Mikami down, and lashed out with Ryuk's tendrils. A telekinetic blast sent Light falling off the edge of the fourth story of the parking garage At the last moment Ryuk snagged Mikami's ankle as he retreated, sending them both falling into the black.

 _Damn it._ Light thought as his heart gave out. The last thing he felt was hitting the ground.

The bodies of two young men lay under the sign reading "Welcome to the East West Pop Music Festival."

***

 **A/N:** _No, Light never runs away. He performs a strategic withdrawal..._

_Okay, Saiko's identity-who DIDN'T see it coming..._


	16. Unraveling

Light gasped in air, he felt Ryuk's tendrils wrapped around his heart forcing it to restart. Ryuk was hard at work repairing broken bones, damaged tissues, everything else... But as for Light, oh what _didn't_ hurt...?

 **"Oi, Light-o. I fixed your broken head ball. Well, I think it's all in the right order"**

_Gee, thanks Ryuk._

**"Hyuk, no problem."**

Light tried to look around, his eyes shot around wildly when moving his neck proved to be a mistake...

 _Where's Mikami?_

**"Gone Oi!"** Ryuk shouted at him when Light tried to get up (causing much more agony in the process) Ryuk quickly overrode his motor controls. **"You stubborn... YOU are staying put until I heal you! And besides how do you plan on chasing after him! Your legs are still broken anyway!"** Light was left in a sitting position, to observe the normally fatal damage that Ryuk was scrambling to repair. 

**Say, how about next time we just go off with the pretty stranger instead of doing something that we know will end in blood and death."**

_What? Are you trying to live vicariously through me? And need I remind you that the "pretty stranger" you're referring to is an enemy agent... and not just any enemy agent but **L** —someone that's even got Beyond pissing his pants? That too would have ended in blood and death but hey, you know come to think of it... I thought you LIKED blood and death._

**"Not _your_ blood and death. It just makes more work for me you know—either in repairing you or trying to find some other host as entertaining as you. It's just not worth it."**

_Am I hearing this right, you're actually looking to settle down?_

**"Nah, but I'm suggesting you might consider it. You forget. I'm immortal—you're not—contrary to what you may believe."**

Light heard a gasp behind him. He cautiously turned his head to see the model he saved earlier.

"Wha—" he began intelligently. _What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to get out of here... idiot._

"You're like me!" the model gasped.

"I see... You're a regenerator." When Light was met with a blank look he tried again... "You can heal, right? Is that what you do?" _that explains why he was so interested in you..._

Misa continued to gape at her savior—he was handsome, _perfect_ , a _god_ —even when twisted, broken, and covered in his own blood. He had come to her defense like something out of a fairy tale—her knight in shining armor. Misa briefly considered... as much as she loved Rem if it was _him_ offering she just might consider switching teams...

Light gave a sheepish chuckle misconstruing why she was staring at him "Yeah damn it... I died again."

Misa smiled (and look they already had so much in common!) "I've died before. It's no big deal," she said brightly, "What's your name?"

"Hikaru... Hikaru Ryuuzaki" Light gave his preferred alias.

"I'm Misa Amane. I'm very pleased to meet you."

 _Misa, huh? Well she seems nice enough once you got over the shrillness of her voice_ (but then that might be the pounding headache and Ryuk's aversion to loud noises talking.)

"Thank you for saving my life."

"Yeah..." Light grunted as he manually realigned his femur so that Ryuk would have an easier time healing it. "No problem. You should go... _he_ might come back..." 

But just as Misa turned to leave Light desperately called after her, "Saving you—did I save the world?"

"Wha—? What do I have to do with the world?" Misa sighed in confusion and disappointment. For a moment there... _That's **all** you care about, isn't it?_ "I don't know... I'm just a model."

***

Saiko unsteadily limped away. If he had not slowed his fall with his powers, he would have definitely been killed! His Lord was still testing him. Well God was harsh but fair. Saiko had faith. He would persevere. His Lord dying... This too was a test he was sure. Yes, his Lord would rise again and Saiko would show him how he maintained and even improved upon his Kingdom! Yes first, first he would acquire more powers—especially that supermodel's—and then... then world domination. After all, he needed to spread the word of God to all those poor blind heretics out there. Saiko began to formulate his plans as he continued with the whole process of escaping the scene of the crime. He had made it to a nearby park and was fighting his way up a grassy knoll when a silent Haitian man blocked his path.

 _Another pest?_

At least he didn't appear to be armed like that annoying Loud man. Saiko focused his powers, making a slashing motion with his index finger, aiming to slice him in two just as he had dealt with that other guy...

Nothing happened.

Saiko tried again... still nothing.

 _Why? Why won't he die?_

And then he was struck down by an arc of blue lightning.

Only after the Haitian confirmed that the target was down did L move into the Haitian's power range to help with the pickup.

L sighed. _So easy..._

L gritted his teeth, it was so frustrating. Sure they had just bagged Saiko, but L was still annoyed that he had lost Kira. He knew Kira still had to be somewhere in the vicinity!

But he had his orders from the House when he called in...

"You have Saiko? Good, then bring him in," said K.

***

Saiko awoke in total darkness. But that didn't last long. There was a blinding flash and the bright fluorescents snapped on. Saiko found himself in a small concrete cell. There was a mattress, a small tray of rationed food and water (just enough to keep the subject alive), and a toilet. Even before the lights went on Saiko had felt the other presence and that he was being watched There was a man in the horned-rimmed glasses glowering at him from the other side of the window. If looks could kill—Saiko knew of only one other who had such a stare (and in _His_ case, they could).

Saiko stood up and raised his hand once again attempting the killing gesture.

"Your powers won't work in here."

Saiko crossed his arms. "You can't hold me here, this is illegal." He could already list off twenty seven legal and ethical violations off the top of his head

The glare intensified. "It is perfectly legal. We are sanctioned to deal with your kind in any way we see fit. Did you really think that just because you have powers that you were above the law, you think you can escape justice? You are a murderer. You are getting exactly what you deserve."

Saiko cocked an eyebrow.

_Tick-tick tick-tick-tick tick-tick_

"Oh, I get it, you're Daddy!" Saiko began laughing madly.

Mr. Yagami refused to give him the response he was looking for "I think you're insane. I think the infusion of so many alterations to your DNA has corrupted your mind. All this power is degrading you."

"And yet here I am, alive and well, and as soon as I get out, I'm going to collect more. Starting with sweet innocent little Misa..."

Mr. Yagami looked at him with distaste "That's enough."

"...ripe, indestructible..."

"I said 'that's enough', Teru."

"MY NAME IS SAIKO!" Mikami shouted and slammed his hands against the window. The glass shivered but held.

Mr. Yagami grinned at being able to beat the psychopath at his own game. "Ah, but not too long ago you were Teru Mikami a junior attorney with a promising future ahead of him Now why throw all that away? I wonder what your _mother_ would think"

Saiko was now pure malice. "And you know what I'm going to do after Misa... _otou-san?_ "

Saiko smiled and put his arm up to the glass. At first Mr. Yagami thought he was trying to use his powers again. But no... he was tapping at the watch on his wrist...

And that's when Mr. Yagami realized...

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SON?"

Saiko grinned and licked his lips "Oh what _haven't_ I done..."

It was extremely lucky that L happened by just then.

Mr. Yagami had flown into a rage and attempted to kill Saiko. He rushed into Saiko's cell, weapon drawn... that had lasted only a moment of course. Saiko turned the tables and was about to kill Mr. Yagami and escape when L came in and zapped him again.

"Mr. Yagami! While I may not agree with it, our orders are to take him alive." L said as he dragged the smoldering psychopath into the next available cell. L continually sent a steady stream of current through him to prevent him getting up in the meantime.

 _Yes, I have to have that power too!_ Saiko thought as he watched with annoyance and admiration that gangly, pale, freak of a man who had stopped him not once but twice. _That's so much power, so many possibilities! I want it! Have to have it, sink my teeth into..._

Saiko was left all alone in the dark, but still he smiled. His enemies had just given him so much more ammunition to use against them...

***

L led Mr. Yagami to his office.

"What happened in there?" He asked as he helped Mr. Yagami to his seat and offered him a glass of water.

"I told you about my family... I used to have a son—Light. Saiko... he's wearing... that's my son's watch," Mr. Yagami explained...

L remembered the content of a certain tape he found in Saiko a.k.a. Mikami's apartment...

_("GIVE ME MY WATCH BACK YOU ASSHOLE!")_

"With the craziness we see everyday... I worried about him... so I installed a tracking device inside his watch to monitor his whereabouts," Mr. Yagami explained. "The day and location the watch went off-line several students from Light's school were killed by Freak activity. That was five years ago today... I always knew... a Freak stole my son..."

"If that's the case we have him now, the one who took him..."

"He even admitted to it... and we have to—we're keeping that bastard _ALIVE?_ "

L sighed. He had so hoped that _this case_ would be a challenge. Just then his cell phone rang; L removed it from his jeans pocket.

"Suzuki-san? We have the lab results ready that you requested..." L knew that they would only confirm what he already knew. That Light Yagami was still alive... and that he was Kira.

Things kept flowing easy for L when he went to pick up the lab results at the station, he overheard another officer reporting about a"...suspect in custody. I got a hit off a missing person's case. His name is Light Yagami..."

_And there you are..._

***

 **A/N:** _Yes, someone's having a bad day..._


	17. Unmasked

Light sat at the interrogation table, wearing his blood splattered dress shirt and a bored look on his face. He was not too happy about being taken in as a suspect in the Saiko case but when the officers found him still lying in the puddle of blood he had been too weak to resist—besides it would have been more suspicious if he did. Light was confident that if he just cooperated they'd release him eventually. After all there was no evidence that he did anything. Also he wasn't too keen on the idea of moving at the moment since he was still in excruciating pain. Yeah he'd just rest here for a minute as Ryuk finished healing him.

"My head..." Light groaned.

 **"Next time you shouldn't land on it."** Ryuk sagely advised.

Matsuda tossed him the painkillers. "Help yourself."

Naomi stood by the door; her arms crossed "Care to explain?"

"What's there to explain? I didn't do anything."

"Yes, we know... all that blood... it was your own."

"Yeah, so couldn't we do this at like a hospital or something?" Light grumbled.

"Care to explain how you don't have a mark on you?"

Light shot her an annoyed look "Fine! If you must know, I have a condition," he said this with righteous indignation as he flawlessly played the role of 'innocent bystander whose privacy is being violated,' "Sometimes I vomit up blood. I had an episode last night. Then I passed out and then you fine folks found me."

"That sounds serious. You should see a doctor..." Matsuda said with some concern.

"No point, it's a chronic condition." Light coughed dramatically "Think I'm dying..."

"That sounds like bullshit," said Naomi "You look perfectly healthy to me."

"Wait till I tell my lawyer about this, lady. He'll have a field day."

"Look, if you're not going to cooperate"

Light massaged his forehead "I don't have to tell you anything. So either find something to charge me with or let me go." _All I want to do right now is lie down—I don't care if it's at my place or in a cell. Worst case scenario, we can always break out later. Yeah, that's the plan. First sleep then apples then find and kill Teru Mikami._ Light began fantasizing about just how they would go about doing that 

Naomi sighed. This wasn't getting anywhere. "Matsuda?"

"Yeah... okay."

Matsuda tilted his head and began to listen in and this had never happened before, it was like he was getting this bizarre feedback like someone had crossed the wires somewhere... Their suspect's mind—it was dark, alien, and closed like a steel trap. But the glimpses he was getting were pretty ugly...

"You know, I don't know if I want to..." Matsuda started.

"Do it Matsuda!"

Yeah, as scary as this mind was, boss lady was scarier...

Matsuda got a nosebleed as he pushed on through and suddenly Light's already screaming headache was ramped up ten thousand fold.

His eyes widened to the size of saucers as he sensed some kind of invasion

"You _asshole!_ " Light shrieked as he fell out of his chair and onto the floor in a blind panic "What the hell are you _doing_ to me?"

"Hey, settle down there!" Naomi warned.

Light continued to scoot away until his back was to the corner of the room where he curled up into a protective ball, holding his head under the continued screaming assault of something.

_Save the supermodel..._

"Save the supermodel?" Matsuda repeated.

"Too late for that..." Naomi said "she's dead."

 _Misa's dead? NO! How!_

"Misa?" Matsuda looked puzzled "The victim was Kiyomi Takada..."

Naomi face-palmed. "You shouldn't share information with the suspect!"

"Misa was his true target, _you're not protecting her?_ " Light said incensed at the level of incompetence here... Only then did he realize his slip... and the implications of what Matsuda was saying... Light blamed the headache.

"He does know more than he's telling... Rip it out of him," Naomi commanded.

"I'm trying! It's like... well for starters... it's like there's two minds in there!"

 _A mind reader... we're trapped. In a room. With a MIND READER? Why the fuck didn't you tell me?_

**"I thought it would be funnier to let you figure that out for yourself."**

_What does he—no wait, don't tell me_

**"Hyuk hyuk hyuk."**

"Whoa, language!" Matsuda complained as he read Light's surface thoughts

 _Yes... language. Good idea._

"Dammit!" Matsuda complained "The son of a bitch just switched to thinking in English."

"What's the problem?"

"I don't speak English."

"I do, sound it out."

"He switched again to something else... German maybe? No he switched again..."

"It means he's trying to hide something from us... keep sounding it out. We'll find someone to translate... "

"Wait, maybe if I..." Matsuda pushed even harder. Yes... That trick only worked for surface thoughts.

But memories were a whole different story...

 _GETOUTGETOUTGETOUTGETOUT!_ Light thought as he was forced to relive less than steller moments of his past...

Just then L barged on in a wicked smile on his face. Only to be met with more disappointment upon finding the suspect he so wanted to break already a shivering wreck in the corner.

"Naomi Misora-san, Matsuda-san, I'll take it from here."

Matsuda recognized L... "You! You're the one who kidnapped me!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't..." Matsuda rolled his eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are? This is our case! And how did you know my name?" Naomi demanded, she thought she'd remember seeing a weirdo like THAT before...

Light did a double-take when seeing L again. He looks so much like Ryuuzaki...

Matsuda crossed his arms. "You know what, I don't care who the hell you think you are," Matsuda began

 _What the hell is this idiot doing?_

"This idiot..." Matsuda repeated L's last thought. L winced. His sights had been so trained on Kira that he had all but forgotten about Matsuda the telepath. The House had ruled him harmless... But L was finding (and apparently Kira had already discovered) that he was not so harmless

"is protecting an important _witness_ in an ongoing investigation. He isn't Saiko—he was there to save the girl," Matsuda told Naomi. L rolled his eyes. "However, he is a _minor_ and I am placing him under _our_ protective custody!" Matsuda glanced at Naomi and whispered "We can do that right?"

Naomi nodded, "Right."

Light had an inkling _why_ Matsuda had suddenly become so protective. _Spare me, I don't want your pity!_

"You are out of your league here and are not equipped to handle this _suspect,_ " L insisted. "Allow me to demonstrate Just watch and learn."

Meanwhile, Light while still cornered, got up to face his nemesis.

"Light Yagami."

 _Dammit!_ This is what he feared. Light gave L no reaction.

"That's your name..."

Still nothing

"I know your father. He works in this very department. We can bring him in here if you want."

Light glared at L hatefully. "What the hell do you want?"

"The truth."

"I already gave it. I didn't kill that girl."

"No, you didn't... But you've killed plenty of others though, haven't you, Kira?"

Light's acting was a flawless mix of exasperation and outrage. "You have got to be kidding me! What? Are you guys going to accuse me of being the Yeti next?"

Naomi Misora wore a similar look of shock and disbelief while Matsuda was oddly neutral on the matter...

"I have your DNA at the scene of the crime. Shinjuku, ring any bells?"

"Yes. I go to Shinjuku sometimes... What of it?" _That alone isn't enough to prove anything._

"...And you lost that much blood... yet you didn't have a mark on you. That's because you're a freak aren't you? Just like Matsuda-san here... and just like me."

"Wait, what?" Matsuda turned to gape at L.

"Yes, you won't mind if I test my hypothesis?" L said and then let loose a heavy stream of lightning.

Ryuk couldn't help his reaction. Light's shirtsleeves turned into black writhing tendrils and began to retreat up his arm. Bits of metal flew everywhere as the handcuffs were effortlessly snapped to pieces. Having exposed Kira, L intensified the level of current.

Now getting struck by lightning isn't a fun experience for anyone. But for Ryuk, and therefore Light, the combination of searing heat and thunderous sound it was their Achilles heel, their own personal Kryptonite. It wasn't just a matter of getting shocked and burned imagine having your skin ripped off slowly. Light's scream was twisted with a reverberating other voice and could be heard throughout the entire police station.

"YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Matsuda shouted.

L's eyes were hard. "That's the idea. He is Kira! There will not be another chance."

Matsuda drew his gun and Naomi soon followed "Stop or I'll shoot!"

L ignored him and continued to pour current into the downed Kira.

"I said, **_STOP IT!_** "

L was surprised when he found himself compelled to do so.

Yes they had greatly underestimated Matsuda. He didn't just read minds. He could also _control_ them.

However L had been trained to deal with all sorts of Freaks and quickly fought off the command.

He turned to Matsuda... sparking, crackling, and looking very, _very_ pissed.

"Eep."

But before anything happened Light was suddenly there between them. He landed in a feral crouch on the interrogation table, his flesh still open and smoldering from L's recent "Kira barbeque."

Light put up his palms in a placating gesture. "L! Just stop it. I'm the one you want. We surrender... Just don't hurt them."

 _What?_ "You're confessing?"

"No... Consider what you're suggesting for a moment. If what you are saying is true and I am Kira—then why are you still alive? If I was Kira surely after what you just did to me, you'd already be dead. But hey, believe whatever you want to of me. It's YOU that is endangering the lives of all the people here with this senseless battle."

_Battle! Fph! I was kicking your ass. You're a coward, who won't even fight me..._

"Though I concede you this much. You are right, I am a Freak," _There's no denying that now..._ "But in any case I _refuse_ to fight you here! If you want to continue this then let's take it outside and kill each other like civilized people. If not than either take me to your masters or kill me now." Light smiled sweetly. "Well? Chop chop, get to it!"

 _Surrender, Kira? Yeah right. It's a trick._ "Take you outside so you can escape?"

"Then what exactly do you want? Do you want to fight me, do you want to capture me, or do you want to kill me. What works for you?"

 _Just what are you playing at, Kira?_ L gritted his teeth "Capture you."

"Matsuda—put me to sleep."

"What?"

"With your power order me to go to sleep."

Matsuda did.

L moved towards the downed Kira but was blocked by Matsuda and Naomi.

"I'll be taking Kira."

Matsuda crossed his arms. "Leave before I make you leave... or cluck like a chicken... or something even more embarrassing which I haven't thought of yet..."

"I just proved that..."

Matsuda leveled a glare at L. "All you proved is that you're an asshole."

"Oh yes, Mr. 'please arrest me,' _that's_ a menace to society," Naomi scoffed "I believe we can deal with this Freak... L was it? Come back when you have the proper paperwork. Light Yagami is under our protection."

***

 **A/N:** _Owned, owned, and owned._

_Taking bets—just how much does Matsuda know?_ _And what is Light thinking?_ _Yes, in case you haven't noticed, L has a very good reason for acting like an asshole..._


	18. Saving Matt

**Six Months Ago**

"Wait, so what you're saying is you want to use Agent Ukita as bait?" the young man said into his head-set "DAMN that's cold!"

Near gaped at the speaker from his hiding place behind the sofaa certain red headed, be-goggled young man that was very much alive.

"Is there a problem?" asked his boss.

"No, ma'am." Matt cut the transmission and returned to the hack he was running on the target's personal information...

Near was about to make his presence known, when he stumbled on a discarded carton of cigarettes. _Well that could have gone smoother._

Matt whirled around, a pistol in his shaking hand. "Who's there? How the hell did you get in here?"

Matt regularly checkedthat monitor was up on his screen along with his homemade hacking program and an online game of Tetrisnot a single one of their precautionary alarms or traps had been tripped. Yet someone had infiltrated his hacker cave...

Near raised his hands above his head, "Matt... it's me"

"No! That's impossible! What are you?" Matt demanded "A shapeshifter? An illusionist?"

"Mattit's ME, it's Near!" Near considered for a moment how he was going to prove it to Matt who seemed to have suddenly developed quite a case of paranoia. _For that matter, are you really Matt? Just what happened to you?_ Near twirled his hair "Who else knows about that one time That it was you not Mello that flushed sodium down the toilet like a total moron?"

"N-Near... no... You could have read my mind or something..."

Near sighed apathetically and sat down in the middle of Matt's floor. He began to engage in a game of solitaire as Matt kept the gun trained on him. "Fine. Don't believe me. I'm just trying to save your life."

 _He looks like Near... he acts like Near... He knows what Near knows..._

" ** _If_** you are Near... how did you get here? I know where Near is supposed to be..."

"...Winchester England and I'll still be there if you check because I'm from the future. That's my power Matt, I bend time and space."

Matt gaped at him. Then he began to laugh. "Oh man this sounds like something that Mello would do. Did he put you up to this somehow?"

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Prove it."

In the blink of an eye, Matt's entire apartment was covered in Near's LEGO towers and Near had returned to the same position, on the floor playing solitaire, that he was in before he stopped time. Matt's jaw dropped as he wandered around the room, touching the towers trying to decide if they were real...

"You could still be an illusionist..."

"When did you get so paranoid? Here..." Near reached into his white pajama tops and tossed Matt a bag. Inside was a box of cigarettes, "Just got them from the shop down the streetcheck the time stamp on the receipt. Smoke them and tell me _that's_ an illusion. Just do it outside. Unlike you, I'm not trying to die a slow death of lung cancer."

"Is it really you, Near?"

"Yes. That's what I've been trying to tell you." Matt finally put his pistol away. He embraced Near in an awkward hug. "Matt... Why did you leave?" Near asked, "Why did you let us think you were dead?"

Matt left Near's question unanswered. "Near, why are you here?"

"I'm here to warn you. You have to get out of Japan..."

***

"Matt... there's that thing which we talked about..."

"Yeah, sure... just one more..."

"MATT!"

"Just one more, I promise... You know this would go faster if you helped me with this..."

Near sighed and joined Matt on the couch.

***

"Near, move!"

"I'm trying, it's stuck!"

"To your left, jackal, JACKAL!"

"Yeah, I see it!"

"Dammit, Near! Every time? You drive us off the cliff, EVERY TIME!"

"I'm sorryThis is my first time... I mean I don't play this as much as you do..."

"Give me the Warthog!"

"But..."

"Just give it!"

Onscreen the pink Spartan traded places with the white one in the driver's seat.

"I'm not really good at shooting either you know," Near complained.

"If it moves shoot itask questions later."

"What if I hit our guys?"

"No chance of that happening on this level, trust me. It's just _legions_ of heavily armed aliens trying to kill you..."

Near panicked when he saw that Matt was right...

"Hey, watch where you're throwing that!" Matt yelled when Near pushed the wrong button and threw the glowing blue grenade at Matt's pink Spartan character. "Oh Crap it's the sticky kind!"

There was a blinding flash and then just the aliens laughing malevolently over the corpses of their avatars.

_You Have Died. Game Over. Would you like to try again?_

Near sighed and put down the X-box controller. "Matt, did you consider what we talked about at all?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"Think about it, there's a Gaming Convention in L.A. we could go to... or..."

"Near, I can't leave. I have too much work to do here... and it may very well be my last chance."

"It will be if you don't leave Japan!" Near finally snapped. He was at his wits end at trying to get Matt to care about his future.

"Near... you asked me why I left the School and had them tell you I was dead..."

"Do you have any idea what that did to Mello?"

"It's because I _am_ dead... or might as well be. I didn't want to deal with all that emotional drama. I just wanted to get it over with. I'm dying. I have a blood clot in my brain. I wasn't even supposed to last this long. The doctors gave me six months at most. So as you can see," Matt laughed "it doesn't matter how much I smoke. I'm not going to make it to fifteen. I just wanted to go on one mission for the House before I kicked it."

"But... I'm supposed to save you."

"You already did... Damn the consequences. I've had more fun, and felt more alive than I've ever..."

Near closed his eyes to wipe away the moisture from his eyes... And when he opened them Near found himself outside of a toy shop in Winchester.

"No! I teleported! NO! NO! MATT!"

Near jumped backwards in time... he jumped forwards... He tried again and again...

But try as he might Near couldn't find his way back to Matt...

***

"Yes, everything is still proceeding according to plan. By tonight we'll have the catalyst..." Daisuke Matoba gave his report back to the House.

"Excellent work Matoba. Oh and Linda painted something interesting. Something previously unforeseen... but nothing we can't handle. Matt's hiding something from us. Use any means necessary to get it out of him."

"Very good K."

***

"Who are you hiding?"

"No one! I swear! PLEASE! I AM LOYAL TO THE HOUSE!" Matt cried as Matoba's underlings struck him again.

Matoba sighed already bored with watching Matt suffer and left the management of Matt's torture to his minions. He turned to speak with one of his underlings who had come in to give his report on his "totally legitimate" business. Yonegoro Nusumi removed his ever-present cowboy hat and bowed deeply upon entering the room. He then gave his report as an afterthought he added at the end:

"Oh, one of our meth labs was destroyed. There was a survivor but he was crazy, raving on about a monster or something..."

Matoba paused in his highly symbolic megalomaniacal globe spinning session with a look of concern "What did he say?

"He just kept repeating 'kira-kira' or something. I think he must have been sampling the stuff..."

"Tell all the guys to keep an eye out for this monster."

"You can't be serious..."

"This is very serious Nusumi. Let me know if you hear anything more." _K will be pleased to know that the forecast is still on track but just what's this guy after?_

"As you wish, sir..." As Nusumi turned to leave he noticed Matt. "That's a fine piece of ass..."

"What him?"

Matoba noticed Nusumi looking like he wanted to eat Matt. Nusumi restrained himself.

"Sorry, meant no disrespect, sir." Nusumi said when he saw Matoba eyeing him critically.

"No, its fine... he's just an underling that has failed me. I was just considering his punishment... Yes, do with him whatever you please..."

***

**Present Time**

Mello looked up in relief when Near returned through the door of the Karaoke bar. It was going on twelve hours since Near vanished.

Near's eyes were downcast. "I couldn't save him..."

"I kind of figuredsince history hasn't changed or whatever." To Near's surprise Mello got up and embraced him. "I'm just glad your okay."

***

The next day Near and Mello stood beneath the blood-stained banner bidding them "Welcome to the East West Pop Music Festival."

"I couldn't save Matt. And now the supermodel is dead too!" Near groaned after, learning of the death of Kiyomi Takada.

Mello had never seen Near looking so depressed... or so emotional, for that matter...

Though it made sense; Near certainly wasn't used to failing. He succeeded at everything he did. This made these current blows particularly hard.

"Hey, maybe it's save the supermodel, then save the world?" Mello suggested though he knew he was grasping at straws

"No it's obviously an if-then statement..."

"How would you know?"

"I said it!"

"Future you isn't the same as you!"

As they argued and wandered the halls of the abandoned Festival building they heard someone loudly clearing his throat behind them, they turned around to see an elderly gentleman looking at them sternly.

Mello and Near turned in unison to see...

"Mr. Wammy?" Near squeaked.

In a moment of detached terror Mello wondered if he could submit "Synchronized Gulping" as a new Olympic sport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** _As a prerequisite for this AU being in the style of the Heroes-verse characters must be inflicted with ridiculous levels of trauma. You may have noticed..._
> 
> _The chapter title comes from the Heroes spin-off novel "Saving Charlie" which (spoilers) also ends in failure. Sorry for everyone who wanted a happy ending-but on the bright side I just saved you seven bucks._


	19. Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _...There's something wrong with me chemically / Something wrong with me inherently /  
>  The wrong mix / In the wrong genes /  
> I reached the wrong ends / By the wrong means /  
> It was the wrong plan / In the wrong hands /  
> The wrong theory for the wrong man / The wrong eyes /  
> On the wrong prize / The wrong questions with the wrong replies /_
> 
> _With the wrong moon / Every wrong night /  
>  With the wrong tune played / Till it sounded right /_
> 
> _"Wrong", Depeche Mode_

Sayu groaned as she left the library seeing how dark, and late, it was. She was going to catch hell for staying out so lateher parents were so controlling! Yeah, she understood why they were like that... ever since... but still!

As Sayu walked home she became wary as she saw a group of men that seemed to be following her for several blocks... Sayu breathed a sigh of relief as the men suddenly dispersed and wandered away. Her parent's paranoia must be rubbing off on her. It's not like there were monsters lurking around every corner! Yes, Sayu couldn't understand what her parents were talking about. She never had those kinds of problems... ever. Indeed, sometimes it felt like she had a guardian angel looking out for her...

 **"You should to be more careful, Sayu"** whispered Kira, easily mistaken for a grotesque, as he was perched halfway up on the side of the building. **"We can't watch over you all the time."**

00000

"See, it's not foolishness, mother. It's paying off." Teru Mikami murmured. He had just been waiting for the light to change when as he saw the news broadcast on the jumbotron in the city square.

Again, all the rotten people he had thought had no place in this worldall the people he had wished dead... they had all been struck down... almost as if by the hand of God.

_Did I do this? Maybe I am... different? Am I Special in some way? No... it doesn't matter... Justice must be brought upon evil..._

"Help! SOMEBODY!"

Mikami looked down the alleyway and saw a mugging in progress and that as usual no one else lifted a finger... When Mikami rushed to the man's aid the gang turned their wrath on Mikami and meanwhile the guy he saved took off and left Mikami to be beaten to deathyes, another shining example of humanitydays like this made Mikami question, and he would wonder why he bothered. Mikami had all but resigned himself to that fate when the beating abruptly stopped. Mikami looked up and saw _Him._ Ethereal and perfect, his halo of auburn hair backlit by the setting sun, and great dark wings protruded from his back. He reached out his hand and grasped his, and those compassionate eyes met his own.

"Hey, are you okay?" That voice alone, deep and melodious, sent shivers up his spine.

Mikami saw that all the sinners lay dead at his feetjudged. It was _HIM!_ At this sight Mikami who had been struggling to get to his feet fell to his knees and prostrated himself before his savior... his angel... no his...

"Kami!" Mikami whispered in adoration.

Light was bemused _Well, THIS has never happened before. They usually run screaming when they see us. It's a nice change..._

The man had been beaten badly and sported deep cuts that were bleeding profusely.

"That looks pretty bad..." Light said to the man, only to find he had passed out while groveling. Light attempted to stop the bleeding but he needed stitches. He needed the hospital.

Light was afraid to move him he could have suffered a neck injury, but he couldn't in good conscience leave said injured man alone in an alleyway to be found by more of the city's vermin or to be found by the authorities and wrongfully accused of murder...

When Light attempted to pick him up the man screamed back awake.

That meant he had cracked ribs at least then...

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's okay, Kami..."

"You need the hospital... and it's a bad idea to be caught here so... I hope you're not afraid of heights... Hold on tight, okay?"

"Of course I trust in you..."

_The poor guy must really be rattled..._

"...Ka...mi..."

_Wait a second... he thinks I'm..._

Light had noticed that the man had said it several times but he hadn't realized he was addressing _him_ as Kami.

Kami as in superior? Well, yes and he well knew it. He was powerful... but he was no means untouchable or indestructible. Overestimating one's own abilities was the worst kind of folly. It was one of those lessons that Beyond had taught him well... and repeatedly. And even before he got these powers (his curse... his gift...) he was after all, a genius, the smartest student in the country. (was... _WAS_. Light Yagami is dead. That honor no doubt goes to someone else... He is only Kira now. Protector of the Weak, Slayer of the Wicked... subhuman monster, homeless runaway...) But Light could tell that that's not what this man meant when he said it. He meant Kami as in _God_.

Well... if he was perfectly honest with himself having someone worship him... he wasn't completely turned off by the idea... in fact it felt damn good. But as flattering as it was It was just plain wrong. Light held no such delusions. Gods were untouchable. Gods were pure. He was dirty, tainted. Unclean... He knew full well he had lost his purity long ago... he was rotten, to the core, no better than the people he judged But it was still worth itit HAD to befor the lives he _saved_.

No. He was no God.

He had never wanted any of this. He was a monster and he well knew it. But there was no going back.

 _It's probably for the best though... He'll just attribute his rescue to some miraculous divine intervention and won't come looking for us._ Light thought as he gently picked up the injured man and flew him to the hospital.

**"You know, I know you told him to hold on tight but I'm pretty sure he's holding on tighter and lower than absolutely necessary."**

_Ryuk!_

**"Just thought you'd like to know"**

00000

 **"Oi Light-o, he's still following you."**

_How the hell does this guy keep finding me?_

Light paused in his building hopping to glower down at the man in the trenchcoat. Teru Mikami, the man he had saved, and his ever present stalker was gazing up at him in awe and admiration.

**"What the hell do you want?"**

"I just want to serve you, God!"

Light glared at Mikami, eyes gleaming red, **"I am not God, I am a Devil Stay away from us."**

00000

Light sat on the park bench eating something cheap that the vendor's sold that only technically fell under the definition of food when an all too familiar figure approached him.

Teru wilted under Light's glare.

Before Teru could even open his mouth... "No," said Light.

"But..."

"No."

00000

It was just another night for Kirahe had tracked down members of a human trafficking ring that had managed to escape any form of Justiceto this abandoned warehouse when he saw a certain idiot fanboy of his was about to get caught in the crossfire.

 _Ah, DAMMIT!_

He could have just left the dumbass to his fate... but that would be wrong. So Light saved the idiot and his quarry escaped.

"They got away because of you!" Light was seething.

"I'm so sorry, my Lord."

"Stop calling me that! Stop following me around like a lost poodle! Go home!"

00000

Light was just returning to his current place with his bag of apples when someone suddenly grabbed him from behind and he was accosted with heavy breathing. Mikami leaned in and whispered huskily into his ear. "I've found you again."

Light freaked out at the sudden touch... and _threw_ his stalker off him. There was a sickening thud.

_What have I?_

Mikami must have hit the wall... Sometimes Light forgot his own strength.

 _Sure, he's annoying but..._

Luckily the pile of trash bags he landed in had apparently cushioned the blow.

Light breathed a sigh of relief when he opened his eyes.

 _He's alive._

"God..." Mikami whispered when he saw that Light was holding him, staring down with worry.

"I'm sorry my Lord. I shouldn't have..."

"No _I'm_ sorry"

"My lord?"

"I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"God..."

It was a moment of weakness.

Light took Teru to his place.

"I'll get some ice..." Light said as he saw the nasty bruise he had planted blossoming on Teru's face.

Teru grabbed his wrist his eyes were warm. "Kiss it and make it better?"

Yes, it was that easy.

It was Ryuk's faultwell with help from BeyondLight on his own wasn't really that interested... really. It was a symbiote's survival mechanism to release certain chemicals that made the host feel good about his presence (and get withdrawal symptoms if he were to leave). It worked both ways when Light felt good, so did Ryuk... Ryuk always was releasing said chemicals but when he was particularly happy he released more. Since said chemicals were transferred via skin contact it resulted in a feed-back loop of pleasure for all parties involved.

Now, Beyond wasn't known for restraint when it came to something he liked, such as sticking his fingers in the... er jam jar. The result for poor Light was a raging sex addiction. Light knew it was just one of his many, many problems. They mostly found they could take care of it for themselves however it certainly made it harder to resist when someone came along who was ready and willing to cater to his every need... especially after a long period of self-imposed isolation without any form of meaningful human contact. It was amazing he managed to resist as long as he did.

Light moved from the innocent peck on the cheek across Teru's face to claim his mouth with his. Teru melted in his arms.

"Teru," Light sighed, "what am I going to do with you? How can I fix this?" Light held him close. "Teru, what do you want?"

"I want..." Teru panted "I want to be one with God."

Light winced at that no matter how many times he told him... "Light. My name is Light. Address me as such."

"Light... please..." Teru pleaded as Light moved to mark his neck.

When Teru went to unbutton Light's trousers the clothes literally melted away. Light quickly rid Teru of his clothes as well.

Light took him in his hand and pumped him until he was on the edge when he suddenly stopped. Teru whimpered and pleaded but was denied. (Beyond had taught him well.) Light whispered in his ear what he would do instead and Teru almost came just then. Light could tell Teru was getting impatient. So was Light, his own needs had long been neglected. He could fit three fingers inthat should be enough, right?

Teru was shaking with need. "God! Please, take me!"

Light did and Teru screamed in pain.

"Are you alright? I can stop..."

"No, God noplease!"

It was Light's first time as seme. He tried to be gentle about it but he was clumsy, and unsure of his own strength. He was sure he was hurting him, but Teru insisted that he didn't mind.

Light was smug at how quickly he could make him come.

"God..."

 _Yeah okay... maybe in this context I am God._

000000

Mikami awoke first. He was plenty sore but he was also soaring on cloud nine. Mikami studied his Lord's sleeping form. Mikami left him undisturbed the Lord had well earned his rest.. He looked _perfect_ this way, with mussed hair, his flawless skin sweaty from exertion. It was at that moment that he realized he would do anything, ANYTHING, to keep the touch of his God. With his eyes, Mikami mapped every inch of Light's skin and stopped when they fell on the watch at his wrist. He was always wearing it. He never removed it not even when... It must be a holy relic. Mikami studied it too... it was broken.

 _I can fix it. I just know I can_

Mikami took the watch. Yes. He'd return it, fixed, before God even knew it was missing. He'd be so pleased!

000000

Light woke up to find Mikami cuddling against him.

"God has finally found me worthy to serve him!"

 _This was a mistake. This was a BIG mistake..._

"Teru, last night..." Light began

Teru looked crestfallen. "Did it mean nothing to you?"

Light sighed and tried again. "Look what I do... It's too dangerous..."

"I can help!"

"No! Absolutely not! You think I'm a God? Well then you're just a mortal! You're an idiot if you think you can keep up with me," Light said, trying to put it in terms that Teru would understand. Maybe if he was enough of an asshole he would finally drive Teru away... "You're not strong enough! You'll just get in my way!"

"But-but I understand now! When I was with you it all became clear! I _understand!_ I am _Special_ too! Please God!" Mikami got on his hands and knees. "Take me on as your partner!"

"We don't need a partner! We work alone!"

"But I see it, I hear ithow it's all supposed to go! It's a ticking... in my head. I am meant to serve at God's side! Please! Let me serve you?"

Light gaped... he knew those symptoms well... Beyond had sometimes downed whole bottles of stolen pharmaceuticals trying to drown out sounds only he could hear...

"God knows what I am?" Teru pressed, seeing Light's reaction. "God know what I have to do!"

 _No!_

"Yes, what you need to do is GO HOME, Teru."

"You know... you KNOW! Please God? Tell me!"

 _You'll just fuck up your life and for what?_ "GO HOME! You have a home to go back to don't you?"

00000

"Yeah, I know... he's like Beyond..."

 _Beyond what? Beyond normal?_ Yes. It was true. He was Special and God knew it. Mikami was pleased to hear his Lord talking about him. He had snuck back in after pretending to leave and listened at Light's bathroom door.

"Yeah, sure he seems nice enough right now, if a bit crazy... Ryuk, no! We can't tell him! What the hell do you want me to do? Next thing you know he'll be chopping people's heads open saying it's his evolutionary imperative. I mean, is there any other application for that power? No! He's better off _not_ knowing!"

_So that's how you do it... That's what I have to do..._

"And he'll be happier too, I'm sure..."

00000

Mikami did obey his lord. He went home. And when Mikami's brand new next-door neighbor Hirozaku Ukita came over to complain about his "telekinesis problem" Mikami thought nothing of it. In fact he was all too happy to take it off his hands, or head as it were.

"Uh, hi I'm you new next-door neighbor Hirozaku Ukita and I have a little problem"

"I'm" Mikami looked to his holy relic for inspirationthe broken watch he had taken from his God's sleeping form. "...Saiko. Saiko Terupleased to meet you. Let's discuss your problem inside..." _in my sound-proofed walk-in closet..._

 

Yes, he would get stronger and God would have to accept him when he returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** _Yeah... Not As Planned!_


	20. Monster

When Naomi returnedMatsuda was a wreck. His eyes were bloodshot and red from crying. His gun was dismantled, the pieces strewn across the table.

"Matsuda, what happened?" Naomi demanded. Nothing seemed out of order... The prisoner was still out, sleeping peacefully, (and despite being fried to a crisp earlier he now didn't have a mark on himthis all would definitely take some getting used to...)

"I screwed up," Matsuda murmured. "I screwed up bad..."

" _What happened!_ "

"I was only in there for a few seconds before we were interrupted and... all I saw... he was... But it doesn't excuse..."

"Matsuda?"

"He's asleep now... unguarded. I know now... He's guilty. Of everything L was accusing him of."

000000

"What do you mean he's escaped?" L demanded over the phone. The agent went on to explain that Saiko had somehow managed to access his powers in the dampening field enough to trick the machines into thinking he was dead, kill the guard who came to investigate, and escape the facility unnoticed by all. L was unnerved. Not since B had anyone ever managed to escape one of their max security cells... indeed L was so unnerved by this news that he failed to see Mr. Yagami's approach...

"Ow!" L said as he rubbed his cheek. Mr. Yagami had a mean right hook. He got up to a crouch from where he had been knocked to the floor... now if Mr. Yagami wasn't his handler (and technically his boss) he would have answered that with a kick in the face. He'd have to think of some other more subtle way to get him later...

"YOU BASTARD!" Mr. Yagami raged "You knew! You knew my son was alive..."

L casually got to his feet in the face of the target's father. "Yes. _Your son._ It's impossible for you to remain impartial. You are emotionally compromised! Protocol is clear. And before you even start, _you_ yourself agreed with me earlier, that taking him out was the best option. You yourself observed his regenerative capacities when you shot him." Mr. Yagami winced. "Therefore killing him isn't necessarily "lethal." We know _Kira_ is childish. After being exposed it was highly likely that Kira would kill everyone there! I made a judgment call. I observed protocol to the letter when dealing with a Freak that is a clear and present _danger_ to others."

Mr. Yagami sat down and rubbed his forehead. "I always knew... it was a possibility but I just couldn't no I didn't _want_ to believe it," Mr. Yagami nursed the glass of ice water that L had given him. "He was such a sweet boy. He could never stand to see others suffer... He couldn't even stand the sight of blood!" To think that his own sweet, empathic son had developed and USED that power!

L scratched his ankle with his other foot in thought. "But something still isn't right... Remember what we talked about? It's extremely out of character for Kira's to surrender like that. And he could have killed us at any time. So why are we still alive? Is this some last ditch effort to prove his innocence? Or does he have some other agenda? I don't know what he's playing at. You're insight would be invaluable."

"Insight..." Mr. Yagami repeated dully.

"As his father." Social niceties were not exactly L's forte...

"I lost my son five years ago. That... is a stranger to me too."

"Well remember what we talked about? Did you notice that your son was depressed?" _Suicidal?_

"No."

"Or a sore loser?" _A fanatic?_

"No!"

"Or that he was gay?"

"No. Before you ask, I didn't notice he was a serial killer either."

"I know this is hard..." L said mechanically.

"Do you, now?"

L entirely missed the dangerous tone in his voice... so for him there was no warning. L yelped when he felt the shock of ice water being dumped down his back followed by the literal shock of the resulting feedback from his powers.

Yes, maybe he had been a bit too blunt... L recognized it was his weak point, not really _getting_ normal human emotion. But that's why he wanted Mr. Yagami's insight! There was no need to react like that!

"Just what the hell are you doing?" L gasped out as he twitched on the floor in pain; the occasional spark sizzling out of his back.

"What do you think? I am going to see my son!"

000000

Naomi reacted exceedingly well considering she just learned that yes, they did have a superpowered mass murderer here in lock-up.

"Should we try and sedate him and move him to a more secure facility? But just how are we going to do that without getting killed... and how can we even justify any of it. There's no evidence that would be admissible in court..."Naomi was dreading the paperwork already... "Dammit, L was right... we are out of our league..."

"That won't be a problem," Matsuda was still plenty pissed off about being deceived. "He's not going to escape. He _wanted_ to be caught."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Naomi demanded.

"I told you, I didn't know, I didn't _see_ it. You're not going to believe this but he's possessed by this... alien monster on top of everything elseit made it harder to read his thoughts..."

Naomi sighed. "At this point it doesn't seem that crazy..."

"...And at the time we thought he killed Kiyomi Takada. So when I went in I started by looking for memories relating to that... and I was fishing around for his deepest darkest secrets. I figured killing the girl would be it... But he didn't even commit _that_ crime... I only saw that he saved the girl and..."

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that he's a _mass murderer_ but that's _not_ what he was trying to hide?" 

"Yeah actually..."

"I'd _really_ appreciate it if you get out of my head now" said another voice heard from.

In a flash Naomi had whipped out her gun and had it trained on Kira. "DON'T MOVE! DON'T TRY ANYTHING!"

Kira continued to lounge passively on the prison cot, keeping his eyes trained on the ceiling. "You can relax. I'm not going to kill you. If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead. And Matsuda is right. I'm not going to try and escape either. So I guess I'm stuck with you losers until L gets back. Yeah, I'm thrilled about that too. You should have just let him take me, you know."

"He would have killed you." Matsuda added 'ungrateful' on top of 'deceitful' and 'serial killer' to his list of reasons why it would be perfectly acceptable for him to hate the boy...

"Oh, and wouldn't _you?_ Had you known then?"

"You know" Matsuda began with scorn "when I saw _that,_ that L was telling the truth, I thought about shooting you... If you were still awake I probably would have. You you have no right looking so innocent... or sleeping so peacefully!"

Light shrugged and continued to stare up at the roof of his cell. "You still can if you want, shoot me I mean, if it makes you feel better..."

"But shooting you won't do any good, will it?" Matsuda replied.

Naomi cursed and lowered her gun, "So I guess we just hand him over to L?"

Matsuda sighed. "Either way, we're playing right into his hands."

"You know that I'm not going to leave. I'm not going to find _Them_ if I run away, now am I?" Light finished for him.

"You're a monster."

"I know."

"Of course you do," Matsuda got up and took to pacing in front of Light's cage. He knew that shooting him wouldn't do any good... but _now_ he knew where to hit where it hurt, "because you'd rather be a _monster_ than a _victim._ "

"Please..." Light snarled. "That's the stupidest"

"Yes, you are a _victim._ You can't hide it from me, _Kira._ You've got everyone afraid of you. They think you're dangerous You're infamous. An unstoppable monster. I'm not afraid of you. They don't know you. Not even this L-guy understands... I've been in your head. You're just a scared _child_ that's lashing out." 

Light refused to dignify that with a response...

"You want to save the world?" Matsuda taunted, "How do you hope to do that when you yourself think that you're very existence is a mistake! You've become the very thing you swore to destroy. You harm this world!"

Light got up from the bed and stalked towards the bars. "Just who do you think you are to lecture me? I don't have to justify myself to _you. You know nothing!_ "

"I do! I know _EVERYTHING_ about you!"

"Matsuda!" Naomi interjected. "Is it really wise to antagonize him?"

"He's not going to kill us. He won't violate his _code._ It lets him sleep at night."

Light looked Matsuda right in the eye. "Yes, it does, doesn't it?"

"You know what? I think I have some more paperwork to do..." Naomi grimaced "And an 'apology phone call' to make to L. I'll leave you two to your pissing match."

"Yes, you do that," Light smiled sweetly and gave a little wave.

"In the beginning you never meant to kill," Matsuda pressed on. "You couldn't control your power. You were so _scared._ You were afraid you'd murder your own family..."

Light was as stoic as ever. He returned to the cot and appeared to ignore the officer. But Matsuda could tell he was getting to him. His mind was _screaming._

Even Ryuk was getting agitated. **"He's bothering you! Can't we kill him, Light? Please? Please let me kill him?"**

 _No! He's an innocent. He's just doing his job! Just ignore him. He'll get sick of it eventually._

"People who you miss terribly and love very much!"

_Shut up!_

"Then to get your power under control you killed more. And you rationalized it to yourself. Until it became your duty, your cause for living... it's the most pathetic thing I've ever heard. Really, I feel so sorry for you."

"Then here's a thought _stay out of my head._ "

"But you can control your powers now, so why not go home? Why keep killing?"

"Why are you asking when you know the answer?"

"No really, indulge me."

"What do you think would happen if I tried? 'Hey, mom, dad, sorry I ran away..." _...and killed a bunch of people.'_ "'Oh that's okay, son. We forgive you. Now let's put this all behind us and go out to brunch?' Yeah, right. What reality are you living in?" Light laughed bitterly.

Matsuda looked on wide-eyed. Somehow that _laugh_ was more disturbing than everything else Matsuda had seen... "Light-kun?" 

"No." Light said in a quiet, even voice. "Light Yagami died five years ago. Let him rest in peace." _I AM KIRA! And there is only..._

"Yes, I get it. You wanted to help people. But you don't have to kill to do that!"

Light sullenly stared at the wall. _Again, just what reality are you living in?_

"There are better ways! You know this! Just look at the 'sinners' you've _spared..._ Mello, Teru Mikami, Beyon"

Suddenly Light was there, as menacingly close to Matsuda as the bars would let him, "If you mention _him_ to _Them_ I will kill you... codes be damned." _Mello hasn't done anything YET, Teru... Saiko I HAVEN'T-he'll pay! Ryuuzaki is repentant..._

"So are you... yet you still believe you should be punished. And you still want to die..."

"What's it to you?" Light growled, "Why do you _care?_ "

"Because you are a victim! Why are you so loyal? Why are you so ready to kill and to _die_ for the man who..." 

" _Stop it!_ "

"... _Raped_ you."

Light stepped back upon realizing he had just crushed two of the prison bars in his hands.

 **"Light-o!"** The tendrils burst out of Light's back and shoulders unbidden as Ryuk hovered protectively around his host, desperately wanting to rip apart the one that was causing his human so much pain.

 _No!_

Light retreated to the other end of the cell lest he be tempted.

Light glared hatefully at his tormentor from under his fringe of hair. "I don't expect _you_ to ever understand."

"You know your father's among _Them._ Were you planning on killing him too?"

"You know the answer to that..."

"Yes. You weren't. The very idea sickens you..."

"That won't stop me. That won't..." Light said with resolve. _Kira has no family._

"Light Yagami does. Oh and by the way, if you're going to follow through on that threat and kill me, you'll have to do it with your own hands. I've learned more about my own powerall thanks to you..."

Light knew exactly how to use and control his own powers in order to control others and now Matsuda had learned from Light...

 _Is he saying_ Light stood with clenched fists. "What have you done?"

"Your killing power. I believe I've managed to seal it away. It wasn't that hard. You never liked using it anyway."

 _NO!_ Sure, he hated using that power but it was the greatest weapon in his arsenal and it would set back his plan to destroy Wammy's House considerably. _Is he bluffing? I have to test it to see..._

"Oh it's still thereyou can still use it... but you'll be really sorry if you do."

Light laughed brokenly again.

"There, now nothing's stopping you. You don't have to be Kira anymore. You can go home."

 _Yeah... a bit too late for that, don't ya' think?_ "Wwhy?"

"I'm a strong believer in second chances and you're a nice kid... for a mass murderer."

"Which brings me back to _why?_ I'm a _monster._ I know it and you know it." _Do you have any idea how many people I've killed? Because I sure don't!_

"It's NOT too late for you."

 _YOU IDIOT! WHAT REALITY ARE YOU LIVING IN?_ "This... this doesn't change anything! I'm still planning on bringing that place down, for what they dideven if I don't have that power."

"You know... you only know _his_ side of it... They might not be such bad guys."

"They kidnapped _you._ "

"Yes, I'm still a bit ticked off about that. But would it really hurt to hear their side of it?"

Light sighed. "Why do you think I haven't killed them already?"

"Your father," Matsuda said simply.

Matsuda picked up a stray thought... _Dad's gonna kill me!_

"You know," Matsuda began conversationally "while I'm in here I could erase the last five years. Let you forget all the terrible things you've done. Make you that sweet kid you once were..."

"No! Don't even think about it. That is my..." _guilt... Don't take it away from me!_

"You're afraid." You didn't have to be a mind reader to see that.

"Please don't do it! I'm a better person now than I was then!" _I was a self-absorbed spoiled bratdon't reduce me to that!_ "Besides, they are going to hate me anyway. I'd rather know why."

Matsuda looked unmoved.

"And there are others... _they_ need me. I have to stop Saiko. You _know_ that is _my_ responsibility. Near, Mello, Misa... they're all counting on me!"

"What does stopping Saiko have to do with taking down Wammy's House?"

"That was for _later._ L forced my hand."

"Hmmm." Matsuda looked thoughtful.

 _He's toying with me... you asshole! I'm reduced to this?_

**"Just let me out! We'll tear him apart! We'll..."**

_Ryuk, I said NO!_

"Please don't do it, Matsuda. It wouldn't be real!"

"Alright tell you what... I'll leave your memories intact if you consider what we talked about."

"What exactly are you asking?" Light asked through gritted teeth.

"Give Light Yagami another chance," Matsuda pleaded.

Light walked up and bashed his head against the bars of the cell. He smiled brokenly. "Forget this L guy, _you_ are the worst opponent I could ever have... thank you."

"Ahem" both Matsuda and Light were startled to see that Naomi had returned and that she was not alone, there standing in the doorway...

"Dad..." Light whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** _And that is why you do not mess with psychic!Matsuda._
> 
> _Coming up nextL gets a new assignment (protip: it involves handcuffs)_


	21. Welcome Home

"What's going on?" Matsuda demanded when he saw Naomi with the other man who kidnapped him, Light's father...

Naomi flashed some papers at them. "Transfer orders."

"For Light-kun?"

Naomi nodded, frowning (she was not liking how chummy Matsuda now was with the _mass murderer..._ )

"And for us."

"Matsuda-san, Naomi Misora-san. Welcome to Wammy's House. You both work for me now," Mr. Yagami glanced pointedly at the cell "Open it up. Now." Naomi shared a look with Matsuda and then maneuvered her slender hands around the twisted metal (the remnants of Light's duress) to open the cell door.

"I would like to speak with the prisoner in private," Mr. Yagami said of his son...

"Uh... That's against the rules," Masuda insisted, concerned about the treatment of said prisoner...

Mr. Yagami sighed. "Very well... just don't interfere."

Inside the cell Light had retreated to the far corner curled up into a fetal ball.

 _How much does he know? Just how long was he standing there!_

After everything that happened... including dying twice in one day Light was more than ready to crawl in a hole. He did _not_ want to deal with this...

 _Attachments are a weakness!_ Beyond's voice scolded him from the depth of memory.

Light normally had iron control of his emotions but after everything that had happened today... Light was sure that if not for Beyond's training he probably would have killed everyone he met out of frustration by now. Light found himself really hoping that Matsuda was telling the truth about sealing his powers...

Mr. Yagami loomed over his son. Light wouldn't meet his stare.

"Light..."

To Light's utter amazement his father's first move wasn't screaming, accusations, or attempted homicide as he expected and was prepared for...

No.

Mr. Yagami's first move was to embrace his estranged son, _Kira_ , in a hug. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

 _What?_ "No dad! What are you saying? No dad it's me. It's my responsibility... I"

"Shhh..." Mr. Yagami held him tight.

"Whatever else has happened, whatever you may have done, know that you are still my son."

 _It might not be true, he might be lying through his teeth_ but it was so what Light wanted to hear... Everyone has a breaking point.

Light broke down sobbing as his father stroked his hair.

"Since you were young I knew... I knew you had the Code for powers... but I didn't want _Them_ to have you. I didn't want you ending up like..." Mr. Yagami trailed off.

But Matsuda was privy to that secret. The story of a boy bereft of his childhood, raised only to be a weapon, and undergoing "training" that would be better defined as "torture."

A little boy named L Lawliet...

_But now that's the **best** Light can hope for..._

"I just wanted you to have the opportunity for a normal life... That being said... I must say that I am less than pleased about some of your choices... But... I will see what I can do about brunch."

Light looked at his father, wild-eyed. That meant... he had heard _everything_ and... and he accepted him back? Just like that? No! This couldn't be real. His father would never accept him back after all he's done...

 _I wouldn't accept me back..._

Mr. Yagami glanced at their unwanted audience. "We'll talk more later, okay? But don't think you're getting off easy You are _grounded_ until further notice."

Light gaped. _Grounded?_ "You're not serious."

Matsuda winced. "He is."

 _What you did Light... You **will** be paying for itfor the rest of your life. But I just want my son back._

Light slumped in his father's arms, he was exhausted in every waymentally, physically, emotionally... and the room was beginning to blur around the edges. His dad, Matsuda, and Naomi... they all sounded so far away...

But he just slept why did he feel so sleepy?

"Whawhat did you do?" Light slurred.

Mr. Yagami pulled back a now emptied syringe. He had plunged it into Light's neck as held him and Light had been too emotionally unbalanced at the moment to heed Ryuk's warning of danger...

The drugs were very potent but only just now beginning to take effect.

"It's alright... it's just a sedative. I have to take you in... okay?"

"Okay..." Light whispered.

**"Light! It's not too late! Just give me a minute and I'll purge itand we can get out of here and"**

_No. Don't! Home! We're going home._

"That wasn't necessary. He would have gone with you voluntarily!" Matsuda cried.

"It's for _his_ protection," Mr. Yagami explained as he carried his son out.

"What's going to happen to him?" Matsuda demanded "Hey!"

Mr. Yagami remained silent, so Matsuda peeked into his mind and glimpsed the possibilities...

Death, dissection, reprogramming...

"He's your _son!_ " Matsuda shouted in outrage.

"You think this isn't hard for me?" _You can't work at Wammy's House and NOT be comfortable with morally grey. I'll do what I can... but ultimately it's not up to me...Matsuda, I know you can hear my thoughts. If you want to help him, then come with me. I'm sure your testimony will prove invaluable as to why he SHOULDN'T be put down..._

Matsuda followed as did a very confused Naomi...

000000

**Wammy's House Tokyo Division HQ (a.k.a. "Wammy's Paper Corporation")**

L left the infirmary shirtless in order to let the electric burns on his back cool off. (Yeah, Mr. Yagami's trick with the ice watervery funny indeed) and was soothing himself with a bowl of mint ice cream when he was dismayed to learn that Kira was already the newest occupant on Level 5.

 _Damn you Yagami-san! That was supposed to be my catch!_

L entered the observation room where he found Dr. Takahashi had already begun running preliminary testing on the subject.

L observed on the monitors that Light was out like... well a light and...

"Why isn't he in the standard issue?" L commented noting that he was currently wearing a rumpled black designer suit instead of the typical white pajamas of inmates.

"That's the symbiote," Dr. Takahashi explained. "A true xenomorph. Never seen anything like it. And with this subject... truly fascinating..."

"Can't we separate them?"

"That might kill himand at the very least it would upset him..."

L did a double-take "So?" L wasn't too concerned about the _feelings_ of a mass murderer...

"The Board has yet to reach a decision. Until they do he remains alive," Dr. Takahashi said neutrally as he continued to study the computer-generated model of the subject's genetic code...

"Hmm. Pity..." L said in between scoops of ice cream. He knew he should be getting on to his next casebut there were still unanswered questions. L didn't like leaving loose ends...

"And upsetting an _Omega Level_ mutant?" Dr. Takahashi said, not taking his eyes off the charts "Bad idea..."

000000

Light awoke to the sounds of screaming, the heat licked at his naked form as a fire raged down the hall, way too close for comfort.

But that wasn't the most unsettling thingthat was the fact that he was alone.

"Ryuk?" Light began with increasing levels of panic. _"Ryuk where are you?"_

Light cautiously exited the open cell door stepping over the twisted bodies that lay strewn about the hall searching for Ryuk (or his father or even Matsuda for... someone.)

"You sure screwed the pooch on this one, didn't you poodle?"

Light whirled around to see Beyond Birthday walking out of the flames.

"Ryuuzaki?"

Then Beyond was _there,_ holding him in his arms, and invading his mouth with a passionate kiss. The flames danced nearer. Beyond broke away and whispered scornfully in his ear "Did you forget _everything_ I ever taught you? About attachments? About control? And now you've lost sight of your objectives!" Beyond grasped him even closer, "You just _let them_ take you..." 

Light gaped at Beyondhe had the nerve to say this right after he... "As if you ever practiced what you preached!"

"What, you think I'm attached to _you?_ " Beyond scoffed as, without warning he produced and impaled Light through the heart with a katana.

"I _used_ you, poodle. That's all. Get over it," Beyond said as he twisted the blade.

Light was choking on his own blood as he gazed up at Beyond with a look of betrayal only to see it wasn't Beyond holding the sword anymore. It was Saiko.

 **"You don't know a thing about power."**

Light woke up screaming.

**"Light-o! Light-o wake up! LIGHT LIGHT! I'm here! I'm here, okay? Are you alright?"**

"Yeah... Fine..." Light panted. "Just a nightmare."

"It doesn't surprise me... that Kira-kun has bad dreams."

Light did a double-take was he still dreaming? _Beyond... No, no... it's just L..._

Yeah, he could deal with L. No crazy conflicting emotional issues there. No sir, none at all. (Ryuk, sensitive to Light's unconscious desires, put his all into making his host look as pristine and unruffled as if they had spent an hour in front of the mirror.)

 _And why is he walking around shirtless? That's very distracting..._

Light leaned back completely relaxed and smirked up at L. "Yes? Something I can do for you... L?"

"Well for starters" L continued to dissect him with his eyes, "how the hell did you know who I was?" Kira knew from the beginning, he had always addressed him as L. _B... B must have told him..._

"Hmm..." Light smiled brighter, "Lucky guess?"

"Where's Beyond Birthday?"

"Who?" Light asked innocently.

L grabbed Light by his shirt collar and got in his face "If you want to play games, Kira...!"

"Ah... that's what you're really here foryou're here to continue this then?" Light asked as he effortlessly knocked L off of him and got to his feet.

"There's nothing to continue... you forfeited the match like the coward that you are!"

Light bristled. "I didn't surrender because I was afraid of you if that's what you think! Throwing your powers around like that? You could have hurt those innocent police officers! You want to fight? Then let's go!"

"Yes. Let's," L smiled. "You're confident that you will win in here, aren't you? Within the power dampening field? I am a lot stronger than I look. I have trained in unarmed combat since I was three years old. So in short... I can still kick your ass"

L rubbed his cheek from where Light backhanded L in a move so swift it wasn't caught on camera.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you still talking?" _Damn, you're cute when you get mad..._

Light laughed with glee as L proceeded to pummel him, kick after kick... Light fell back but kept rising to his feet. Light rolled with every kick, every punch... but didn't fight back.

 _Even now? Fight me damn it!_ L soon was bashing the bloodied Light up against the wall. "Had enough yet, Kira?"

"Yes, very impressive. I commend you, I haven't had this much fun in a _long time!_ However, I think you may have forgotten an important little detail. My powers, well most of them... **it's Ryuk. It's not a mutation."**

As Light said this, their positions were swiftly reversed and Light pinned L to the floor by the neck with one hand.

 _The entire time? He was holding back the entire time!_

"I win."

"You didn't! YOU CHEATED!" _I've lost? No! I never lose! NEVER! The guards? No they'll never make it in time. I'mI'm going to die... he's going to kill me! He's gonna..._

"Shh... L... calm down. I'm not going to kill you" as Light said this he released his throat-hold... and pinned his arms above his head instead. L continued to kick and struggle but failed to move him. "If we wanted you dead, you'd be dead and I've been thinking about... well a lot of things lately... and maybe you and I got off on the wrong foot."

L stopped his struggles, paralyzed in shock as Light gently ran his other hand through L's hair.

"Whawhat the hell are you doing?" That hand moved lazily down his cheek, down his neck, and stroked down that bared expanse of skin on his chest...

L did not particularly like the way that Light was looking at him-like a hungry tiger eying a particularly juicy piece of meat...

L felt abject terror and... oddly excited as Light closed in...

"Claiming my victory," Light said as he closed the last few inches and aggressively claimed L's mouth with his own. He began to vigorously explore these conquered territories with teeth and tongue eliciting absolutely beautiful rumbling noises from deep within L's throat.

 _What IS this?_ Part of L's mind returned from the initial shock... This... felt good. It felt _damn_ good. And that scared him...

The burns on his back hurt as he shifted around on the floor but only served as a high-contrast to Light's handiwork as the hands wandered across his bare chest and stomach. L groaned as Light bruised his left nipple. L had another sudden epiphany... Light wasn't actively holding him down anymore because both hands were actively engaged in... _oh!_

Without even thinking about it L had wrapped his arms and legs around Light as he workedjust touching, petting, stroking...

L began to come to his senses again when he began to hear... what were those noises? Those LOUD whimpers and moans... was that Light? No... wait _that_ one right therethat was Light... Which could only mean... that that was _him_ crying and begging for... _what?_

Light began to grind against him...

_NO!_

_NO! NO! NO! NO!_

Like hell he was going to give it up in a _prison rape!_

This scared L so much that he began to spark (it scared him so much he managed to summon his powers _in the dampening field_ ) and he blasted Light across the room.

"YOUYOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT! YOU'RE _SICK!_ "

"Ow! You know, a simple 'no' would have sufficed!" Light growled as he picked himself up from where he had been thrown smoldering against the cell wall.

"Just what is going on here?" The familiar voice of a certain elderly British gentleman came floating in.

L looked up in mortification to see their audience: Mr. Wammy ( _Kira it would have been FAR more merciful if you had just killed me..._ ), Dr. Takahashi ( _no doubt overjoyed by the influx of new data_ ), and Mello and Near ( _scarred for life..._ ) 

0000000

Dr. Takahashi slapped him as soon as they were out of earshot of the cage. "Did you forget what I just told you? He's an omega level mutant and you keep bothering him? Are you an idiot?"

"He's not a toy, L..." Mr. Wammy began but was distracted mid-reprimand when he saw something more disturbingMello and Near were now chatting pleasantly and familiarly with Kira... "The Board requests your presence within the hour. So you may want to work on looking presentable... Oh and L... next time you get the urgedon't molest the inmates. _Call me_ and I'll hire you a hooker or something..." 

"Why does everyone assume I started it?" L demanded, "Or that I'd let him top me if I did?" But no one was listening. _Not a toy, huh?_ "Well he COULD be..." L muttered when Watari was out of earshot. _Kira wants to play? Fine! How about "Operation"?_ L fantasized. _Guess what... You're the board._ L noticed he was still breathing heavily and that he was missing that touch. As much as his mind screamed denial, his body certainly wanted whatever had been coming next...

 _Kira!_ L huffed in frustration. _Fucking Kira! Just what the fuck did you DO to me?_

0000000

"Please tell me you're joking?" L demanded of the assembled panel as they read out their decision in one of "Wammy's Paper Company's" darkened meeting rooms... "He's Kira! He has killed _millions!_ He is far more dangerous than Saiko! According to our own scientists, he's easily the most dangerous Freak we've ever encountered!"

"Exactly why he is far too valuable a weapon to discard," said Roger.

"And that's why we want _you_ to break him in," said Mr. Wammy.

"WHAT?" L couldn't believe this! Of all the freaks that they _had_ put down, and now _this one_ that most obviously deserved it... _Why?_ "Am I training my replacement?" L wasn't going to sugar-coat anything.

"You are not being replaced." Daisuke Matoba assured him "He will be our last resort, only used in case of crisis, I assure you..."

 _Sure..._ Oh yes. L remembered the last time they had decided to take on a Backup. That had only ended in blood and dissection...

"You're not training your replacement," Mr. Wammy insisted. "You're training your partner."

 _Unacceptable... Absolutely..._ "One of us, one of them," L fired back.

"Of course you two will have handlers, but a threat as bad as Saiko... it requires more guns than usual."

"Am I being punished for something?" L demanded "How the hell do you expect me to do that? He's a _mass murderer,_ he's a sociopath, he's a compulsive liar, he's an egomaniac, he..."

One of the higher-ups typed in something on his laptop and security footage (complete with loudly blaring audio) from an hour ago played out for all to see.

"...and he seems to like you."

L turned a brilliant shade of red as he found himself wishing he had a different power right about nowlike phasing, or terrakinesisjust fall into the ground, let the earth swallow him up

"I'm sorry, I don't understand..."

"Linda's paintings suggest that _you_ are the one that ensures his loyalty," K nodded and another of the men in suits brought a scan of it up on the next slide of their PowerPoint presentation...

L's eyes became as wide as dinner platters "No... just, NO! You are NOT asking me to..."

...The painting was explicitly, unmistakably of _him_ getting fucked by Light Yagami. He was crying out in pain while Kira gazed down at him with doe-eyed affection...

Roger tapped at the screen, "Use whatever method is effective. Just get him under control."

L twitched and sparked randomly as he was assaulted by a very _emotional_ response (shame, fear, panic, _rage..._ )

"No... I'm sorry I must be misunderstanding, you can't honestly be asking me to..."

"L Lawliet!" K reprimanded, "You _will_ seduce Light Yagami. This is a _direct order._ Do you have a problem with following _orders?_ "

"No, of course not," L said through gritted teeth. "I will do whatever the mission requires..."

K smiled at this. Yes. Now all the pieces were in place. "Very good, then we will leave this assignment in your _more than capable hands_ , meeting adjourned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** _Beware the Hug of Doom!_
> 
> _I'm not making this up: on Heroes if you're a series regular any crime up to and including mass genocide will be pardoned over an awkward family brunch (preferably with waffles)..._
> 
> _Oh and Wammy's Board of Director's is obviously populated by Yaoi fangirls..._
> 
> _Can you imagine?_
> 
> **Chibi!Linda:** _Oh, I'm sorry that painting wasn't meant to be predictive. That was for my DeviantArt account! (BTW do you need anyone to review that security footage? You know, just for research purposes...)_


	22. Awkward

After the meeting L tried and failed to avoid an awkward encounter with Mr. Yagami...

"Your son mouth-raped me I had nothing to do with it." L tried to explain about the video that they had seen, and subsequent assignment. That didn't go over so well... "It's not like I like this either!" Indeed he was still feeling sick over the very idea of it...

Mr. Yagami sighed. "L, I know you have your orders... But... My son... "

_"Kira..."_

"Whatever else he may be he is my son and he has been through a lot... So, I figured I should give you fair warningif you hurt my son, we will have a discussionand it will involve a squirt gun."

"Yes, I understand..." L said subdued.

Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Don't feel like I'm picking on you, I'm going to talk to him too, that was _hardly_ appropriate behavior"

"Don't! You'll just blow my cover if you do!"

"It's important to set boundaries and in the long run it will only make your _assignment_ easier..."

L sighed "Why, what did you have in mind?"

"That I' let slip' about how he should be careful around you. That you don't have any friends, let alone _that_ kind of experience and from that 'slip' he should be able to figure out that that's why you reacted the way you did..."

L felt physically ill. It was a perfectly good plan but L didn't like it allbecause it was completely true.

000000

"Well, I'm still not quite sure how we got out of that one..." Mello muttered as he and Near walked down the street away from "Wammy's Paper Company" without incident. "Not that I'm complaining..."

000000

**Earlier**

"Just what did you think you were doing?" Mr. Wammy demanded as he dragged Mello and Near through the facility "If something happened to you two..."

"There's always Linda! She's a perfectly capable successor!" Near argued, but was ignored.

"There are already agents working this case!"

"But it's not just another case!" Mello defended "Unless we stop it Tokyo's gonna explode!"

"So in other words, it's just another case..."

"Watari! Thank goodness you're here!" Mr. Wammy almost ran into Dr. Takahashi who was currently in the process of going into a total panic. "I didn't know what to do! There's a... situation on Level 5!"

Mr. Wammy's eyes narrowed. "What sort of _situation?_ "

The situation apparently was that L was making out with one of the Level 5 inmates. Mello did a double-take when he saw who the inmate was... "Hikaru?"

"Mello?"

"What are you doing _here?_ " Near asked innocently as he peered into the cell. "I mean, what about the supermodel?"

"You...and L...?" from the look of it, Mello's world had just been shattered again...

"Yeah, saved the supermodel. Misa Amane... nice girl..." ( _ **shrill** voice..._ )"Or at least she _was_ saved before... all _this_ happened. They have assured me that 'she's safe,' whatever that means..."

"You... and L?" Mello insisted.

Light sheepishly put a hand behind his head. "Er... yeah L and I... were just... fighting a bit yeah. Near nice to see you again too, or meet you for the first time uh yeah" _Damn time-travel._

 ** _"Awkward"_**

"Fighting?" Near began, completely deadpan. "I am not familiar with that combat style perhaps you could teach it to me."

"NO!" Light and Mello shouted in unison. Near smirked.

 _No way, not now, not EVER!_ Thought Light, _I mean, what is he twelve? What are they TEACHING kids these days?_

_No! No way. Kira is keeping his murdering hands off Near!_ Thought Mello, _Besides if anyone is TEACHING anything to Near, it's gonna be me! Wait..._ Mello's thoughts ground to a halt. Where had _that_ come from? Mello blamed this current disturbing train of thought entirely on Kira and... _"YOU AND L?"_ Mello was still stuck on that like a broken record.

"Well, tried... It didn't work out so well..." Light pointed out.

" _Nobody_ tries with L..." Near said. L and any sexual activity just did not compute.

"B tried with L..." Mello pointed out.

"Nobody since B tried with..."

That peeked Light's interest. "Wait... why was that?"

"L was totally not interested," Mello supplied authoritatively. "We'd hear it all the time... L kept yelling at him stuff like 'stop following me around like a lost poodle' and shocking him."

"Really?"

"Why?"

"No, no, no. It's just all so fascinating," said Light. _And now I know who to blame for years of childhood abuse. Thank you L, thank you very much._

**"That's hardly fairand we both know the REAL reason you're mad at him is that he just gave you the brush off."**

_The "brush off" generally doesn't come with getting hit with 10,000 Volts. And I have every reason to be angry. He's the reason that Beyond... I mean just because he was too busy to deal with..._

**"Ahem Saiko."**

Light angry internal monologue skidded to a screeching halt.

 _Alright, I'll **try** not to hold it against him._

**"Right"**

_No promises..._

"Well... I guess you didn't die then...?" Mello said, continuing in the spirit of awkward conversation.

"Yeah, I did... _twice today._ Didn't take... Oh that reminds me, guys. Be on the lookout for a man that's well he's around 5'7, 123 lbs with long black hair, may or may not wear glasses. He's Saiko. His real name is Teru Mikami. He's an intuitive power thief, and from what I observed he has telekinesis, cryokinesis, and some kind of power reflection ability and yeah, I don't think I need to tell you this but... yeah be careful..."

"Wait..." Mello was struck by a sudden realization "if you know so much about him can't you just..."

"Light winced. It didn't work on him..." Light muttered something that sounded like 'power reflection' "oh and what about you and you know... that other thing?" If Mello changed his mind, it would be the perfect opportunity to test Matsuda's bluff, to see if he could still use his killing power without consequence...

"It's _fine._ I'll handle it..." _No Kira, I still don't want you killing "crazy uncle Rod."_ "If I change my mind, I'll let you know."

"I figured I'd ask now since they don't exactly let me have a cell phone in here..."

Near looked between Light and Mello _Just what's going on?_ "How do you know so much about Saiko?" Near asked Light.

"Well the bastard turned out to be my ex..."

 _"Too much information!"_ Mello announced before covering his ears and began humming off-key in the futile hope of erasing all the disturbing things he'd seen and heard today.

"What are you two doing now? I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?"

"Hikaru Ryuuzaki is a friends of ours, what is he doing _here?_ " Near demanded. 

"He's Kira," Mr. Wammy informed them.

Near looked surprised and dismayed but Mello just nodded. "I know."

Near swiveled around, "Wha You do?"

"He's been really helpful to our current case," Mello put forward.

"But... that doesn't make sense! Why would future me go to Kira, one of the most evil guys in existence for help..."

"Uh hello, sitting here..." Light sighed hopelessly. "If it helps future you didn't particularly seem to like me, but he asked anyway..."

"And you did it, knowing that I... future me... er... didn't like you?"

"Hey, if someone from the future says the world's going to be destroyed if you don't do something about it, what would you do?"

"Ignore the nutcase?" Mello suggested.

"I guess that's why I didn't come to you," Near muttered.

"As far as I can tell I did what you... he asked. So hey, can you tell me is the world is saved yet?" Light melodramatically threw his hands up in the air. "Or did I just screw myself over for no reason."

Mr. Wammy looked thoughtful as he listened in.

Something obviously had gone really wrong somewhere. If Near had felt the need to risk coming back and changing history _again..._

As for Kira's fate... he knew how it would play out... K and Matoba pushing for keeping the subject for study, Roger could go either way depending on how useful the subject appeared to be, and all the others would all be for termination... But when it came to the Board, Mr. Wammy had the final word.

000000

 **Present**

"Well, Mr. Wammy looked distracted. I imagine it was Kira getting it on with our mentor... "Near answered Mello's query, looking a bit sick. He had been okay if a bit surprised about the whole idea of L and _Hikaru_ , but L and _Kira_ , that was a whole different story... There was also another troubling matter: _I still don't understand? Why did I, future me, go to Kira? I mean, he's obviously involved in the upcoming disaster somehow..._

"Yes... speaking of which while we're at it, I was thinking of stopping by the _Konbini_ here and picking up a bottle of industrial grade bleach." When Mello had seen L and Kira together... he had had an odd twisting feeling in the pit of his stomach. Disgust. Yes. It had to be disgust... 

"Yes that sounds like a plan." Near's hair twirling ground to a halt, "Though if that's the case..." that they escaped notice and punishment because of the whole Kira issue... "Perhaps we should send Kira a thank you fruit basket or something as well?" though Near said this with a sly look in his eye that did not bode well for the recipient of said gift...

Mello grimaced. "Maybe a fruit cake. That sounds more appropriate."

"Yes..."

000000

Having no other leads at the moment the dynamic duo attempted to contact the artist, Rue Ryuuzaki again, only to find his place ransacked and Rue Ryuuzaki nowhere to be found... they did, however find a recently painted picture that looked rather disturbingit was of Near using his newfound samurai sword to take on a T-Rex.

Near's eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh man..."

"So, now what do we do?" Mello could seethey were fresh out of leads "Hey, maybe you could leap to the future and find out what we do?"

Near wasn't too keen on jumping around through time after seeing that painting, and knowing that his powers were on the fritz ever since he tried and failed to save Matt...

"Ever since... Maybe it's a punishment because I tried to change the past and crossed over my own timeline?"

"Yes... or maybe all you need is a blue police box," Mello said snidely.

"Yes. You're a riot."

"What, you're the one who said it first."

"We just... we can't give up. We just need to find hope," Near said as he took Mello's hand in his. That uncomfortable feeling was back. He had sometimes felt this way around Matt... and then watching Kira and L... and now with Near...

_Maybe I'm coming down with something..._

_Yes a case of gay._ A voice whispered from somewhere in the back of his mind.

 _Oh fuck no!_ Well Mello didn't consider anything wrong with that... in anyone else. B, Kira, _L?_ Yeah be gay... whatever. But in _him_... no way! The very idea clashed rather violently with his devout Catholic upbringing...

_This is Near's fault somehow. Near always beating me at everything I do! Near with his **powers!** Near with his neediness and vulnerability and adorableness and... _

_No. No. No. No. No. No. No._

_No. Kira. (Safe topic.) Yes. This is Kira's fault. Of course it's Kira's fault! How dare Kira attempt to seduce our mentor! Kira is obviously the antichrist sent to Earth to tempt him with an evil plan to corrupt his morals... stupid sexy Kira! I mean, he's a **guy** he has no right looking so pretty... Aaaaah!_ Mello was about to bash his brains into the nearest wall when he and Near came across a blonde woman (that apparently shared Mello's taste in tight leather outfits) sitting on a park bench crying...

Mello broke Near's handhold and turned to comfort the woman. "Hey, you okay?"

She shook her head in between weeping...

"Mello, the case?" Near contended.

"Yeah in a minute..."

"My boyfriend..." she said in between sobs "We had a fight... he hit me. We broke up. But my bag! I left it in our hotel room... It's pink with hearts and it's got all my money... and my picture of my mother... and..."

"Don't worry, my friend and I will help!" Mello announced. _Yes. I shall now save the girl and prove once and for all that I am 100% completely straight. Yes, have no fear Mello to the rescue!_

"We will?" Near said flatly.

"Yes, we will." Mello's tone was dangerous and allowed for no arguments. "I'm Mello, this is Near!" Near could only look on in horror as Mello continued on in his new-found 'white hat Dudley Do-right' imitation.

The woman looked up and her eyes were suddenly (and suspiciously) dry. "I'm Hope."

0000000

"This is the dumbest plan ever!" Mello announced as he and Near pushed the catering cart down the hall towards their target's hotel room. They were both dressed in matching red bellhop uniforms.

"Don't look at me. You're the one who decided to take advice from the strange woman," Near did not like this at all...

"You're the one who said we just needed to find Hope..."

"We both know that that's not what I meant!"

"Nearit's time."

Near sighed and ducked under the table cloth, hiding under the catering cart. Mello knocked on the hotel door.

"Room service!" He called.

A man with long blonde hair and stubble answered the door in his bathrobe. "I didn't order any room service."

"Ah, it's complimentaryfor high rollers!" the man nodded and allowed Mello to leave the cart in the room and then shooed him out. Near waited until the man was in the shower and then ducked out of his hiding place in the cart and opened the door for Mello so that the two of them could search the room for the stupid woman's stupid bag.

"We're wasting time here!" Near groaned for the fiftieth time as he searched through the stranger's things. Then he pushed back the clothes and found the gun hanging in the closet

"Mello, let's get out of here."

"But I promised her and we've come this far"

"You know what, Mello? Forget it!" Near went out the door, and then turned and scolded Mello in an angry whisper "We're supposed to be saving the world! Not _getting conned._ "

"Fine! Leave! I don't need you to find one stupid bag!"

Mello bit back a gulp as he heard the bathroom door opening. He dived under the man's bed. Ah, there was the stupid bag.

Mello peeked out from his hiding place and once again considered gouging his eyes out.

 _Oh God! Why the hell does every little "adventure" of ours end up with me getting stuck in hotel rooms with naked men!_ Mello thought incredulously.

000000

"Yeah, it's taken care of," Hope said into her cell phone as she waited in the hotel kitchen. "I got two dumb tourists to do it for me. I just had to turn on the waterworks."

Near stumbled at this and his spying was revealed.

"Oh hi there!" Hope said sweetly. "I was just talking to my mom. Where's your little friend?"

Near stared at her blankly.

"Where's the bag?" Hope demanded.

"Youyou're a... you're a _BITCH!_ " Near declared.

"WHERE'S THE BAG?" Hope shouted as she grabbed Near in a choke-hold.

0000000

Mello returned to Hope with the bag.

"Give it to me now!"

"Sure..." _Jeez what's with the attitude?_ Mello thought as tried to hand her the bag Hope ripped it out of his hands and the gaudy pink purse spilled open revealing that it was packed with freshly minted bills...

"Uh..."

Hope had a gun pressed against his head. Mello yelped as she reached into his pants and stole his gun. "You will do _exactly_ as I say."

 _Dammit Near! Why did you have to be right?_

000000

"SOMEBODY HELP! I'M IN HERE!" Near was already hoarse from shouting and his shoulder hurt from ramming it into the door of the meat locker. _And damn its cold in here!_

As he was running at the door trying to ram it again, it suddenly flew open, leaving Near to crash onto the floor. Near looked up to see that it was the blonde man from before, he was holding that gun and an official-looking badge, "Aiber Gustavson. Agent of Interpol."

000000

"Her real name's Merrie Kenwood," Aiber told Near as he sat next to Aiber in the unmarked squad car as it tore after Mello and Near's rental car. "She's a master thief and con artist. Interpol has been tracking her for years."

"...and she has Mello," Near groaned.

"Just who is this guy to you anyway?"

"I suppose... my partner."

Aiber laughed bitterly at that. "Partners screw you over. They either just get in the way or end up dead. It's not worth it. I'm done with partners. The only reason I'm keeping your sorry ass around is that I need you to help me find Ms. Kenwood."

"But partners help you..." Near trailed off.

"Oh really, and who's bright idea was it to drop whatever you were doing to get conned by a strange women?"

Near sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. "Mello's..."

With a screech of tires, Aiber had Ms. Kenwood boxed in inside the parking lot...

"Wedy, I want my share!" Aiber shouted and opened fire. It said much about how angry Aiber was about Wedy screwing him over. He generally didn't like using guns

Mello hit the dirt before the bullets started flying and made his way over to Near's hiding place. Somehow Wedy had followed and found him even in the midst of the gun battle.

"What did I say about disobeying me?" Wedy sneered and pulled the trigger. Near, closed his eyes, and completely unconscious of it rewound time. When he opened them again both Wedy and Aiber were being taken down by the local police.

000000

"Well, that was certainly interesting? What next?" Mello said cheerfully, determined to put that little set-back behind him as quickly as possible.

 _'Partners screw you over or get killed.'_ Near sighed. "Mello it's not fair of me, to keep putting you in this kind of danger..."

"What? Near, what are you saying?"

"Mello... go home."


	23. Friends

**Wammy's Paper Corporation, Tokyo Division**

Whose bright idea was it to bring the _telepath_ on board?" K demanded over the phone. 

It had been a close call. She had ducked down the hall and began playing a particularly annoying pop song in her head at Matsuda's approach. If he came into contact with any one of them, it could _all_ come to ruin...

"That was Mr. Wammy's decision," Daisuke Matoba attempted to explain on the other end, "And Matsuda-san came recommended by both L and Mr. Yagami... Our people are doing what they can..." Indeed. Matoba had already hired some pyrokinetic assassins to take care of it. Unfortunately they had all underestimated that Naomi Misora woman...

"This is highly inconvenient."

"Yes," Matoba agreed. "As is the other matter, Light Yagami, who I hear announced and I quote 'won't kill for us.' He doesn't seem to understand his situation, now does he?"

"Wait... didn't Matsuda have a hand in bringing in Kira?"

"Yes. Him and Yagami-san."

K smiled. "Move Light Yagami onto the Safe list. When does Matsuda get his lunch break? We'll observe Kira's killing power then..."

000000

Light was brooding, utterly mortified after having undergone a particularly awkward version of "The Talk" with his father and learning a bit about L's past and... come to think of it, he couldn't imagine _growing up_ in a place like this. As lonely as Light might have gotten at least he had Ryuk... but being absolutely _alone_ that's the worst thing ever... 

_Poor L, no wonder he freaked out._

**"He didn't seem to mind."**

_And what would that make us? A **rapist?** NO! We will NOT try that again. Maybe if we're lucky he'll let us be his friend. It sounds like he could use one..._

Light was broken from his musings when one of the guards threw open the door to his cell.

Light raised his hands above his head. "What going on?"

"Lunch time, pretty boy."

"Wait, where is it?" The guard hadn't brought the usual tray of "food."

The guard shrugged and nodded down the hall, "Cafeteria."

Light gaped. _They're just LETTING me walk around the facility?_ "There must be some mistake..."

The guard shrugged. "You're on the Safe list you've got lunch room privileges."

"But I _belong_ in here," Light argued.

The guard muttered to himself something along the lines of "'Safe list' indeed."

000000

The dining area was populated by Wammy's agents and cooperative prisoners (which were often one and the same). Light gravitated to the first person he saw who _didn't_ look like he wanted to shank him.

Matsuda (now _Agent_ Matsuda) was sitting alone, glumly stared at his cup of rancid sludge that apparently was supposed to be coffee.

"Matsuda-san?" Matsuda looked up from his brooding to see Light standing there awkwardly with the lunch room tray.

"Light-kun? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know... they just... let me out. Something about lunch room privileges."

Matsuda snorted at that.

"This seat taken?" Matsuda gestured and Light sat. "Hey, is everything okay?" Light asked with some concern. Contrary to what K had assumed Light was not angry with Matsuda; at least not in the murderous rage-type anger that she was looking for. Sure Matsuda had humiliated him, but Light wasn't that petty. Indeed, he held nothing but gratitude and grudging respect for the man who had dragged him kicking and screaming out of his self-inflicted hell and helped him to reconcile with his father...

Matsuda shook his head. "They're all afraid of me." Well, Light could certainly relate to that... "And Naomi and I had a fight. I was reading her thoughts again. It's not like I'm trying, you know! Sometimes I can't help it, it's like their minds are _screaming_ at me..."

Light winced. "I'm not screaming anything, am I?"

"Yes... and I _really_ don't get that. How anyone can become absolutely _smitten_ over the guy who fried you to a crisp..." Light looked annoyed. Matsuda sighed despondently "And now you're going to refuse to have lunch with me too..."

Light shrugged. "You know... I think that's kind of an open secret now," Light said and then dove for the apple on his tray before Ryuk gibbering drove him any crazier.

Matsuda relaxed a bit when he saw Light wasn't going to storm off like everyone else had today upon getting into their heads. "Another thing I don't get? How anyone would consider eating _here_ a _privilege_ I mean, yeesh! The food here! It's a punishment!"

"It's not so bad..." Light mused as he finished off the apple "it's like... school lunches... (gulp) You gonna eat that?" Matsuda tossed them the apple from his neglected tray and Ryuk's tendril snagged it out of the air.

"Yeah, that's _exactly_ what it's like. Its food made for throwing, not for eating... I mean, even I know that ketchup isn't a vegetable! And those deep fried tater tot things and mystery meatgod the mystery meat! As in it's a mystery if it actually meat..."

Light tested the slab of so-called meat, "Yeah, its meat... though we can't identify the source..."

"Oh! That is disgusting! How can you eat that?"

"Well, starving isn't any fun. Did you that it's possible for the super-human body to survive a month on nothing but strawberry jam?"

Matsuda shuddered. "I do now... And the Jello! Oh... the Jello! I think it might be an intelligent lifeform."

"If it is, Ryuk says it's no one he knows..." Light said as he cautiously nudged at the green Jello pile with one of Ryuk's thick black tendrils.

"Oh man, that's just wrong," Matsuda groaned, noting the similar consistency.

"Rest assured, Ryuk tried talking to it... it's not answering... yet."

000000

K watched the lunch room monitors with angry bewilderment that Matsuda wasn't dead yet.

 _Well this is most troubling... Alright, Plan B. It's far less subtle but what'ya gonna do?_ K thought as she typed in the code to release the restraints on another inmate on Level 5... _The Iceman Cometh._

000000

L had gone down to Level 5 to begin the whole "breaking-in" process for his new (L shuddered) "partner" only to find that said "partner" had already "broken out."

When L radioed in, in an absolute panic that Kira had escaped he received the apathetic response of "Its lunch time. He's on the Safe list."

"What idiot put _Kira_ on the Safe list?" L demanded as he rushed through the facility. _Kira_ with free reign! What unspeakably diabolical plans could Kira be putting in motion? Even now Kira could be (L did a double-take as he passed the lunchroom) playing with Jello?

 ** _"Behold the mighty Uluru the Invincible! God of the Nine Worlds and Guardian of the Outer Deep!"_** Light said with Ryuk's voice for the Jello puppet **_"How dare you eat my kindred!"_**

Matsuda was doubled-over with laughter and their antics had attracted quite an audience of bored agents on lunch break. _I have to get Dr. Takahashi to run the tests again, Kira must have some kind of "charming" power,_ L thought as he watched all these hardened agents, who knew exactly who and what Light was, yet they all seemed to be taken in by... his what? His affability? His natural charisma? His inhumanly good looks? _Whatever it is, it's getting to me too,_ L thought with dismay as he promptly killed the idiot grin that was threatening to invade his face as he reminded himself that no matter how cute... er _immature_ Kira was behaving he was still a serial killing mass murderer.

Meanwhile Matsuda had laughed so hard he fell out of his seat and Light immediately rushed to his aid... For some reason at this action L felt an irrational surge of anger... and decided to get Light's attention by throwing a spark at his head.

"Ah! Ow... oh... L?" Light smiled warmly and self-consciously ran his fingers through slightly singed hair (being instantly repaired by Ryuk's "Miracle Salon"). "Miss me?" (Sure Light had promised himself he wouldn't force himself on L... but as for teasing, he made no such promises...)

L rolled his eyes. "I don't know whose bright idea it was to let you go wandering around unsupervised. I assure you it won't happen again. They stuck me with the task of rehabilitating you... Lucky me."

"Yes, lucky you."

"A genius such as yourself should be able to figure out that any bad behavior... or if you do anything in general to annoy me or piss me off... will be corrected with electroshock therapy. And from now on you can't go _anywhere_ where I can't see you."

Light smirked, "You just can't keep your eyes off me, can you? What are you going to _do, handcuff yourself to me?_ " 

There was a snap as the cold metal bit into his wrist.

**"Ask a stupid question"**

"That's not necessary!" Matsuda raged on Light's behalf. "In case you haven't noticed, he's here voluntarily!"

"It's okay, Matsuda." _I figured that they must have made a mistake what with the whole Safe list thing..._

"It's not okay!"

"L, you do realize we could easily break those..." Light felt the need to point out of the handcuffs.

"You'd better not then," L said blandly as he crouched on the tabletop and filched Matsuda's nasty-looking chocolate pudding. "This is a trust exercise." Light returned to his seat to finish off his own tray full of eldritch horrors (otherwise known as cafeteria food.)

Light peered up at L as he speared a piece of the greasy mess on his tray. "So, you trust me then?" Light asked sardonically.

"Hell no. Hence... the handcuffs."

"You know... I can think of some other things we could do with handcuffs..."

_Well, it looks like this current assignment is going to be no challenge at all. Indeed if that look is anything to go by, I might have to take steps to avoid it happening right here on the cafeteria table..._

"Sexual harassment is also grounds for a shocking," L said in-between casually flicking out his tongue and licking up the pudding up the length of the spoon...

 _What is this!_ Light gaped unguardedly at L's erotic eating and... He had never had this strong a reaction around Beyond (and definitely not around Teru...) 

_Yes, so very **easy...**_ L thought to himself.

 _This feeling is... No it's not just THAT it's... **SENSES TINGLING...**_

"LIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

_Oh CRAP!_

L yelped as Light yanked hard on the chain and in a flash he, Light and Matsuda were in a heap under the table (with L landing in Light's lap of course) as an icy projectile sliced passed just over their heads. The entire lunchroom was suddenly covered in a layer of dripping ice...

"L LAWLIET!" screamed their attacker. He was a giant blue-skinned Freak standing at around eight feet tall and covered in icy spines.

Meanwhile all around them the other agents were either fleeing or fighting it and generally getting swatted out like flies...

 _Ice..._ L thought _Why did it have to be ice! And without my supersuit... I can't..._

"Oni... what are you doing out of your cell?" L asked casually, none of the fear he was feeling making it into his soft baritone of a voice.

Matsuda's eyes widened as he realized the situation  
 _Light... get him out of here! NOW!_ Matsuda commanded. Light nodded. He armored up grabbed L... and they disappeared from sight...

"YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Oni roared and plowed towards them.

Matsuda vaulted over the over-turned table and into the path of the oncoming ice giant who he commanded to **_"STAND DOWN! NOW!"_**

"Er... Matsuda..." L's disembodied voiced floated over from somewhere in the room. This at least had been enough to slow the charge of said giant who was now looking around frantically.

"What?"

"He's immune to telepathy in his ice form..."

"NOW YOU TELL ME?" Matsuda screeched as that tree trunk-sized limb seemed to come crashing down towards his head in slow-motion...

"A _telepath?_ " Oni shrieked "I fucking hate telepaths!"

**"Shit. Sorry L-we owe you one kinky chain."**

There was the sound of metal being snapped and then in a flash L was in the next room, safely away from all that melting ice and a certain black and white, glowy-eyed snarling monster stood in the way of Oni smashing Matsuda into tiny bits.

Oni was surprised that this pipsqueak could match him in strength...

"Who the fuck are you? Outta my way, ugly!" Oni shouted as he continued to pummel said monster but failed to move him.

**"WE ARE KIRA and you spill the blood of INNOCENTS!"**

"You know what? I don't care? You're getting in the way of my revenge. Best served cold... eh, Lawlipopsicle?"

 **"L IS MINE!"** Light roared as he threw the giant across the room and through the opposing wall.

 **"You _threatened my FRIENDS!_ "**

"Don't do it Light!" Matsuda tried to warn him...

 **"NOW DI"** Light fell to his knees, clutching his head, screaming in _agony._

"A telepath screwed you over too, eh?" Leered Oni "That's rich. Oh well, too bad for you." The Oni mocked as he froze him solid.

"LIGHT!" Matsuda screamed and L... he had never sparked so hot before, or so bright...

The sound of thunder rocked the building's very foundations.

And the ice cracked.

Writhing black tendrils ripped open the icy prison **"Ryuk can survive in SPACE! Do you really think a little ice is gonna harm us? YOU HEAR ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH WERE GONNA oh."**

Light sheepishly let his symbiote battle armor dissolve back into his regular clothes...

"Language, Light-kun," L chastised and then saw why Light had reacted that way.

Oni was already dead.

L looked down, ashamed. _II failed. I overdid it, on the voltage... I KILLED HIM! I could have done a non-lethal capture! I did it before. Why? Why did I fail? I never fail! I can't... I just can't... I..._

"L?" Light looked on with concern. L was still giving off an uncontrolled electrical discharge and even more worrying... L was _crying._

"Matsuda! Get a doctor!"

"What?"

_"NOW!"_

"Right"

L, still sparking, broke down in his arms. Light held him though it hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** _So... L gets jealous, Light gets possessive, the Ancient Conspiracy fails to kill Matsuda, and growing up at the Company wasn't any fun for L..._


	24. Diversions

"No... I..." L whispered brokenly. His gaze was worryingly vacant as he clung to Light in a desperate effort to just keep standing. L continued to pour out current at irregular intervals, though it was not nearly as intense or focused as when L had tried to "neutralize" Kira earlier. It wasn't pleasant but they could endure it.

"L, look at me. I'm here... okay?" Light whispered as he continued to hold L protectively shielded from any of the melting icefall under the canopy of his wings.

"It's just a panic attack," Dr. Takahashi assured them as Matsuda returned with Dr. Takahashi in tow... "Nothing to worry about... L if you'll just come with me... "

"Before you do that..." Roger came in and began to really lay into L. Light was startled when L shrunk away from the elderly man. "L, you know the price for failure..."

"I understand. I'll accept any punishment that you chose to give me."

Light gaped. What did they do to him? What did they have over him to turn his worthy opponent (and not-so-secret man-crush) into this frightened mess? Where was that ruthless, powerful agent that took shit from no one (especially him)? Or was it the circumstance? Was this the first time L had killed?

 _Even so... it was an accident. It was an ACCIDENT!_

"No... you won't," Light interrupted L's apologizing and Roger's tirade "L, this _wasn't_ your fault. L isn't the incompetent one here. L is one manhow do you expect him to shoulder the responsibilities of this entire _incompetent_ organization? 

Roger did not take kindly to being interrupted. "You... you aren't even supposed to be here!"

"Exactly my pointthe security here SUCKS!"

"Light-kun..." L began, but was ignored. (Just as planned.) Indeed L was now even obscured from Roger's view now by the fold of wings as Roger turned his wrath on Light...

"This is a state of the art Maximum Security Facility costing billions of dollars..."

"Great... Then you WASTED billions of dollars. If it's so great than how did the ice monster get out of its cage?"

"There will be a full inquiry into that matter but that is not relevant to..."

" _You're all idiots._ I could walk out of here anytime I want tojust thought you'd like to know..." Light noted with some pride that, yes, he had successfully drawn his fireperhaps a bit too well. You could actually see the vein popping in Roger's forehead.

The following that Roger spewed forth was so angry that it was unintelligible except for the last bit about "NOT in _my_ facility" Roger stuck his finger in Light's face "especially to the likes of _you._ "

"Of course not," Light smiled and idly ran his hands through L's hair once more, lingering there for a bit too long. "Then, shouldn't you get busy with actually managing your facility rather than allowing the 'likes of me' to manipulate you?"

Roger was furious. "SECURITY!"

"L, you're going to be okay, alright?" Light whispered, "This is NOT your fault, okay?"

"Light..." Light was pleasantly surprised when L's lips met his in a brief but bruising kiss that was over all too soon as Light was torn away by Roger's superpowered agents...

0000000

 _Light-kun? Why?_ L knew what Light was doing... but he didn't _understand_ it. Light continue to antagonize Roger as he was dragged away.

"L?" Dr. Takahashi motioned for him to come with him...

And Matsuda stood confused when he overheard Dr. Takahashi thinking about _just need to get the Haitian..._

00000000

"There is no escape for you, _Kira,_ " Roger thundered as he clicked the lights off in Light's cell... the only thing visible in the inky blackness was the hellish red cast from Light's eyes.

 **"Ooh, scary... We can see in the dark, _dumbass!_ "** Light called after Roger's retreating form.

_This won't be enough. He'll just go back to... Alright, then Roger Ruvie, you asked for it..._

_But Dad..._ Light sighed. _I don't want to have to do this but..._

Light breathed into his hand. The taste of their kiss lingered there...

 _For you, L..._

0000000

Roger sighed. _I sure hope K knows what she's doing with this one... Now that that's taken care of there was the matter at hand which was... what again? Oh that's right, the matter of Lawliet's punishment._

Roger caught up to Dr. Takahashi in the hall. "Where's L?" He demanded.

Dr. Takahashi scowled "I've already enacted protocol so what purpose would that serve?"

"You _what?_ "

Dr. Takahashi shrugged, "You seemed preoccupied. Really, hasn't that poor boy suffered enough?"

That vein was popping in Roger's forehead again. How? How had one troublesome _prisoner_ inspired his subordinates to question _his_ authority?

Just then his cell phone went off.

"Sir, we have a security breech, our system has been hacked..."

Roger had a sinking feeling as he asked "How about the prisoners? Are all accounted for?"

"One missing... Level 5. Cell #6..."

 _Of course_ it was Light Yagami...

0000000

It was with an odd sense of déjà vu that L had gone down to Level 5 to begin the whole "breaking-in" process for his new "partner" (L felt sick by the very idea of working with that _murderer_ ) only to find that said "partner" had already "broken out..."

L was pleased when Roger called him aside with his new assignment. "The others were obviously mistaken on this matter. There is no controlling Kira. Terminate him immediately. That's an order."

"But the other members..."

"I will take full responsibility," Roger assured.

"Yes, sir," L nodded as he turned away. Roger smiled maliciously at L's retreating back. (Yes, he would punish L one way or another, even if L didn't realize it...)

For some reason that order had L feeling sadthough that made no sense. He had been pushing for Kira's termination since the beginning but now...

 _Cake withdrawal._ That has to be it. That's all it is. L thought as he focused on his current mission...

0000000

Mr. Yagami couldn't believe this! He knew that Light was serious about his rehabilitation. That he _wanted_ to come home and see his mother and sister someday, so why put it all in jeopardy with a stunt like this? That was even if he was coming back. If he had changed his mind and ran again well he had eluded them all for five years and it was just by a fluke that they had caught him (and that he had _surrendered_ ) this time. Mr. Yagami had the sinking feeling that they wouldn't find him unless he wanted to be found...

His cell phone rang and displayed an unknown number... he picked up...

"Hi dad. Just checking in..."

"Checking in..." Mr. Yagami was toeing the line between relief and fury.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to worry, I'll be right back, I promise... It's just Roger Ruvie didn't believe me when I tried to point out the flaws in his system. I thought a demonstration might be more effective."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Starbucks," Oh yes; that narrowed it down. "Want anything?"

"Keep him talking and put that on speaker phone," L demanded as he ran the tracer program. Mr. Yagami did and L addressed the phone. "Kira-kun."

"L?" _What's with the attitude all of a sudden? I mean we parted on such good terms Surely L understands?_

"Just what did _Kira-kun_ hope to achieve with this childish prank?" 

"Hey don't be like that..." _I misjudged...?_

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Well the coffee there tastes like crap... so I thought I'd treat everyone to some real coffee..."

"Mocha Cappuccino!" chimed Matsuda.

"Just black for me," said Naomi.

"Yes..." Mr. Yagami sighed. He could see that when Light returned that he would have to have another little talk with his son... though he doubted any of it would sink in.

"How about you, L? Strawberry frappachino right?"

"KIRA!"

"Yeah, better make it extra sugar... Oops, gotta go. Your tracer program's probably honed in on my by now. See you guys soon. My cell, in around twenty... no more like twenty three minutes. Later."

He hung up.

0000000

He must have lifted Agent Penber's laptop while in the cafeteria.

There was a disruption to the hard-lines in the wall that deactivated the electrified shielding they had rigged around his cage. No one knew _how_ he had managed that... (It was Ryuk, of course. Who says he only has to make _large_ tendrils?)

As for sneaking out past everyone well, they could turn invisible... (Though in this case, as he later admitted to his father, he hadn't needed to. People first saw the uniform, not who was wearing it. Light often found hiding in plain sight much more effective than the actual stealth mode...)

It's how he had managed to break back in as welleven with pretty much all the agents searching and gunning for himwhile carrying the coffee order, two dozen doughnuts, and a mostly eaten bag of apples.

"Idiots. It could be poisoned!" L hissed as Matsuda led the way in "confiscating the evidence."

Light gave L a look which clearly read as _why would we even bother?_ "Frappaccino?" Light asked as he handed L the sugary drink.

L sighed. With Light coming back in on his own like that... Roger's orders were pretty much void. What a shame. Even yelling at Light wasn't any fun because L could never hope to beat out the scolding that the boy's father was giving him...

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Mr. Yagami raged until his son looked sufficiently cowed. L supposed he might find it funny on any other dayKira, scourge of the underworld, scared shitless by his daddy's disapproval...

Speaking of which... L groaned as he realized that now he'd have to get on with that original _disgusting_ assignment...

0000000

"This is... very troubling," said Matoba as K replayed the footage of Kira in the cafeteria for the other co-conspirators...

"Troubling? He's _worthless_ to us!" Hissed Roger as he they watched how Kira hadn't even attempted to kill Matsuda and then there was that episode when he tried and failed to kill Oni. "What good is a "Kira" that can't kill?" _Screw the Plan. It was a damn shame that L didn't get around to killing the obnoxious brat!_

"This is because of Matsudathat damned telepath, _again!_ "

"He has to die."

One problem was they were having trouble getting him alone. So far their plans were always foiledeither by Naomi "Massacre" Misora (whose sheer badassery was quickly gaining renown within the organization...) or by the disturbing fact that Matsuda was apparently pals with Kira (you definitely lose more assassins that way), or even by L who just so happened to be tagging along to watch Kira's every move (L of course did not know that Matsuda was on the snuff list. As per usual the different sections within the Organization did not talk to each otherwhich had made K's silent coup ridiculously easy), or even through sheer dumb luck. Such as that time he managed to evade one assassin's throwing knives by randomly reaching down to pick a coin up off the ground.

As K watched L drag Light across the lobby with a replacement chain, preparing for their current mission, she glanced back at the gallery where a corresponding painting showed the same scene... Yes, the Plan was still on-track despite the telepath's interference and soon they would be out on their own on the road. Even if the accursed telepath were to discover the Plan, by the time he told those two it would be far too late...

"Not to fear," K assured them. "The paintings are never wrong. It's destiny. He is the one. He will do itwhen the time comes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** _Hmm, L seems to have memory problems (hint hint)..._
> 
> _I'm just assuming Starbucks are everywhere. Correct me if I'm wrong._
> 
> _Yeah, it's official. The Company conspirators are Team Rocket. I'm beginning to think that without their hyper-competant Agents (i.e. L, Mr. Yagami, the Haitian, Naomi Misrora, Matsuda etc.) they'd never catch anybody... (Though they are better at the long-term planning stuff, really...)_
> 
> _Speaking of which, Light's still a master of the Xanatos Roulette..._
> 
> **Chibi!Light:** Hey, don't punish L, LOOK AT ME, I'M A DISTRACTION! ...coffee?


	25. Remember The Mission?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dude, if I owned Death Note Light and L would have hooked up and gone off to live happily ever after together.
> 
> If I owned Heroes it would be back on the air with some quality writers.
> 
> And if I owned everything else—I'd be very happy. (Alas it is not so...)

"Alright, Kira-kun has made his point," L looked on in annoyance. Light was in his cell, lounging on the bed as if he had never left (though the bag of apples he was currently working on demonstrated otherwise...) "The security sucks here, though admittedly most of the inmates here aren't evil geniuses."

"Wow," Light said around his apple "I think that that's the first time you've ever given me a compliment."

"Kira-kun suffers from selective hearing."

"Did you enjoy your frappaccino?" Light smirked.

L ignored Light and entered the cell, presenting yet another set of handcuffs.

"Ready or not, we have our mission. We are to take out Saiko," that suddenly had Light looking serious. He set aside the apples and gave L his full attention. "Try not to get in my way." Light huffed at that as he docilely held out his wrist so that L would have an easier time of snapping on the new set of handcuffs. Light admired how L's dark hair cascaded over his face as he focused on this task.

"They're adamantium, so don't even think about it..." L continued.

Huh? Oh right, the cuffs...

"...and before you start, there's an emergency release. However it can only be accessed by me."

Light sweat-dropped. "L, I know I said I owed you another set of handcuffs but… that sounds quite expensive."

L didn't remember Light saying that but he wasn't about to correct him. "I guess you'll just have to work it off, then."

"Er... the chain. It's much shorter than the last one…"

"After that little stunt you pulled Roger wants me to keep you on a shorter leash," as L said this, a wicked grin spread across his face.

Light sweat-dropped. "I doubt he meant it literally..."

"Oh yes he did..."L thought and winced at the... implications of what he would have to do for the mission... "Murderers shouldn't have free reign." L said simply, though an uncomfortable look flashed across his face...

Light ignored the latest jab and focused only on L's apparent discomfort... "Hey, you okay...?"

L was bemused by Kira's genuine concern, "Of course I am, Light-kun. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I mean, look if you ever want to talk about it..."

"I'm fine Light-kun," what's he on about? 

This is serious. Light thought at L's nonchalant attitude... "You're NOT fine. Look, I remember my first time..." 

L blushed. How did Light know? Is my cover blown? "Your first time?" L prompted.

"That I killed..." L visibly relaxed when he realized that Light was talking about his murders, not sex. "It was pretty bad. I know I would have liked to have someone to talk to about it..."

"Aww, is Kira-kun looking for sympathy?" L said with no small amount of derision.

Light looked exasperated. "Are you really that much of an ass? Or… is it that you don't remember two freakin' hours ago?"

L's eyes narrowed "What are you talking about?"

"You know... the cafeteria?"

"The cafeteria?" L said incredulously

"The ice monster?"

Light was met with a blank look.

"Is this ringing any bells? And you..." Light trailed off deciding to forgo mentioning that thing which had apparently caused this much trauma in favor of the more pleasant thing that happened instead... "You..." Light forced it out in a small voice "kissed me?"

"I must question what purpose Kira-kun has in making up such a ridiculous story..." However it does present an opening for my... assignment. "Are you really that desperate...?" L leaned over Light's reclining form, and trailed his fingers through Light's hair. L noted with much satisfaction that Light's eyes fluttered for a second and he leaned into his touch. So encouraged (and because leaning over him like this wasn't very comfortable), L climbed on top of Light, effectively trapping him on the bed. Light made no resistance as L closed the distance between them "...for this?" L finished the question in a hoarse whisper before kissing him again. It lasted much longer than the one in the cafeteria, but Light noted that it was lacking the passion of before… Light would have to fix that. Time to show L just what he could do—Light quickly asserted dominance since L seemed curiously reluctant about the whole thing (most curious since he started it...) He explored deep and enthusiastically until L suddenly broke away, shaking, breathing heavily, and looking very conflicted. His eyes betraying both want and fear before he quickly schooled his features back into that blank look he always wore, looking as if nothing happened. "Hmm... guess so," L said coolly. 

Light was left flustered, panting, his mouth working like a fish. L... Damn L! Just what the hell are you playing at? 

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Matsuda said pretending to have missed all the drama as he casually strolled on up to the popular social hangout that apparently once was known as Cell #6.

"Oh not much, we were just discussing Kira-kun's faulty memory."

Light composed himself too (and Ryuk helped him loosen his tie) and quickly got off the bed. Yeah, we weren't doing… exactly what we were doing. "It's not my memory that is faulty... L doesn't remember what happened with the psycho ice guy at the cafeteria two hours ago. Either he has a serious case of early onset Alzheimer's or someone tampered with his memories..." Light looked askance.

"Hey, don't look at me..." Matsuda put his hands up in a placating gesture.

L bit his thumb in annoyance as Matsuda seemed to know what Light was talking about... "Did Kira-kun put you up to this?"

"L, I was there! He's telling the truth, and..." Matsuda reached out with his mind to see what was going on... and he was very shocked at what he found... "L, there are gaps in your memory. Lots of gaps..."

"That's... that's ridiculous." It... It just can't be true!

"Seriously, it's like Swiss cheese in there!"

Woah... That does NOT sound good, thought Light.

"Matsuda, surely you have something better to do?" L dismissed him. He wasn't about to fall for Light and Matsuda's stupid prank...

"But..."

L ignored Matsuda and ordered "Come along, Kira-kun." L pulled roughly on the chain. Light yelped and fell awkwardly into L's chest where L caught him. They stood like that, awkwardly for a moment (and totally oblivious to their audience) before L cleared his throat and distanced himself again. "There are some preparations I must make," L said as he left the cell and proceeded down the hall. Light was forced to match his steps or be dragged along behind.

00000

Matsuda continued to think it over after L had dragged Light away. Memory lapses... Like he had had a memory lapse after being kidnapped by L and Mr. Yagami he had blacked out and lost a day... Like Higuchi had had a memory lapse... "...creepy gaijin staring at me. The next thing I know I'm sitting in my car on the side of the road and its three days later."

Creepy gaijin... 

Just have to call the Haitian again... 

"The Haitian!" Matsuda realized with dawning horror... "...and L... And... that wasn't the first time, was it? Do they just wipe his memory every time?"

I have to warn L! And Light! They deserve to know!

Matsuda started after them when suddenly a hand was grasping his forehead from behind. The last thing Matsuda saw before he blacked out was the Haitian...

Matsuda woke up in his quarters with an odd sense of urgency he just couldn't place...

Huh... wasn't I going to tell L something? Something... important? But I just can't remember what it was... Matsuda shrugged. It must have not been that important... 

00000

L handed over some paperwork to one of the guards who granted them access to a high tech secure room at the center of which under some overly-dramatic lighting was L's supersuit. It was black with white and blue lightning streaks. The material superficially resembled leather though Light was later informed that it was made of some custom material developed by Wammy's House.

Without shame or concern of his partner / prisoner L began to strip out of his white sweater and baggy blue jeans. Light caught himself staring at L's chiseled chest and… yes boxers not briefs, important information indeed... before reluctantly averting his gaze. When L was finished dressing it wasn't much better. L was quite striking in his supersuit and it left little to the imagination. Light swallowed that lump in his throat.

"Er... L? That looks cool and all, but what exactly does it do?"

"Well... it helps me control my powers so I don't short-circuit so easily... like if it rains. All my clothes are made from a custom material to avoid spontaneous combusting whenever I spark, but the suit is the most effective..."

"Then why don't you just wear the suit all the time?"

"Upkeep of the suit is expensive. It's not often that I'm authorized to use it."

Light checked off yet another reason to hate Wammy's House...

"It's also uncomfortable," L added. "Though on the plus side, it does fit under my regular clothes."

Light was disappointed as the sexysuit er... supersuit was covered with his usual baggy sweater and jeans.

00000

After L had finished gathering up the rest of the gear (and making Light carry it) they arrived at the garage. L was still being pretty secretive about exactly what they were doing but from what Light could make out it involved tracking down Saiko... and a road trip. And so L introduced them to their ride—the pink angel crepe van.

"Oh yes, that's subtle," Light snorted "Quickly, to the L-mobile!"

"I guess that makes you Robin, then. Come along boy wonder..." L turned away to open the van door...

Light sputtered. "Robin? NO! No way in hell! Seriously, I'd rather you thought of me as the Joker."

"Hey, Light, Why So Serious?"

"Ryuk shut up."

"No Wait, I know!" Ryuk audibly chimed in "If L is Batman that makes you…" 

"Ryuk... don't..."

"You're thinking it too… and that you wouldn't mind either!" 

Light blushed a deep crimson.

"Thinking what?" L asked as he packed their gear. This little exchange had peaked L's interest. It was rare for him to hear from Ryuk...

"If you don't tell him, I will!" 

"Ryuk..." Light warned.

"I'm bored and it'll be funny!" 

"No... don't even... hey!"

Ryuk snagged L with a whip-like tendril, capturing his attention. L turned around sharply and his jaw dropped at what he saw. Ryuk had instantly brought Light's private fantasy to life—his shirt dissolved away leaving him half-naked but for the tight leather pants held up by a chain-belt. A leather collar studded with a skull-shaped cat-bell drew attention to his elegant, unmarked neck, and a pair of black "cat ears" sprouted from his head.

"Meow." 

L swallowed hard at the sight.

"What?" Light demanded defensively.

"You look like..."

L was torn between answering that as "a fuck toy," "most definitely neko," and "I want to bang you into the floor." So he just continued to stare his eyes burning into every inch of visible skin…

"What?" Light challenged.

"Like you like taking it up the ass," L finished bluntly.

Light cleared his throat "Well... I prefer to top but I don't mind taking on either role."

"Really?" L's spirits lifted considerably. Being forced to be Kira's fuck toy for the sake of an assignment was one thing but if Light was willing to bottom for him… well that was a different matter entirely...

Light looked slightly nervous at L's sudden predatory advance and against his will he soon found he had shrunk away with his back against the wall.

His breath hitched as L palmed him through the pants and Light frantically had to convince Ryuk not to dissolve that last barrier...

"L," Light panted "the Mission?"

"Yeah?" This IS the mission... "Oh! Right..." L never hated these damn pretenses as much as now... "Tonight," L hissed. It was both a threat and promise.

Light looked forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So... we postpone the plot now for the sake of Yaoi. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	26. Mechanics

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" Light asked as L pulled the angel crepe van out onto the freeway. L glanced over Light's way once again. He was disappointed that Light had changed out of the fetish outfit to something casual and comfortable for the sake of the road tripthough he supposed it was just as well"tonight" felt way too far off...

"Well, when Saiko escaped, he took a print-out of a list of names of potential Freaks we were investigating"

"Wait, not only did Saiko escape, but he escaped with a freakin' _power menu?_ "

"Yes... we will begin our investigation in Osaka..."

 _Osaka? That's a seven hour drive, plus stops..._

"Wouldn't it be easier to just to book a flight there?"

"Yes," L focused on the road.

"And?" Light pressed.

"Did I mention that the House is cheap?"

00000

They had fallen into silence for about an hour and Light was staring out the window in boredom when he was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of L's chuckling.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, Light-kun..."

"Do I want to know?"

"It's just you it just occurred to me that you in the middle of your great prison breakyou _checked in?_ You're such a _daddy's boy!_ "

"So what! We've put him through enough for one lifetime, don't you think?"

L drove with one hand on the wheel as he brought the other up to his lips to idly bite his thumb. "I'm an orphan," L reminded him simply, "I wouldn't know."

 _Well now, if that wasn't awkward..._

The awkward silence dragged on so long that even L couldn't stand it and he turned on the radio.

"Oi! Nothing that... _loud!_ " Light said sharply as he dove for the switch as black tendrils shot out of his back angrily twitching around him.

"Isn't this what the kids are listening to?" L questioned.

"I used to like it but er, Ryuk can't stand it, and..." Light swallowed, embarrassed. "...it hurts us."

"What, do you prefer then? Lounge music?" L prodded, "Maybe easy listening?"

Light changed the channel to a J-Pop station.

"What is that?" L demanded.

"Hideki Ryuuga."

L's eyebrows shot up when Light recognized the artist immediately and his eyes demanded an explanation.

"My sister likes him. Well, liked him. I'm not sure if she still does..."

They lapsed into silence again.

"You have to admit, it's pretty catchy..." Light continued after a while.

L grunted, hypnotized by the road.

Light looked askance at L and added "...and Ryuuga's pretty cute."

L nearly drove the van off the road.

"Ryuuga?" L gaped. "You're gay for Ryuuga! You... you don't even _try_ to hide it, do you?"

"Why should I? I am what I am. The closet door has been open for years."

"Ryuuga..." L growled. Light noticed how L was squeezing the steering wheel.

Light smirked. _He's... jealous?_ "He's cute but he's not my type," Light assured.

"Of course, your type is other serial killers."

 _Asshole! No wait,_ Light thought as he observed L, _I was right. He IS Jealous... really jealous..._ Light covered his annoyance by lasciviously leaning back in his seat, his lips curling into a smirk as he gave L a sideways glance. Noting how L was watching him while pretending to be watching the road. "My _type_ is a guy who can keep up with me..."

 _You arrogant..._

Light noticed that L still looked plenty angry. Light rested his jaw in his fingers as if in deep thought as he continued. "Yes, my typethe guy I wouldn't mind spending the _rest of my life_ with however long that might be? Yeah... he is highly intelligent, and witty, and speaks his mind. And he's an excellent fighteryes, he's a total _badass_ , and will be one of the few who can defeat _me_ in battle. Indeed, he'll be able to kick my ass without even tryinghe's _terrifying_ and _exciting..._ Oh and he _pretends_ to be a jerk but that's only because he's afraid to admit weakness. Yes, he's really an absolute _sweetheart_ under that gruff exterior... He's handsome and exotic and..."

"That is really more information than I required Light, or should I be writing this down? Post it on the Internet? Single Gay Asian Male Serial Killer searching for Mr. Perfect?"

 _L, are you really this socially retarded or are you just fishing for compliments now?_

"He doesn't have to be perfect, no way, that would be _boring._ No, he is eccentric and interesting," Light stared right at L, "And incredibly cute when he gets mad. He's harsh but fair and he too will be committed..."

"Someone needs to be committed..." L muttered.

" _...dedicated_ to the cause of Justice. Yes, he will be my one and only _true equal..._ "

 _Smug egomaniac..._ "Light, few people on the planet meet those requirements," L pointed out with a shrug, "Sounds pretty lonely."

"Yes, so, **_L_** you have nothing to worry about..."

This time L _did_ drive the van off the road.

000000

After an indeterminate amount of time of L straddling his lap and attacking him with all the eagerness and awkwardness of a besotted schoolboy Light reluctantly reminded L that at some point they would have to get out and repair their van which was currently lying on its side in a ditch on the side of the road.

"Fine!" L hissed as he watched with much annoyance at how that absolutely _beautiful_ hickey he made on Light's neck healed before his eyes (that was hardly fairLight got to mark him, while he appeared untouched) L barked the next order of "Turn around!"

Light's heart skipped a beat. That voice... it sent shivers down his spine. Still... _Moving a bit fast, aren't you?_ "You're new to this." It wasn't a question.

"What?"

"As in this will be your first time...?"

"First time...?" L repeated dully.

"You're still a virgin."

"..." _Was it THAT obvious?_

"Right?" Light pressed.

L looked away. "Yes..."

"Well then I think you should let me _show you how_ first..."

L's genius mind came to the dawning realization...

"I meant _turn around so I can undo the handcuffs._ "

"Oh," Light said, sounding very disappointed.

Light did and L pulled the release on the handcuffs. "I need you to push us out of the ditch. Need it be pointed out that if you try to runI will strike you down with a bolt of lightning and drag you back here by force?"

"If I run away there won't be a _tonight,_ " Light pointed out reasonably, his voice still husky with want. He looked to L with hooded eyes "I'm not going anywhere."

"Tonight can still be _tonight..._ " L crawled on top of Light again "But you're not averse to doing it _now..._ " Light could hear the smirk in his voice, "Am I right?"

"Seriously, on the side of the road? In the backseat of a crepe van?" Light protested but his eyes held the answer.

"That's a yes."

"But the mission?"

"Trust me, we're still on track. We have plenty of time..." L assured.

 _Still..._ Light gently pushed L off of him. "Let me at least fix the van first..."

 _You stubborn!_ L growled in great frustration as Light climbed out of their overturned van.

Light pushed the van out of the ditch and off of its side and then went around to the front to assess the damage, starting with smoothing and pounding out the dents with his bare hands. Light popped the hood when it wouldn't start.

"Does Light-kun know what he's doing?"

"Kind of... Do you?"

"No," L admitted. "What do you mean by 'kind of?'"

"There were some guys that I once knew..." _that I USED..._ "Informants of mine. They ran a chop shop... I learned the basics from them."

"Kira-kun knows the _nicest_ of people-you really _must_ introduce us sometime..."

"Can't," Light said tightly. "They're dead."

"You killed them?"

"Surprisingly, no." Light said and left it at that.

"So can you fix it?" L called.

"I'm sure I'll figure it out," Light said as he sent some exploratory tendrils flowing down. They then found and realigned a cap that had come loose deep inside.

"Okay, try it now," Light called.

L turned the key in the ignition and the engine sputtered to life. They were good to go.

Light closed the hood and returned... hot, sweaty, and smeared with motor oil. He had hardly gotten in the door when L pounced. He sat on Light's back as he refashioned the cuff to his wrist he whispered in his ear "Now, where were we?"

"L, what are you doing?"

"I'm seme," L announced.

L gave a startled yelp as Light knocked him off onto the seat and Light loomed above him. "I told you, L, not the first time Besides I was thinking we could do some other stuff first..."

"Other stuff?"

Light roughly pulled his jeans down and...

Oh right the supersuit. Sexy, but it had to go. L apparently agreed. He couldn't get out of it fast enough.

"What other stuff?" L suddenly felt very vulnerable as he realized that he had stripped nakedwhile Light was still fully clothed. "Well...!" L managed to demand as Light lapped at his neck.

Light chuckled as he held him close. The vibration felt good against his skin. *Lick* "You want" *lick* "the itinerary?"

"Yes!"

"And you want to top?"

"Yes, damn it!"

"Well... then this is how it's going to go. I thought that first we could make out some more like this..." L moaned as Light lightly nipped at his nipple and then continued to travel south. "Then I was planning on sucking you off..." Light grinned as he got into position to do just that... "And _then_ I thought I'd give you a demonstration on how to properly as you so eloquently put it 'take it up the ass.'"

L snapped out of his Light-induced euphoria and promptly kicked him in the face. Light was undeterred. He chuckled as he pinned L to the car seat with his arms above his head.

That strength advantage was so unfair...

"...and after _that_ it will be _your turn_ to do with me what you will. What do you say, L?"

L felt Light hard against his leg and squeaked out "Do I have a choice?"

Light looked like he had been kicked in the face (well he HAD but that was beside the point) "Of course you do!"

"Well I don't want to."

Light sighed. "Okay." Light handed L his clothes in a neatly folded pile and turned away.

"What are you doing?"

"You said you didn't want to..."

"I do! I just want to top!"

"I was _going_ to let you top but those are my terms. I want you to know what you're doing before you start poking around! That's non-negotiable!"

L got up in a feral crouch and tackled Light from behind again. "I know the mechanics!" L shouted.

Light flipped them over again. "That's great. I'm not a car!"

"I'm sure I'll figure it out!"

"Yes I'm sure you will... _after._ "

L trembled beneath him. Light released his grip when he realized just how scared L really was. Light withdrew from his position on top of L and sat back on his knees, between L's spread legs.

"It's not so bad... Being on the bottom..."

L didn't look convinced.

Light cleared his throat "It can be very rewarding... and we can make it mostly painless..."

L was still trembling.

"L, look... If you don't want to go all the way this time... we don't have to do this now. I could stop. We can still do tonight, _tonight..._ or later... or... Or if you want, I could just suck you off."

L sighed. _I have to. For the mission._ "I want to," L said.

"Are you _sure?_ "

L nodded.

"Look... if you get scared, just say 'stop' and I'll stop."

L determinedly met Light's eyes. "I'm sure."

"Okay..." Light said as he resumed the position.

"OH!" L shouted as Light licked down his length. His erection had been dying with all this talk of being the submissive but Light was quick to remedy that. Light was very good at this. L clawed at Light's hair as his tongue danced around him up and down and around the tip...

"OH, LIGHT"! L shouted as he quickly came, and fell back on the seat, a shuddering mess.

L had also unknowingly poured a large amount of current out which went to ground through the van. Light felt the buzz of it but at this stage, it wasn't enough to deter him... Indeed Light was eager to get to the next phase, his own needs were long neglected, but he wanted to make sure...

"L... do you want me to continue?"

L nodded.

"Then I need you to suck." Light held out his fingers. L did, apprehension dawning at what was coming next...

Then Light's own clothes melted away and at that sight L decided it was totally worth it.

As Light began the prep, he was true to his word... and somehow made it relatively painless. L noted with some concern that his insides already felt... weird as Light easily and smoothly admitted that finger and then another... and a third. Light scissored and stretched him and occasionally would brush that spot deep inside...

L was really worked up but only when Light was positioned at his entrance did the reality hit of what was coming...

L whimpered and a "Stop" escaped before he could stop it.

Light stopped and drew back.

"Light..." L moaned "Don't stop!"

"You don't want this," Light stated.

" _I have to!_ " L cried.

"You _have_ to?"

 _Oh crap!_ He must have been more rattled than he thought...

" _They're making you do this?_ " Light looked very angry, but L could at least tell that it wasn't directed at him...

"No... yes... but..." L looked very confused.

"You don't really want this..." Light said regretfully.

"It's alright!" L insisted.

"It's not alright!" Light was seething with righteous fury on L's behalf. Oh yes. He would find whoever decided to whore out poor Land by the time he was through with them, _they would beg for death._ "L... I know you have a low opinion of me, but I'm not a rapist." Light turned away from that oh-so-tempting sight of L undone on the car seat. Thanks to his abusive "training" Light was a master of self-control. And there were lines he would not cross. No matter how much he wanted to. Though that was Light...

As Light withdrew completely, a certain symbiote (responsible for that "painless prep" and annoyed on his host's behalf) decided to be contrary and show L just what he was missingby hitting his prostate.

L saw stars and shuddered violently as he felt something brushing against that spot again, slowly drawing against it.

"LIGHT!" L moaned.

"L, no..." Light sighed as he started with a vengeance to do every trick he knew to kill his own erection. "I will _not_ take advantage of you! You don't really want this." Light said sadly, and completely oblivious to Ryuk's shenanigans...

"I DO DAMMIT!"

"You're just saying that..."

"YOU'RE RIGHT, OKAY, I DIDN'T BEFORE, BUT NOW I DO, _PLEASE!_ " Light shook his head. "It wouldn't be right," Light sighed as he handed L his clothes in a neatly folded pile.

"OH FUCK YOU, KIRA!"

"No," Light said with great regret as he still looked away "not now, and not tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** _Sigh, such stubborn boys... well, if first you don't succeed... try again next chapter._


	27. Do the Right Thing

_Fucking Kira!_ L still ached with want from that aborted... er mission. _Well that was the problem wasn't it? Dammit!_ L had never failed at anything in his life. He wasn't about to fail at the simple task of seducing a hormonally-unbalanced sex-addicted teenager who apparently had the hots for him! 

Maybe he just had to be more aggressive about it...

"L, no!" Light barked at L, as he reached across the seat yet again and... got grabby, "And in any case not while I'm driving!"

Light was now convinced that L wasn't interested in doing it for his own sake... Well that had been true in the beginning but... it was no longer true. L wanted Light and he wanted him, _Now._

"Please, Light? I want this—we'll do it your way! I'll do whatever you want!" L pleaded as he attempted to climb into Light's lap while he was driving.

 _You say you do, but you don't. I **refuse** to take advantage of you._ "Get off me," Light ground out with frustrated hostility.

Well... that hadn't worked—perhaps a change of tactics?

L crouched back in the car seat with his laptop in his lap. When L was sure that Light's full attention was on watching the road, L surreptitiously pulled up a dubious looking website "Still Single? How to Win Your Man!"

L focused on the dating tips with more attention than he would ever need to give to an advanced calculus book.

Light was surprised when L released the cuffs again, this time on his end, and chained him to the van door.

"L... what?"

L smiled. "There's something I need to do. Just keep driving, Light."

Light was equally as puzzled when L returned, he reattached the chain, and handed Light a slice of cheesecake.

"It's lunch time, Light." _Try cooking for him?_ L read off the website suggestions. Yes I can do that... "We'll make better time if we don't stop to eat..."

Light eyed the cake suspiciously. _Are you doing what I think you're doing?_

"Oh... uh, thank you L... but truth be told I'm not a big fan of sweets."

L's face resembled a kicked puppy. _I failed again!_ Though admittedly his thought process had gone as follows: _I like cake—therefore Light must like cake too!_

However, when Light saw L's crestfallen expression he took the cake. "It's lovely L..." Light reassured… but then upon seeing _that look_ in L's eyes, he felt the need to add the addendum "I still don't want to sleep with you..." 

No, his motives couldn't have been that transparent! "Why the hell not!"

"Because you don't want to," Light said simply around his bite of cake.

L studied him. Light said he didn't want to but… but his eyes told an entirely different story.

"Kira-kun is a liar."

"...It still wouldn't be right."

L watched Light forlornly as he divided his attention between the cake and the road and it occurred to him that on top of everything else... _I wasted a perfectly good piece of cake._

***

As his advances were yet again rebuffed L lapsed into a deep depression. _You really don't want me, do you? How could you! Why would you? It was all just a mind fuck of yours, wasn't it?_

L glowered at Light with a mixture of hate and want at that goddamned perfect face and his eyes caught the rearview mirror to remind him of his own. _Ugly, pale, and sickly..._ (He normally didn't care but...) _How? How could YOU ever be attracted to ME?_

L was jolted out of his pity party when the van screeched to a stop on the side of the road.

"Light, what are you doing?"L demanded, though he soon saw why—there was an accident on the bridge up ahead—a bus full of screaming children teetered on the edge.

"L, release the cuffs!" Light ordered.

"No..." L whispered. His face was unreadable under the dark bangs. _Kira is my responsibility! I can't just release him every time we find a cat stuck in a tree!_

"L, please!" Light's eyes were beseeching, "You know, I'll be back!"

L hesitated. _No I don't... There's nothing keeping you here. You're a liar. You don't want me. (No one does.) If I unlock the chain... you could just disappear. I'd never see you again._

"L!" Light shouted desperately as the bus began to slip... and Light let Ryuk came to the fore. **"Release the damn cuffs, _NOW,_ or we're dragging you out there with us!"**

L released the cuffs. "If you try to run..."

 **"You'll strike us down, we know."** Light called back over his shoulder.

In a single leap, Light was on the scene. Black claws grasped the back of the bus and several tendrils snagged at the bridge for support. They struggled, and strained, and _screamed in agony_ as they took on the burden of _several tons_ too many. The children screamed in terror, whether of the drop in front of them or of "the monster" behind them Light couldn't be sure, nor at the moment, could he bring himself to care. Through sheer desperation Light managed to pull the bus back, inch by painstaking inch, from the brink of oblivion.

 _Safe... Yes. They're safe... We... did... it... L._ Light thought as he collapsed on the street, allowing the darkness to claim him.

"Light!" L shouted and ran to where Light had fallen.

A group of curious onlookers had already poured out of the bus and from the surrounding cars and stood in a circle around the fallen "monster" who had as L overheard one bystander's comments "reverted back to human shape like something out of a horror movie..."

"He's one of those Freaks," said another in a hushed tone.

"He saved us!" Insisted one little boy. "He's a superhero!"

L was disgusted. _These people... why even bother?_

L sparked when he saw how one adventuresome hooligan began to poke Light with a stick.

"Back off!" L shouted as he advanced on the crowd. They parted and let the angry lightning-wielding man pass.

"Oh great another Freak," someone grumbled.

"Yes, I'm a Freak, want to make something of it? This is how you people treat someone who just saved your life?"

"What's it to you?" scoffed stick-wielding-hooligan.

"He's my responsibility! He's my... He's my..." L swore, he was going to say _prisoner_ but what came out was "boyfriend."

The little boy looked wide-eyed and said. "I'm so sorry, miss," There were a few chuckles from the crowd.

 _MISS!_ L's left eye twitched as he had to remind himself _He's a very young boy... he doesn't understand the whole concept of homosexuality. But... Miss? How could anyone ever mistake **me** for a girl?_

L managed to stop sparking as he crouched down next to Light and held his unconscious form to his chest and then... the crowd didn't matter anymore.

Because Light was utterly unresponsive and...

 _He's—he's not breathing! Why aren't you healing! (And... and not one of these damn people lifts a finger?)_

But that wasn't important now the important thing was...

"1-2-3."L counted as he administered CPR. He leaned over and breathed into Light's mouth... "1-2-3..." again... and again... "Breathe! DAMN IT!"

 _...Have to risk it._ L laid his hands on Light's chest and focused on using his powers to restart his heart. 

Light came back to the world of the living coughing and sputtering. " **Grraaaaahh...** _Mom!_ **Five** more **minutes…** "

Well... he was breathing at least... but he was obviously still out of it.

"Idiot!" L growled as he absently stroked his fingers through Light's hair.

"You must really love him..." said that dumb little boy.

"What?"

"You're crying..."

L noted with no small amount of shock and annoyance that he was. _Shut up!_

Just then one of those stupid, useless people started screaming.

"The other car! There's someone in there!"

"You're a superhero too, right? You can help them?" said the little boy, wide-eyed.

 _What? Is no one else capable of opening a goddamn door!_ "I'm not a superhero!" L snapped.

"Then are you a villain?"

"…" L sighed. He didn't want to leave Light...

"It's okay, I'll watch him!" Piped the little boy.

 _Oh, that's encouraging..._

"What my little brother said," nodded stick-wielding-hooligan who apparently spoke for the crowd. For whatever reason they were suddenly acting a lot less hostile than they were five minutes ago...

L soon saw why no one else had wanted to get involved. The other car had caught fire and the driver was unconscious... and if the fire spread to the gas tank... _These people... Why the hell are you all standing here? Ah, Light we would have been better off if we never stopped. Done the gene pool a favor..._

When the door proved to be stuck L kicked in the window and retrieved the unconscious driver.

As L dragged the man away, he left a trail of bloody footprints behind as the glass embedded in his bare feet.

 _All these people..._

The fire spread...

 _Light..._

There was no choice...

 _I was... so selfish..._

There wasn't time. There was only one thing he could do and he would only get one shot at it. Overwhelm the coming blast with a greater one—fighting fire with fire, or lightning, as it were.

Time seemed to move in slow motion and L knew with some certainty. _I'm going to die._

No going back now.

L sparkled and crackled as he faced the oncoming explosion his eyes glowed blue-white as he let loose as he never had before.

The bridge's very foundations shook with the resulting thunder.

The exploding car was indeed overwhelmed by the force of all that L unleashed and the exploding remains dropped safely into the river below. And then L was falling...

***

That _deadly_ noise and the pain that accompanied it finally jolted Light to a rude awakening.

_Ryuk?_

**"I'm here…"** Ryuk was sounding very weak, **"but I don't know… how much… I can do right now…"**

_We died again, didn't we?_

**"Yes."**

"Where's L?"

Light looked up in time to see L's smoldering form plummeting over the edge. Light forced his screaming body into action and leapt off after him. As they fell, Light snagged L with a webline and grasped him close.

"Ryuk... wings!" Light demanded.

**"Too… weak."**

"Fuck!"

At the last moment, Light lashed out with a tendril and just managed to snag the railing of the bridge above them, as the line grew taut Light grimaced in pain

L's head fell limply like a ragdoll...

 _NO! L! He's... he's dead! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!_

"Ryuk! Can you still heal?"

 **"Yeah… But I'm—I'm healing you…"**

"Ryuk, please! I need you to bond with L."

 **"Uh, hello… we're… we're hanging over a river! You still have _muscle damage_ and... you'll have to hold us up on your own,"** Ryuk pointed out.

There wasn't any choice. How long had L been dead? Time was a factor—after only a few minutes there would be "brain death" and there would be no bringing him back.

"I know. I can do it. I have to! Please? Can you do it?"

**"And you know L's powers—it's not exactly a friendly environment for me you know... but I'll try. "**

"Do it! Please!" Light shouted.

 **"You owe me BIG for this, you know..."**

"I know... If—if we survive this... one... of these days... apple orchard vacation. Promise..."

Then Light felt that horrible sensation of Ryuk leaving him on top of the agony of everything he had put his body through. He slipped down by precious inches before Light grasped his hold on the webline again and screamed as he felt as if he was being torn in two. To prevent passing out again, Light focused on L, watching fascinated as his burns healed as Ryuk got to work.

Just as Light felt like he was at his limit, Ryuk announced **"It's done."**

(Perhaps unfortunately), Ryuk did that job a little too well... Ryuk had healed everything, including certain damaged neural pathways that had resulted from repeated memory erasure thus restoring...

 **"Oh SHIT!"** Ryuk had an inkling of what was coming and thus abandoned L out of self-preservation.

L opened his eyes (glowing white as the world seemed to crash down...) and screamed.

This was of course accompanied by L uncontrollably pouring out electrical current... and then they were all in freefall.

Ryuk latched onto and re-bonded with Light as they plummeted. Fortunately he had managed to recover enough himself now to give Light his wings. Light snagged L before he hit the water and held him close even as he continued to pour out current. However, they weren't gaining any altitude and at this rate...

 **"We can't… we can't take this… and keep flying… L… L!** PLEASE! You've got to stop!"

Nothing left to lose and fresh out of ideas, Light crashed his lips into L's for an, ahem, electrifying kiss. _That_ seemed to bring him out of... whatever that was...

"Light?" L said in a small voice.

Tears rolled down Light's cheek "I thought I lost you..." Light whispered and grasped L tightly. He was still sparking a bit but not nearly as bad as before... **"You're okay. It's going to be okay…** We're here, L. We're right here..."

L clawed at Light desperately and broke down sobbing...

By some miracle they managed to make it back to the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: L remembers... (that he really needs a hug...)


	28. Sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Is extreme angst a superpower?_

When Light and L returned to the bridge that crowd of people once again swarmed around them…

Light smiled warmly as L was swarmed with kids. "That was awesome!" They declared.

Though he hid it well, Light could tell that L was very uncomfortable by all the attention. L relaxed a bit when Light interlaced his fingers with his.

One little boy tugged at Light's sleeve to get his attention. "When I grow up, I want to be just like you!" he gushed.

Light winced. "No… you don't."

"Well…" said L, not really wanting to deal with all these people at the moment after experiencing so many emotional upheavals: watching Light die, dying himself, remembering what he was forced to forget—and feeling like those wounds were just ripped open he just felt like screaming –well he did that already… though all things considered, maybe gouging his eyes out would be a more appropriate response. At the very least he wanted some time alone to go sulk in a corner or something though he knew that that was not going to happen… So L dealt with it the same way he always dealt with horrific trauma. Keep up that bland expression and pretend nothing is wrong… "…we best get going…"

Light looked at L worriedly—it was disconcerting, how well Light could read him…

"Hey, how much for a Freak Crepe?" asked the stick-wielding-hooligan.

"Crepes! I love crepes."

"…" L and Light sweatdropped. Neither of them really knew how to make crepes… but they sold a lot anyway.

***

When they were finally broke free of the grateful people… Light noted with some concern how _broken_ L looked… Light squeezed his hand. "Let's go. I'll drive," Light insisted.

"How's your arm?" L pointed out.

Light winced.

"You should rest," L insisted.

"It's my turn anyway," Light argued.

"You _died._ "

"So did _you._ I'll drive. _You_ rest."

On the road again they fell into an awkward silence.

After a while, Light felt the eyes boring holes into him and couldn't stand it anymore. _"What?"_

Indeed, L was staring at him again… but his eyes were haunted. Light noted how his mouth moved like there was something he desperately wanted to say but he just couldn't grasp the words…

Light pulled over again. L didn't even protest about yet another unscheduled stop. Light got up and stood next to L's seat. He laid a hand on L's shoulder and asked more gently.

"L, what is it?"

L finally began in a small voice "You've died before…"

"Yeah…"

L looked at him questioningly. "What's it like, when you die?" L's pleading eyes compelled him to answer.

Light sighed, not really liking where this was going "I don't see a light at the end of the tunnel if that's what you're asking."

"Is it… hell?" That hardly seemed fair, now... well sure Light had done some very evil things, but… but… _his heart's in the right place..._

"No," Light looked fairly disconcerted "There's just… nothing."

"Like you black out?"

"No… it's not even that, no dreams, no _awareness_ really it's… nothing. What about you?"

"It's… the same." L's bangs fell over his eyes. _The same…_

Light looked over to see L _trembling._ He pulled the van to a stop on the side of the road, got up, and held L to his chest. "But hey, maybe it's just us... Misa's died too, we might ask her sometime… Maybe there's a chorus of angels for her..."

"You don't believe that," L stated

"No."

"I never believed…" L began… but actually experiencing that _nothing_ and… knowing that _"I sent them there…"_ L sobbed brokenly. As Light held him it all came spilling out… "I remember… so many missions! When they brought me there, they said I wouldn't have to! I didn't _want_ to! They… they _hurt_ me…" 

Light held L tighter.

"Who hurt you?" Light said in a voice that suggested that whoever hurt L now had a _very short_ lifespan indeed…

"But—but _I DESERVED IT!_ " L cried. "Light! I— _I KILLED MY PARENTS!_ "

***  
When L was calmer Light was able to piece together what had happened… A two year old temper tantrum was one hell of a time to manifest powers. L had accidentally burned his house down and his parents were killed in the fire. Thus he became the first prisoner / recruit in the care of Wammy's House. They had promised that they would help him learn to control his powers so he wouldn't hurt anyone anymore.

The assassination missions began when he was five.

Also, as the Wammy's first he had endured the worst of the reckless experimentation before the House instituted their current more "humane" policies. A favorite of theirs was seeing just how much voltage he could take, pushing the envelope again, and again, and again... Another was using him as a power source—this continued long after the "testing" was done. The House was cheap after all and as long as they routinely strapped L into the machine they wouldn't have to pay their electric bill... So they still used the machine as a punishment for L… and L was punished as much as possible for the smallest of offenses.

And surprisingly enough this horrific abuse led to psychological consequences. L began to really enjoy the missions (it meant he was _away_ from the House).Though L's handlers didn't notice anything was wrong until their now twelve year old assassin began "thrill killing." As far as L could tell that's when the memory wipes began. Perhaps it was an attempt to correct the damage done or perhaps he was still useful as long as he didn't remember what had been done to him and what he had become…

"…all so _worthless!_ … I always knew I was just their tool but it all makes sense now… I—I only ever focused on the mission. Never bothered making friends… because… because I always sensed on some level—they all hated me. Now I know why... I'm a monster."

Light held L's shoulders and forced him to look him right in the eye, "You're NOT worthless and you're NOT a monster!"

L gave a strained laugh considering the source… "It doesn't matter," L choked. "They'll just wipe my memories again after this mission…"

"You are NOT going back to that place!" Yes a modified version of his original plan of _destroying_ that place was sounding more and more appealing with every new detail L told him...

"Why not!"

"Because you're not a TOOL—you're a human being!"

"But… what else is there?" L whispered in despair.

Light held L close and spoke softly in his ear "There's _me._ "

L shuddered in Light's arms as he choked out. "But you don't want me…"

"L…" Light leaned over and captured his lips to prove _just how wrong_ that statement was…. Tears still fell but L's eyes but for an entirely different reason. Afterwards Light added unnecessarily "Of _course_ I want you!"

_"Why?"_

Light looked annoyed, "You know why!"

"No, I don't! Why the hell are you even _attracted_ to a Freak like me?"

Light comfortingly ran his hand up and down his back. "I've always been attracted to you... Since the moment we crashed into each other in the hallway. Well, logically I knew who you were and that you were there to either arrest or kill me but… I suppose, in the beginning it was because you reminded me of someone I once knew…"

 _Beyond…?_ L did not like that comparison… no matter how true it might be…

"But you're not him. You're _you._ " Light quickly amended, "And that's a very good thing. Because you ARE a good person!"

L shook his head in muted protest.

"You ARE! You're better than me. I don't deserve you."

"Light—I'm a murderer!"

"You're being too hard on yourself. You had _no choice!_ "

"Did you?" L pointed out.

Light looked away in shame, "I didn't have to kill that many…"

_That's the answer I would have given..._

"You asked why?" Light nuzzled against his neck. "Because you're strong, and you're _beautiful,_ and you're oh so very annoying..."

"Annoying?"

"You're so argumentative, and you keep shocking and yelling at me and all… but… I wouldn't have it any other way… I just like being around you. You're smart, and funny, and never boring…"

L blinked owlishly as he prodded _"WHY?"_

 _You don't get it? How can you not get it?_ Light though in exasperation and the next seven words came flying out of his mouth before he could stop them "Dammit L! I think I love you!"

Well that just hung in the air… _Like just enough rope to hang myself…_

However if L's reaction, a great "tackle of affection," was anything to go by it was apparently the right thing to say. Light somehow managed to remain standing as L flew at and then clung to him, wrapping his legs around his hips and awkwardly mashed their faces together. Light's lips parted when L's tongue demanded entrance. This time L dominated, and Light didn't even try to fight it especially when L demonstrated just how very talented he was with his tongue. It soon became a serious struggle for Light to keep hold of L… and stay standing.

They were both breathing heavily when they came up for air.

"The House… it's all I know…" L began, flushed.

"It's never too late to learn something new..." Light's gaze was smoldering.

"Well…" L looped his arms around Light's neck "there's something I'd _very much_ like you to teach me..."

Light chuckled. "Oh really, and what would that be?"

"Light, you _know_ what I want."

Light leaned in so that there foreheads touched. "It's what _you_ want?"

" _Yes. I_ want it. I want _you._ "

***  
They nearly didn't make it to said hotel room before they got started.

They ignored the looks they were getting as they pawed each other in the lobby. When they got to the room… the damned _key card_ wouldn't read.

Out of frustration (and thinking on the same wavelength) they both proceeded with the utter destruction of the door that stood between them and hot randy sex. As Light carried the older man bridal style across the threshold, he webbed up the remains of the accursed door behind them to ensure their privacy.

"Light… hah Light!" L crooned as he eagerly grasped at Light through his pants… and then he was just grabbing him as his clothes melted away— _instant access._ (Important information indeed—L filed that way for future reference.) Light set L down and helped him to disrobe as fast as possible.

In a flash L was gone from his side and was on the bed on the bed, on all fours, his ass in the air like a cat in heat.

L blushed delicately, "I don't know how you do this but…" It was only a few hours ago but L still felt the _need_ of what he had earlier been denied and they had been _playing_ with each other ever since Light's confession in the van… Light's _touch_ was so incredibly addicting, L wanted more, and he wanted it _now._ "Can we start where we left off? Please? No more setbacks, no more _interruptions…_ Light please! Can't you just…" L's blush darkened as he whined _"take me!"_

It took all of Light's self-control not to do so right then and there. "Oi! At least let me at least prep you first!"

Light climbed into the bed with L, and hugged him to his chest… before flipping him over onto his back. "If you don't mind…" Light planted a kiss on his forehead. "I'd rather see you."

L moaned softly as Light got him worked up again as he insisted on mapping out his skin before getting to business. Then _finally_ he was doing that thing with his fingers, quickly and painlessly… and kept brushing _that spot._ "This is… not the… norm, is it? How _ooh_ do you do that?"

"Promise not to freak out?"

"That depends on the answer— _oh!_ "

"That's Ryuk—"

_"Holy shit!"_

"You promised you wouldn't freak out! You know, shapeshifting, his tentacles can flow like liquid or become as stiff as a rod help to easily adjust him to what was coming… It's perfectly safe. I use it myself all the time."

"I _hah!_ Have every right to _freak out!_ There's a ah! tentacle up my _oh GOD!_ Just wait… _ah!_ Till it's my turn, Light! _Hah!_ You'll pay for tha—aah!"

The tentacle melted away leaving him feeling empty.

"Then are you ready for the real thing?"

L whined as he felt Light brush against him.

"L, remember if you get scared, just tell me to stop…"

Scared? Well yes, L was still scared—utterly terrified of what was coming next—but… this time the excitement easily outweighed that fear.

Light pressed in gently, _oh so_ gently into the tight opening. _We're so much stronger than him we could hurt him so easily without even trying…_

L whimpered in pain but soon adjusted to the feeling. Light let out a low moan as he felt L constricting around him.

L clawed at the bedsheets, the sweat dripped down through his bangs as they awkwardly fit together.

"You okay?"

L nodded.

Light ran kisses down his back and neck as he waited for L to get used to the feeling.

Until... "Light, _move!_ "

Light began at a torturously slow pace but made sure to hit the sweet spot each and every time. It was driving him wild. Soon was lifting his hips up eagerly to meet each thrust. Never would he have thought he would find himself begging, screaming "faster," and "harder" but there he was… L raked his fingernails down Light's back to spur him on. He arched his back and shuddered in ecstasy as he felt his climax building… and then a wave of current surged out of L's body blasting Light off him and into the opposing wall.

"Light!" L groaned. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Light shook his head and staggered, panting, to his feet. He then helped L put out the fire that had started in the bed.

Light was still standing straight despite the interruption. "L… I thought you wanted this?"

"I do!" L shuddered in great frustration "I—I just… _oh fuck._ "

"What is it?"

"I spark."

Light cocked an eyebrow. "I see that."

"No, you don't understand. Every time! When I get angry, or excited, or…"

"That's why…" well that explained why L seemed to dislike expressing emotion… _He can't control it! It's like what happened to me…_ "Oh… "

"I.. I'm sorry." L ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Light ran after him to find, of course, the door was locked. He pounded on the door. "L? L!"

"Just forget it!" L shouted in utter despair.

Light kicked the door in and found L crouched in the corner of the bathroom, still sparking uncontrollably, and crying with want and pain.

"I can't, I can't touch ANYTHING without destroying it!"

"L…" A look of trepidation flashed by so quickly across Light's face that L could scarcely be sure if he had seen it at all as it was replaced by steely determination as he stepped forward and tightly embraced the still-sparking L.

"Light? What are you doing…?" L was silenced by Light kissing him.

L could hear the crackling and popping and smell him burning…

L broke them apart. "Stop it! I'm hurting you!"

"It's okay!" Light recaptured him in his arms.

"It's not okay!"

 **"WE CAN ENDURE THIS!"**

L felt his burning tears cascading down as Light ran his fingers through his hair.

"L, it'll be okay. It's going be okay. I have a plan… and…. And you may have noticed… we have a _very high_ tolerance for pain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** _Up next, the bedroom adventures part two: The Solution…_


	29. Problem Solving

The solution was rather simple really. They emptied he suitcase full of L's "spark proof" clothes over the bed to prevent another fire. Light then shoved L back on the bed as they restored the handcuffs, wrapping the excess chain around the metal bedframe. Now the current should pass harmlessly to ground... well for the most part... L was still sparking and it still hurt to even touch him. Ryuk was already setting the pace for Light of getting damaged and getting repaired. Light dauntlessly straddled L's hips and set to work on getting L back into the mood. Which was harder than one would think because despite how much L wanted it; by the very nature of their activities he kept _burning_ his partner.

"Light..." L whispered in despair as he saw the damage he was causing.

"I'm fine, L..."

 _"Light!"_ L moaned as Light licked down L's length, calling it back up to attention (searing his tongue in the process.)

"...besides, you shock us so often, I think we're actually getting used to it..."

L gave a choked sob. That was apparently the wrong thing to say.

"It's okay..." Light assured. "...just like licking a battery."

"Hah huh, insensitive prick!"

"Nope, not _here..._ "

Light chuckled as he traced his hands over patches of skin he had previously deduced seemed exceptionally sensitive... _Yes, L likes that._ Light thought as L's breath hitched and the current got stronger... the "spark indicator." Painful yes, but also very useful... _Woo Boy... this is gonna hurt…_

"What do you say, L... Can I pound you into the mattress now?"

"Ngh... Please... do!"

"What's that L? I didn't hear you over all this static..."

"YOU BASTARD!" _You're going pay for this!_

"Nope, still don't hear you..." Light said in between a couple of searing licks up L's chest.

"YES!" L's shout ended in a throaty moan and he wantonly raised his hips. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! FUCK ME ALREADY!"

"Alright then..."

 _If we're going to do it, we're gonna do it right..._ Light got into position and, to avoid getting thrown off again, strapped himself in with webbing and tendrils... _I'm not about to get interrupted AGAIN. If he has a power surge, we're FUCKINGTAKING it. This is all or nothing!_

As soon as Light had adjusted to the burning of skin-contact he roughly re-entered L. L howled in pain.

"L!" Light's eyes widened in panic.

L was breathing heavily. "I'm okay."

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

"I'm okay... Light, please! Move!

"I—I don't want to hurt you..."

 _"Move, dammit! I'M NOT MADE OF GLASS!"_ at L's angry outburst _even more_ current zapped out of his fingertips where he was clawing into Light's back—rudely spurring Light on. Light yelped and slammed in wildly and uncontrollably, unconsciously setting a pace much faster than before. At first that meant it was much more painful… but L's pained cries quickly changed to lusty whines as Light found the sweet spot again and L was likewise driven wild as he decided that yes, he very much liked this faster pace. He was also intrigued by this new method of control he had discovered (so if he wanted Light to go _faster_ all he had to do was...) 

"L!" Light panted out his complaint as L deliberately zapped him again but quickly forgot about it as he was lost in that other sensations. _"L!"_ Light groaned. "Fuck... _L! Hurts... So GOOD!_ " yes any attempt at speech at this point was reduced to very dirty gibberish.

L let out a low moan as he felt that extreme surge of pleasure building up inside him again.

Light's movements became even more erratic. "L! I'm going to..." Light reached down and to pump him as he soon went over the limit "L!" Light screamed as he came hard and filled him with his seed. Light collapsed spent on top of him. That sight drove L over the edge. "LIGHT!" L screamed and he surged...

***

 

Light woke confused to find himself trapped in a confused tangle of limbs his face buried in that beautiful sweat-drenched raven hair... and then smiled in reminiscence of the night before.

 _...and L looks like he could use his sleep._

Light was content to just lay here but out of habit he glanced around the room and noticed the _clock's off... no wait the power's out? Oh... **right.**_

Then Light heard the sirens outside...

Not wanting to move Light sent out an exploratory tendril to push past the curtains to "see" why...

Light was reluctant to wake L since he seemed to sleep so little but.. Light kissed his forehead in apology to wake him.

"Light!" L woke up panicked; the last thing he remembered was how badly he had burned Light before he passed out...

"L?" Light asked with some concern.

"Light..." L breathed a sigh of relief. "Last night... I hurt you..." It was both explanation and apology.

Light shrugged. "Heal fast, remember? How about you? How are you doing?"

"What do you think? My ass hurts."

Light smirked. L glared at him. He needed to knock that smug look off his face as soon as possible...

Light was distracted by just _watching_ L... drowning in those eyes and... oh... right... the reason why he had to wake L... "Uh... L... I didn't want to wake you, but... we kind of... knocked out the city power grid..."

L was likewise having a little problem as a result of their staring contest he felt the heat pooling between his legs...

 _We're not SUPERHEROES dammit!_ L's only concern right now was to keep his lover the youthful idealist _here_ and that he _honor his agreement._

"They'll keep for another half hour don't you think? I mean, we're just going to knock it out again..."

"We are?"

"Yes," L commanded as he climbed on top of Light. "We are."

Light was startled by L's new dominant mood.

"Aren't you still sore?"

L blushed. "I liked... what we did... but..." L cleared his throat "I do believe it's my turn."

Light nodded. "It's what we agreed to. We keep our word."

"You know I'll hurt you..."

"L... I trust you. Besides... we'll heal. We have a _very high_ tolerance for pain."

"I noticed..." L chuckled. "You're a _masochist._ "

Light snorted. "I am NOT."

"Really? _'Hurts so good!_ " L said in a convincing imitation of Light's rough-sex-voice...

Light scowled, "Those were two separate statements."

L smirked down at him as he pinned Light's arms above his head. "Whatever you say, Kira-chan."

Light sputtered "-chan?"

"Kira-chan is mine to 'do with as I please,' remember?" L spread Light's legs with his knee. "Kira-chan is at my mercy." L continued to smirk as he leaned in and captured Light's shocked mouth with his own. Light quickly responded in kind... and then squeaked out in pained surprise as L raked his fingers down his chest in a lightly shocking touch "You see? I was right. Kira-chan _is_ a masochist."

Light was already painfully hard from the treatment. _Damn him!_

The look on Light's face was best described as pouting "I'm not a _masochist..._ " Light insisted.

 **"...You just happen to like it rough,"** Ryuk said aloud.

Light's eyes widened comically. _Ryuk, WHY?_

**"What? It's true…"**

L's smile broadened as he leaned down over Light (who was looking distinctly uncomfortable at what that confession portended to his immediate future) so that their noses were almost touching.

"Thank you, Ryuk that is good to know."

L smiled as he began playing with Light seeing what else he could do to get a rise out of him... eagerly wanting to dominate and to please, he occasionally peppering in his strokes and caresses with little shocks and jolts. Light groaned... but not in pain... Getting bolder L possessively grabbed Light's hips and slammed him down onto the bed. Light bucked uncontrollably as L sloppily sucked him off. Light whined when L stopped short of finishing and drew away.

"No, not yet," L laughed. " _You_ taught me this, remember?" L doubted it. Light looked like he was beyond rational thought at the moment. Which was troubling considering... "I want to come inside you," L licked at the shell of his ear. Light whimpered.

Yes, it was something L had noticed earlier... Light got very _vocal_...

Then L paused for a moment to savor the view. His mussed, sweat-drenched hair, his flushed cheeks, the completely unguarded faces he was pulling, the way the wounds closed after being subjected to L's searing touch, the way he bucked and strained and...

"L?" Light whined as he let L hold him down and have his way with him. "L, PLEASE?"

Oh yes, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Well there was that and also he was stalling because... "I—I'm still not quite sure how to do this," L finally admitted.

"Thought so... no problem," Light's blush deepened "already did it, hah, ourself.

"You know, I'll never be able to look at those tendrils the same way again…"

"As if... _hah_ you weren't thinking it to begin with!" Light panted. "Ready whenever you are..."

Yes, L remembered how very effective that was when he was on the receiving end... and also...

How much fun Light seemed to have denying him.

L brushed against his hip with his hardness. Light keened with need.

"So... you wanted something, Light?"

"Fuck!" Light bucked as L held him down.

"What was that? I can't hear you."

Light's eyes went wild as he realized what L was doing "You _ASSHOLE!_ "

"Payback's a bitch isn't it?" L whispered in and blew on Light's ear.

" _Please_ L!"

That whine went right to his cock.

L pretended to think about it and then leaned in and whispered in his ear "Well, since you asked so nicely..."

Even though he was expecting it, Light still screamed.

Yes, _that_ was fucking sparking too and yes it fucking hurt, even more than they expected. On top of that L was over-enthusiastic and not wholly aware of what he was doing as he immediately began to pound away, totally lost in his movements. Light felt like he was dying again as his insides tore.

"So... tight!" L groaned. "Oh Light!"

It was only then that L noticed that Light had frozen up.

"Light?"

Not only had he suddenly frozen up but tears fell from his eyes.

L slowed to a stop as he demanded, panicked "Light, did I— _I hurt you?_ "

"I'm okay..."

L inspected him closely... "You're not okay! I _hurt you!_ "

"We healed," Light insisted.

"Light—you're _shivering._ I _hurt_ you..." L ended that statement in a despaired whisper.

_No, dammit! That was **years** ago! It shouldn't **matter** anymore!_

Light tried to stop the stupid tears to stop falling out of his stupid eyes.

"I _hurt_ you…"

"L... It wasn't anything you did, alright? We're okay! We healed. So, please, _please, for the love of God don't stop!_ "

L's eyes were questioning.

"Later," Light insisted, saying the word with great distaste because it meant he'd have to have that conversation at all.

L softly stroked his fingers through Light's hair. Light moaned softly and leaned into his touch.

"You really want me to continue?" L had noticed that whatever had been the cause of Light's distress, it had caused his erection to die.

Light's eyes challenged him. "Yes."

L leaned in and kissed him again, and tracked a delicate trail down Light's supine form. His touches had become far gentler than they had been before, though it wasn't long before Light sprung to life again under L's tender loving care. L slowly began to move again. Light mewled in desire and clawed wildly (his hands literally became claws) ripping up the bedsheets. Yeah, if he wasn't already insane this painstakingly slow pace would definitely drive him there...

"L! Fuck L... Oh! Don't stop... don't hah stop... don't..."

L chuckled. "No Light..." L said as he nibbled at his neck "I'm not going to stop..."

Encouraged, L gradually built up speed again sending Light into a frenzy he kicked wildly and tendrils shot _shaking_ out of his back.

"Oh! OH FUCK! L!" Light finally threw his back and gave a very loud and appreciative, throaty moan.

"LIGHT!"

L let out another massive surge of current and they both came hard.

***

They had both passed out earlier so L had missed out on the interesting noises Light continued to make in the afterglow. That appreciative rumbling coming out of Light's throat was best described as _purring._

"Catwoman indeed," L teased.

Light couldn't bring himself to care about the blow to his masculinity at the moment. He contentedly snuggled up next to L. They lay together and sensually caressed each other until they were both hard again. L popped the question "Can we do that again?"

"Technically, it's my turn," Light pointed out.

L winced.

"You're still sore from last night, aren't you?"

"Wh—what about you?" L remembered how Light had frozen up and...

Light smirked. "I've already healed."

"You _Bastard!_ That's not fair! You should be just as sore as I am!"

Light scoffed. "How petty."

"Maybe I should just keep pounding you into the mattress until you are..."

Light wore a goofy grin. "Okay, sure."

"Wait, what?" L's eyes were challenging. Light met that challenge.

"You heard me... We can take it. I can go until _you can't._ And I _still_ won't be as sore as you!"

"You know you shouldn't challenge me like that because now I have to test that theory."

Light chuckled as L mounted him again. "I look forward to it... You know, I think we're going to have to write the city a formal apology after this... for all the property damage..."

"The city can go fuck itself. This is just _you and me_ right now. I will not share!"

"Okay then..." that ended in a moan as L attacked him again with teeth and tongue.


	30. Destroyer

Light opened his eyes to see things were _very_ wrong.

" _L? Ryuk?_ " He was all alone.

Their bed... their _room_ was gone. He was laying on a dune of dark sand... no ash...

Light slowly blinked and got to his feet, taking in the alien landscape. He was currently standing in the middle of a plain of ash. The wasteland seemed infinite, it induced vertigo as there was no clear termination point where the ash plains ended and the dark starless sky began. Light shivered as the chill breeze cut against his skin—and came to realize he was naked.

_Well of course, Ryuk is gone._

The chill wind kicked up and the ash grazed his skin leaving bleeding cuts in their wake that didn't instantly heal ( _Ryuk is gone_ ).

Light glanced down at the cuts in morbid fascination as he hadn't felt any pain.

_What IS this? Right, calm down. Don't panic. Step one. Find L and Ryuk. Step two… okay then we can panic... no, no, no!_

Light trudged across the plain, his mind racing, as he began searching desperately for his lover and his other half.

 _They aren't here! STOP PANICKING! Survive. Survive so we... **I** can find them. (Ryuk is gone…)_

_Find the basic necessities—food, water, shelter, **clothes**... (seeing a small problem—I don't see any department stores around here…), people—if any people exist in this desolate place... it would be **desperate** people... I'm going to need a weapon._

Light continued his search for an untold amount of time but the landscape was broken only by the occasional bleached bone pile and ancient decaying edifices.

Light heard L's voice echoing _"I CAN'T TOUCH ANYTHING WITHOUT DESTROYING IT!"_

"L!" Light shouted. He couldn't be sure if he had actually heard it or he had imagined it. But he made his way towards where he guessed the sound had originated from.

"L?" Light was answered only by the desolate wind.

"Ryuk, Dad, Matsuda, Beyond... ANYONE?"

"What?" scoffed an all too familiar voice, "Don't like your own handiwork?"

_What? Beyo—_

The pole struck him hard, cracking his ribs.

 _How the hell did he sneak up on me? There's no cover!_

As Beyond swung at him again, Light feinted and then lunged in to attack... surprising Beyond. The pole clattered to the ground. However without Ryuk, Beyond easily overpowered him and pinned him face down in the ash. Light suppressed a whimper as Beyond leaned in and licked at his ear. Beyond breathed into his ear "Didn't I tell you, poochie?" Light couldn't suppress the scream as Beyond bit into his neck, his blood mixing with the spittle as Beyond growled out _"Emotional Control!"_

Beyond shifted on top of him.

"L..." Light whimpered.

"Look at you now, _crying_ for your little boyfriend... tsk, tsk _sleeping with the enemy_ —I taught you better than that!" Beyond ran his hands possessively over Light's skin and whispered seductively "L can't save you... only I can."

"Where's L?" Light demanded again, trying to ignore just how good Beyond's caresses were making him feel.

"That's what I'd like to know. You don't just go fucking another man's wife."

Light blanched "I am not your—it's OVER between us! It's been over for years!"

Beyond laughed and slipped his fingers into Light—and his body betrayed him.

"Your mine, poochie," Beyond panted, Light felt him brush against his entrance.

"NO!"

Beyond cackled as Light hit him in the face with his elbow and threw him off his back.

"IT'S OVER!"

"If you say so..." Beyond sniggered glancing at the visible evidence of how very "over" they... weren't. Light got up in a fighting crouch, waiting for his former mentor to attack him again. But he seemed to dismiss him and walked away. That was far worse than any blow.

"Hey face your opponent!" _Not enough respect to keep your eyes on me? I should deck you just for tha—_

"Oh? So you _do_ remember your lessons. Though you seem to have forgotten the important one," Beyond theatrically spread his arms wide and glanced across the barren landscape "The human atomic bomb—that's you, just One. Bad. Day…"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Yes..." Beyond sneered. "You'll come crying back! You'll BEG me to take you back as soon as you realize your little... crush isn't coming back."

Light lunged at Beyond and pinned him beneath him. "WHERE'S L?"

Beyond giggled and kicked him hard. Light landed roughly a good ten feet away.

"Come now, your smarter than that boy, haven't you figured it out? He's dead. They're all dead. You killed him. Yep, it's all your fault. Just like all of..." Beyond threw out his arms again, "this."

 _I… did this?_ "No..."

Beyond ignored Light's look of absolute horror and continued on as if they were talking about the weather and not how he was predestined to destroy the world. "You don't know. You've only ever scratched the surface with your powers... Ever wonder why the Wammy's scientists would always hush up when you walk by? Why they're all so _nice_ to you, despite everything you've done? It's because you're a _World Killer_ poodle, if the mood ever struck you... and apparently it will."

"No. No. No. No. NO! This is NOT happening! This ISN'T real!"

Beyond gave his mad grin; his teeth were stained red with Light's blood. "Oh, but it is! Just not yet. You'll find out soon enough, I imagine."

"YOU'RE not real, Light continued hysterically, "NONE OF THIS IS REAL!"

"Hmm... maybe you're right. Maybe you're just crazy and I'm just a manifestation of your subconscious." Beyond loomed over him; red eyes afire. "It must be true because you KNOW I'm not here." Beyond informed him. "I'm dead too. And yes, that's your fault too. I hope that pleases you."

Surprisingly it didn't.

"I'm just a figment of your imagination poochie."

Light reached out and poked him again. Yep solidly there. Beyond was laughing hysterically even as Light put his fist in his face.

"Can _hallucinations_ feel pain?" Light demanded. 

Beyond laughed and spat out blood from his mouth. "You're insane, remember? You could hallucinate that too!"

"No... you're really... here..."

"Am I here or not?" Beyond got back up and threw out his arms. "Which is it?" Beyond continued to grin madly.

"You're too real to be a dream!" Light declared.

"Oh yes, your logic is infallible."

"...And this is different... from when I dream about you..."

"You dream about me often?" Beyond batted his lashes. "Good to know..."

"Beyond..." Light's eyes narrowed "did you steal a dreamwalking power?"

Beyond began clapping slowly and sarcastically.

"...And who had to die for that one?"Light asked him in a dangerously calm voice.

"What? It was just some annoying little brat with a football... Turnabout's fair play! He kept bothering me, trying to get into my head—so I got into his."

Light lunging at him shouldn't have come as a surprise.

"YOU! SAID! YOU! WERE! CLEAN!" Light ground out, his every word was accompanied with a fist.

"Ow. That hurt. I got clean for _you,_ Light," the older killer pouted. "But you didn't stay! If you don't stay what reason do I have to stay clean?"

"A CHILD, Beyond! You killed a CHILD!"

"Darwinism my dear boy. If he wanted to live a long healthy life he shouldn't have gone around bothering a homicidal maniac."

Beyond didn't resist when Light hit him again. "Light... I tried, I really did..."

"You're lying to me AGAIN!"

That set Beyond off giggling again. "Oh but poodle, you always were the bigger liar. You, Mr. Righteous are far worse than I could ever be!" Beyond gazed past Light's shoulder out at the dead world around them again, "I'm so proud of you! As your teacher I just wanted to let you know, to CONGRATULATE you on what will be your greatest accomplishment."

Light grabbed a fist full of Beyond's shirt and got in his face.

"This can NEVER HAPPEN! Matsuda sealed my powers!"

Beyond smirked. "Yes sealed. Suppressed. Just like we practiced suppressing your emotions for the last five years... how's that working out for you? Shouting, screaming..."

"Shut up!"

"Crying on daddy's shoulder" Beyond sneered.

Light moved to hit him again but stopped as he realized he was proving him right. Light put him down, defeated.

"This... can't be..." Light slumped to his knees in the ash.

"I've painted it. I've seen it. You do it," Beyond insisted.

"But Saiko..."

"Makes Tokyo go boom. One city. You are the true _Bomb._ The extinction of the human race."

Light was trembling. "I-if that's true... if I'm really still... _dangerous..._ Then why would they ever let me out?"

"Why do you think?" Beyond got up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "They _want_ you to do it. They're _pushing_ you to do it. And when the time comes you'll want to do it too."

"NO! I would never... Why would they want me to...? How can I stop it? HEY!"

Beyond ignored him and walked away.

"I would never want to..."

Beyond gave him a superior _look_ from over his shoulder. "Now, which of us sees the future?"

"WHY... would I ever want to...?"

"Finally! NOW you're asking the right questions! Attachments poodle," Beyond gave Light a haunted, level stare. "You're undoing."

"That's it!" Light got back on his feet, angry. "What's so fucking wrong about having human emotions?"

"Haven't you been paying attention? We can't afford too! Come now, you're smarter than this! Why do you think they let you loose... and why do you think they _gave_ you L? It's your own damn fault you're a ticking time bomb."

"L...?"

"Can you live in a world without L? Would you want to?"

Light was floored. Something was going to happen to L? No. Light suddenly _knew._ If he did _this..._

_L... dies?_

"No." Light whispered his answer.

Beyond cackled. "There's your answer for when the time comes..."

 _NO! I can't let that happen! But I can't let this happen either... I..._

"What am I... what am I gonna do?" Light sounded so lost.

"Hmm... you could just kill yourself," Beyond continued conversationally. "Wait, that's right. You can't die. Not as long as Ryuk's taken a shine to ya'. Well guess you're pretty much screwed then aren't ya'. Have fun destroying the Earth. Heh heh heh."

"Beyond! WAIT! BEYOND! KILL ME! _PLEASE,_ KILL ME!"

"LIGHT-KUN!"

 **"LIGHT-O, WAKE UP!"**

The dream world suddenly shattered and Light awoke to L shaking him, looking very concerned.

Upon seeing L... _knowing_ that...

L didn't become any LESS worried when Light broke down and cried on his shoulder.


	31. Tick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** _Wow, sorry about the wait. I discovering that writing the "hurt" part is much easier to write than the "comfort" part, I rewrote this several times trying to keep in mind that they are guys—very prideful, emotionally stunted, stubborn guys—trying to talk about emotional issues, in a Heroes based AU (i.e. Poor communication abounds!) I don't think I succeeded but I gave it my best shot. Also the characters want to go "off the rails" and my gut instinct says to let them._
> 
> _I don't own anything._

_Did I do something wrong?_ L worried as he pounded on the door. "Light, come on, open up!"

"Yeah, in a minute okay," Light worked to control his voice as he shouted over the din of the shower.

As an agent and detective L knew full well that Light wasn't without his share of demons. Though he never suspected that there was anything that could so affect him; that could cause him to... break like this. But speculating on the cause wasn't enough... it didn't do Light any good. He had to get Light to tell him. This was one drama—or should we say trauma—that had to unfold…

Still L was getting a bit annoyed at the stonewall treatment.

L had tried to comfort him when he awoke... but it was so terribly awkward. He really had no idea what he was doing. It didn't seem to matter. At the time Light seemed to appreciate just having a shoulder to cry on. L feared the fallout of that. Light was so very proud—he was about as good at asking for help as L was at social interactions and...

 _Will he hate me? That I saw him like that?_

At the time Light was still too... unstable to attempt any meaningful conversation. He had escaped to the bathroom to "compose himself."

But that was an hour ago.

L had pressed his ear to the door and heard low voices—Light arguing with Ryuk from the sounds of it. L felt an irrational surge of jealousy. The symbiote was in Light's head, he would always know first.

If he could talk to his other half, surely he could talk to him?

"I'm coming in, ready or not."

L got into a fighting stance and began to execute a kick when the door suddenly swung open.

L managed to just avoid falling on his face; he saw the tendril zipping away out of the corner of his eye. "Ryuk!"

 **"You want to talk to him!"**

"It's not that simple!"

 **"Why must you always make it harder than it needs to be? You can't run from this! He deserves to know, don't you think?"**

"I'm not running away!"

"That's not what it looks like to me," L said trying his best to control his foul temper as he picked himself up from where he was sprawled on the floor and entered the bathroom. He grimaced at all that... moisture. He was already beginning to spark.

"Turn off the water," L barked out. Light quickly complied, a tendril shot out and turned the water off but Light didn't move or look up from where he was huddled in the corner of the shower and the water dripped down his face—just shower water, naturally.

L sighed he still couldn't hope to go in without electrocuting both of them...

Light was just beginning to hope (or was it fear) that L had given up for now when he returned wearing his supersuit. As L entered the bathroom he noticed several fist-sized holes in the wall that had been hastily covered in webbing—those weren't there last night. The boots of L's supersuit crunched the broken glass from the shattered glass that littered the floor into powder.

L had heard Light throw his fit but figured it best to let him cool off first. Not that he wasn't concerned when he heard the glass shattering but it was clear that Light wanted his space and while he worried that Light was hurting himself… but then even if he was hurting himself, there was no way to tell—he healed so quickly and the blood could be washed away. (He needed his Luminol kit.)

L crouched next to where Light was huddled and lazily draped an arm across his shoulders, pretending not to hear when Light let out a coked sob. They just sat there like that for a long time.

L thought nothing of idly running his gloved fingers through that beautifully disheveled mop of brown hair, currently buried in his chest, and marveled they had gotten so close in such a short period of time.

Light trembled in his arms. _I have to break up with him—it's the only way..._

**"Don't. Even. Think. About it! That would just make you both miserable and it wouldn't stop him anyway! He's as stubborn as you are."**

_But what if it's my actions now that get him killed? I—_

"So… how are you doing?" L tried again, awkwardly, effectively interrupting Light's currently disjointed thoughts and unknowingly sabotaging any escape plans before they formed.

"I—I'm okay now, really."Light looked absolutely stricken—he most definitely was NOT okay.

"Do you want to...? I mean are you ready to… talk about it?"

Ryuk's tendrils writhed in agitation but Light just looked away and mumbled something that sounded like "...Nightmare."

L scoffed, "A nightmare doesn't make you cry... Hell, nothing makes you cry!"

Light gave L a blank look. _Give me a break I'm not Superman._

"Light... please? At least tell me—was it something I did?"

"What? No! No…"

The silence dragged on so long L thought he was done.

"It was Beyond," Light stared unfocused ahead of him, "I need to find him..."

"Why, so he can kill you?" L asked in a dangerous tone.

Light startled and looked at L questioningly to see those unblinking black eyes boring into his soul.

"You talk in your sleep."

Light didn't even try to deny it. That was all the confirmation L needed.

Light yelped as L shocked him. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Idiot! _WHY?_ " L pulled him into a tight hug; Light was momentarily smothered by his boyfriend's shoulder.

"L, what?"

"Light you're... You know, I get it—you don't value your own life. But don't I get a say in this? You KNOW you're my first and only... You promised! You'd be there for me!"

"L, please, I-It's not safe. It's not safe for you to be around me," L showed no inclinations of letting go, Light reluctantly but forcefully pushed him away.

"Says who? _Beyond?_ "

"You don't understand! Beyond was here, last night in my head!" Light was trying to explain what happened in a way that didn't sound like the ramblings of a paranoid schizophrenic. He feared he failed horribly. "He has a dream-walking power now along with seeing the future, he says that there's a plan and we're at the center of it. I'm sorry but I can't do this! L, I get you killed!"

L sparked in irritation. "Because Beyond is such a credible source."

"He says I lose control of my power and kill everyone," Light said brokenly. "Why would he lie about something like that?"

"To take you away from me." _Why run off to him, don't you trust me?_

Light watched nervously as L seemed to shut down, going back into Detective-mode, bland and guarded. "Look, I know something happened between you..."

 _He's... jealous?_ "It wasn't... you—I NEVER... you think I wanted THAT? Are you MENTAL! ! I...No..."

Light shot away, horrified, in the next instant he was clinging to the opposite wall like a cornered animal. He hadn't meant to bring that up. Not in front of L.

_Beyond is right. I AM losing control around L. What am I going to...?_

L gaped. Did he really not know, didn't he guess..? "Oh, Light..."

 _Light ran away at thirteen... known associate of Beyond Birthday... Beyond who would go to any length to beat me, who never had any use for boundaries... sleeping with Beyond..._

The pieces all fell into place.

_The way Light froze up the night before..._

_I'm the best agent to ever come out of the House. I should have seen it!_

"You were r—"

"No..."

"He _molested_ you."

L startled as Light put his fist through the drywall.

"It doesn't matter!" Light snarled. L flinched. Feeling like a heel for scaring his lover, Light tried again in a calmer tone. "It was years ago, alright? It doesn't matter, okay?"

"Like hell it doesn't! Light, please... talk to me."

"Isn't this already in my file or something? Didn't Matsuda already tell _everyone?_ "

"You told _Matsuda_ and didn't tell—? No... Matsuda read your mind, am I right? You never told _anyone,_ about this did you? I'm the first one you told..."

Light glowered angrily at the wall. "What difference does that make?"

"You've been carrying this around for... and with your power." L's tone turned accusatory.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Sure Light knew he promised to talk about it but since L already knew... "I see no reason to even have this discussion—"

"If that's the way you feel..." L's bangs fell over his eyes. Lightning arced between his fingers."Then it's your own fault you're a ticking time bomb."

Light clenched his fist. "You sound just like _him._ "

It was impossible to tell who struck first. Only one thing was clear as they wailed on each other—they had demolished another wall. L knew in a completely physical contest… there was _no_ contest—if Light had a mind to he could take his head off with one punch.

 _Even now he's holding back._ Somehow this was irksome to L even as he too refused to use his full power against his lover when he blasted him across the room. Even so he was worried he had used too much current. That smoldering heap wasn't moving.

Light!" L shouted and rushed to Light's side.

The monster lunged at him.

"Light..." L gave out a strangled cry. His body went limp as Kira lifted him up by the neck.

**To Be Continued…**


	32. Symbiote

He couldn't breathe.

L desperately, squirmed and kicked, he clawed at his neck, Light held him suspended with one hand. Light had slammed him into the wall knocking all the wind out of him and now L knew all the oxygen was spent. But just as his world was going black around the edges Kira suddenly released him. Ryuk's black tendrils cushioning L's limp body setting him gently on the ground. At first the former Wammy's Agent didn't notice because he could hear nothing beyond the thundering of his heart as he coughed and wheezed and desperately tried to re-teach his lungs how to take in air but he gradually became aware of a sound in the background—not just a sound, a soul-wrenching cry.

It was Light—he had fallen to his knees, doubled over, as if in pain, and was screaming at the top of his lungs. Ryuk's tendrils writhed in agony; and Light's eyes were gleaming a dangerous shade of red, burning with latent power.

_Shit! He's losing it now?_

Training taking over, L summoned up a ball of lightning. It pulsed and crackled in the palm of his hand. _Do I have to...?_

All he had to do was pour enough voltage in and the problem would be solved.

He knew what must be done for the good of the world, yet still he hesitated...

Light—his first friend and his first... love.

_Light, please! Don't make me do this!_

Raw power thundered, crackling hot and blue in the palms of L's hands. He was about to let it loose when just as suddenly as it started Light suddenly fell silent, and collapsed sprawled onto the bathroom tiles.

_"LIGHT!"_

L quickly doused his charge and ran to Light's side. The agent reached out to check his pulse (carefully avoiding the still wet brown locks of his lover's hair) when Light 's eyes snapped open and he suddenly sprung to his feet again like something out of a horror movie. L yelped and fell backwards onto his tailbone. Light lurched forward—his posture was hostile—his head tilted down, his entire body limp, like a marionette with it's strings cut. Light... (no, _Kira_ ) still had his armor up except for his face but somehow, that made him more terrifying, as his eyes were again gleaming red and pupiless, his mouth was currently twisted into a malevolent smile. L shuddered in visceral terror as Kira stood above him like a dark shadow, seething and flexing his claws.

L mentally cursed. After channeling that much power it would take a minute to build up his charge again—he was defenseless! And even if he was capable of producing more voltage at the moment—he didn't want to! He couldn't kill Light! L sagged in despair and waited for Kira to finish what he started.

But Kira made no move to destroy him and only chuckled darkly.

"L-Light?" L dared ask.

 **"Light isn't here right now. If you'd like to leave a message than give me an apple and I might tell him if I feel like it."**

_"Ryuk?"_

**"Bingo."**

"It was you. You stopped..."

The symbiote ignored him and made Light's body flop down casually (seductively) on their bed, the symbiote armor melting away into a sexy dark suit and tie ensemble. L suppressed a shudder as he realized that if Ryuk had wanted to hide it, physically, it would be very hard to tell the difference. Of course L could tell the difference but only because he knew what to look for…

"Where's Light?" L asked becoming fairly disturbed.

 **"He's here. I just overrode his motor controls…"**

"You... you can do that?"

L realized that he had become accustomed to the symbiote's presence. Too much so—sometimes L forgot that Light wasn't alone in his head. That Light, the Light he knew, was never _one person_ but two—Light and Ryuk—a human and an alien that formed a single entity –Kira. Like Light was _possessed_... or perhaps it was more accurate to say it was the other way around. It was always clear that Light was the brains of the Kira operation—and the one that was more dangerous... 

The alien cackled. **"Of course… what's with that look? You know me. I'm content to be the Passenger. I only did it because… because…"**

"It would upset Light?" L supplied for him. "You just saved my life..."

Ryuk, through Light's face, looked horrified, as if L had just informed him he had made a dire sin, a _grievous mistake_. **" _I didn't do it for you, or for him!_ In fact I don't really care about you humans in the slightest! I am a Symbiote! A ravisher of worlds! I kill things for fun! The only reason I stick around with you pathetic meatbags is… is…"**

"Is?" L prompted.

**"It's just that I don't expect to find anything more interesting than you two in this part of the universe, that's all! I'm only doing this for kicks you know? it's no fun for me watching _him_ mope around. 'He'll never forgive himself blah, blah, blah.' It's so _boring!_ "**

_Hmmm, somebody's getting defensive... This is interesting._ "Well, whatever the reason... thank you."

 **"Whatever."** The symbiote sulked.

"Is Light okay?" L asked. He still found it a bit disconcerting that his boyfriend had been body-snatched...

 **"He's fine. He's here. It's just… it's like he's sleeping... Just think of me as the designated driver."**

L quickly predicted the odds in his head: it was 73% likely that Light really did need to cool off in his "happy place" for a while, there was a 64% chance that Ryuk cared more than he let on but some alien code of honor prevented him from saying as such, and a 99% chance that Ryuk was being self-serving so that he could gorge on apples without Light complaining...

 **"I think it would be best to give him quiet time for a while, don't you?"** "Light" grinned, showing a mouth full of sharp, symbiote teeth.

L gaped at the body-snatching alien. The answer was so obvious! "So when the time comes… when Light is supposed to destroy the world... Then... you could stop him!"

The alien laughed evilly **"I just told you, I don't care about human life! Back in the day I used to destroy worlds for fun! Do you really think I care about this one?"**

"You just said you don't like seeing Light _moping_ —that's it's no _fun_ for you. It would definitely upset Light if he destroyed the world."

The symbiote looked like he really didn't think of that. **"R-really? …Do you really think so?"**

L glared at the monster that possessed his lover and resisted the urge to electrocute him in exasperation. "I know so."

 **"Well… I guess… Alright, I'll do as you ask… For a price."**

The former agent steeled himself "What sort of price?"

The monster grinned. **"Got any apples?"**

 _"Will Save the World for Apples"...Should have seen that coming..._

***

L quickly paid for the hotel room and they left before anyone could discover the state of disarray that "Deneve" and "Asahi" had left the room such as the gaping holes in the walls, or the door only held in place with black webbing. Not that anyone would notice such a minor disaster in the middle of a major one. L winced—the city was still in disarray from when they accidentally knocked out the power grid. L had considered maybe going out and helping in whatever small way he could but then it began to rain. Luckily they had made it to their pink crepe van in time. Even though L wore his supersuit beneath his trademarked jeans and sweater there was no guarantee—if the suit malfunctioned or was torn he could easily get burned by his own powers.

L started up the van, glancing as his boyfriend (still not quite his boyfriend) leaned back in the passenger seat, munching on the apples L had bought for him. It was maddening! There were a million things he wanted to say to Light... but it was pointless since Light wasn't really there at the moment.

"Please Ryuk? I really want talk to Light. Is it safe to wake him?"

The symbiote shrugged, **"Why you askin' me?"** Ryuk chuckled as he rolled the van's window partway down and idly chucked his apple core outside. L winced when he saw how it hit a random pedestrian but it was still wet out—the electrokinetic didn't dare leave the van.

"I must admit, you would know what's going on inside his head better than I do at the moment."

 **"Well… let's see…"** "Light" slumped in his seat and took on a glassy-eyed look as the symbiote looked inward. **"He's having nightmares. He's dreaming of killing you again and again."**

Ryuk was genuinely surprised to see how horrified L looked. It was nothing new to Ryuk-Light frequently had violent nightmares.

"Wake him up!" L demanded.

The symbiote hesitated. **"I don't know if that's a good idea. You said…"**

"If he starts to lose it I'll blast him before he does!"

**"You'll blast me too. I'm not too keen on that."**

"Ryuk..." L began in a dangerous tone. The former agent pulled the van over to the curb just as he began to spark.

**"Alright, alright! I'm waking him up. Slowly… easy now…"**

Light's body slumped in the seat and then seemed to awake with a start, breathing frantically.

 _"L!"_ Light cried in anguish staring at him disbelievingly with haunted eyes _"L!"_

L hugged the younger man to his chest. "Shhh... Shhhh... It's okay." L repeated it over and over. Light let the words wash over him in L's soothing baritone.

"L... I'm sorry! _I'm so sorry!_ "

"Shhhh... Light, it's alright."

"It's not! _I hurt you!_ I could have—"

"You didn't. I'm fine."L hugged him tighter. "It's going to be okay now. Everything is going to be okay."

"How?" Light asked in a small and desperate voice. Light didn't see how anything would ever be okay, ever again. "I _hurt_ you!"

"I'm fine."

"How...?" A sudden look of realization flashed across Light's face. "Ryuk. Ryuk took control." It was not a question but merely a statement of fact.

"Correct. But how did you—?"

Light smiled bitterly. "I can still taste the apples."


	33. Fallout

Some time ago L had pulled off to the side of the road. Now they lay together on the backseat, in silence, lulled by the hypnotic patter of rain against the metal rooftop.

"I was fourteen that's when he… that's when it started…" Light began haltingly.

L made a humming sound deep in his throat, a non-verbal cue indicating he should continue. Light's hair tickled against L's bare chest but he didn't complain. It was comforting for Light that he could still feel L's heartbeat. This couldn't be true—had he really been Chosen by some _horrific destiny_ to kill the man he loved?

"It was my fault. _I'm sick_ and it seems I make everyone else around me sick. I don't know why. I…"

L stared at Light as he gazed hollowly out the window of the crepe van, the raindrops on the glass casting shadows on Light's face that resembled tears.

"I… I even _looked up_ to him, you know? He was like the big brother I never had. I was weak. I thought I needed him. I—I was trying NOT to kill people then, to get my powers under control. He was the only one… I had no one else to… I could have stopped it. I could have _killed him with a thought_ but I was too pathetic to stop him. But I _trusted_ him. I _forgave_ him. I even… loved him." Light sighed. "…And now you're mad at me." 

L took a deep breath to calm himself—of course his lover had noticed how he had tensed up, low-level current arcing across his skin. "I'm mad _FOR_ you, Light. There's a difference." A ball of blue sparking lightning formed in L's palm as he muttered something about "making a BB-Q."

"L please… I'm over it, I'm over _him._ It was just… something I had to endure. For a while I made myself believe he cared."

"You _still_ have feelings for him?"

"I… well… yes. _Hate_ is a kind of feeling…"

L suppressed his electric charge and pulled Light into a hug.

"It didn't matter anyway, whatever happened to me… I'm a _monster._ I deserved it. Even if he killed me permanently it would have been no big lost. No, that would have been fine. I just wanted it all to stop. No…" Light said in scarcely a whisper. "I don't think I would have minded at all…"

Light yelped as L shocked him. "Ow! L, what the hell was that for?"

"I _would_ mind."

"But if B had just killed me back then you'd never be in danger now."

"And I would have never met you. That is unacceptable. Besides why dwell on 'what ifs'? You can't change the past…"

"But…"

"Light, you're the first thing to ever go right for me in my entire life. That's worth fighting for, worth dying for… and that's worth _living_ for, don't you think? I absolutely refuse to die that easily. And I won't let you give up so easily either!"

"L…" Light said in a hushed tone. L could see that his little talk clearly had the impact he wanted—seeing the shocked look on the younger man's face.

"Besides, you don't allow me to indulge in self-pity. I don't see why I should let you."

That earned a chuckle from his lover. "How childish."

"Takes one to know one," L grinned and stuck out his tongue but then saw how overcome with emotion the younger man was.

Light hugged him to his chest, whispering _"I can't lose you."_

As the other man ran his hand over his hair L was struck by a sudden epiphany.

 _That's the problem…_

"What are we going to do?" Light said in nearly a whisper. L was unnerved by how broken he sounded, how _lost._ "Should we keep searching for Saiko? Or Beyond?" Light stared out the window at nothing in particular; the water droplets on the glass giving the outside world look washed out and grey.

"You're not going anywhere near Beyond," L snapped. "No, Light, I think it would be best if you went home and spent some time with your family."

***

 ** _Meanwhile at Wammy's Paper Company…_**

Matsuda was just going along, minding his own business when he was suddenly struck from behind by a man wielding a fire extinguisher—an unconventional weapon to be sure but an effective one—it worked well as a cudgel and had Matsuda sprawled on the floor tiles groaning in pain and confusion as flashes of light flooded his vision. Matsuda was no less confused when the flashes continued long after his head stopped swimming, accompanied by some sort of loud noise. It took a moment for him to realize that it was someone shouting at him. "C'mon, get up, you dumb bastard!"

Matsuda blinked again, trying to get his eyes to focus so he could identify who was screaming at him. It was a man, an inmate? Yes, he wore the plain white t-shirt and pajama bottoms of inmates. Then did the inmate attack him? No, that didn't make sense—if he just wanted to chat then why hit him in the head with a fire extinguisher? Matsuda groaned again, feeling a concussion coming on for sure. Matsuda forced his pounding head to look up and get a view of his face—it was a smarmy face, like one might find on a used car salesman that would put "Honest" in front of their name, framed with wild, spiky brown hair. Unfortunately, it was a familiar face.

"Hig-Higuchi?"

Higuchi was glaring down at him disdainfully—he looked irritated and maybe even a little worried but Matsuda had trouble getting past the fact that the radioactive man's eyes were currently glowing a sinister shade of red. Higuchi stepped over a smoldering pile of blackened bones ( _Those weren't there before!_ ) to where Matsuda was cowering.

"Heh. I'd lend you a hand and all but I'd probably burn it off. You alright?"

Between his pounding head and the fear of getting killed by the human atomic bomb Matsuda didn't trust himself to speak at the moment and could do nothing more than stare and nod dumbly.

"Hey, I remember you! You're that cop! It was Matsui-something, right? What are you do—oh I get it, you must be here undercover! But it looks like your cover's blown" Higuchi nodded to the charred corpses. "They were trying to kill you." Higuchi gave an appropriately smarmy smile. "Lucky for you I happened by…"

 _They were trying to kill me! What if Light-kun was right about Wammy's? And they tried to kill me with a fire extinguisher? They don't even respect me enough to give me a heroic, dignified death? Not that I want **any kind** of death really, but it's the principle of the thing._

Matsuda idly wondered if Higuchi really had meant to save him or if he was just blasting his way through Wammy's Personnel and grimaced as he thought. _Light was at least right about that much—security here really does suck._

"Listen, Matsui or whatever-the-fuck-your-name-is, I'm getting out of here and I'm going to get my revenge on the people that made me like… _this,_ and you're going to help me." 

Matsuda swallowed hard and merely nodded again. He didn't even have to read Higuchi's mind to see that he was very unstable at the moment. It was best not to make him angry. Besides, Matsuda had his own questions now—and if he did have to take on Wammy's… it was better to have Higuchi as an ally than an enemy. The telepath was confident he could stop Higuchi if things got out of hand... Matsuda suppressed a shudder as Higuchi let loose a bout of broken, insane giggling as he declared manically "…Starting with the man in the horned-rimmed glasses."

***

"I have a bad feeling about this," Light gave a resigned sigh as the two of them made their way to L and Mr. Yagami's agreed upon meeting place.

"I really believe this is the best way to "defuse," you. And I want to keep you safe and out of danger. I believe we can trust your father with this."

Light resisted the urge to sigh again. They had been at it for hours—L could be so stubborn! It was infuriating, but Light knew that this was not an argument he couldn't hope to win, at least not with words, but still he reigned in his temper. He wasn't eager to start a fistfight, especially considering what happened last time.

_I nearly killed him. Beyond says I'm **meant** to kill him. _

_No._

_I swear; **right here and now** —I will **NEVER** lift a hand against L again. _

_"You're the WMD, remember?" L continued on, obliviously in his usual blunt way. "If you don't want to kill everyone then I strongly suggest you do as I say."_

_Light gritted his teeth and slightly amended his internal vow _…No matter how irritating he can get!_ _

_L seemed to sense he had offended his lover after that comment hung uncomfortably in the air and attempted to make amends in one of the few ways he knew how—by sharing his food. (Of course L had honed in on the nearest confectionary shop even while in the middle of an argument that could potentially decide the fate of the world.) The former agent shoved a spoonful of strawberry frozen yoghurt past his boyfriend's astonished, open lips before he could object. L watched in amusement as Light blushed, beautifully flustered, and then swallowed both the ice cream and his pride._

_"Alright," the younger man assented in a soft voice. Of course L had detected the note of melancholy._

_"Light… I love you _so very much_ but you know you can't make me your one… _tie to humanity._ "_

_"But… do you really think that's a good idea? I mean if you're worried about me getting _emotional_ … then… And my family lives in Kanto, the Tokyo area. And all _that_ —it's going to _start_ in Tokyo!" _I wonder if I can somehow persuade them to move… Hell, I wonder if I can persuade them of **anything** after not seeing them for five years. __

__"If this is truly fated Tokyo would still explode whether you were there or not. And in any case you don't make it explode—that would most likely be the doing of either Higuchi or Saiko. My theory is that if this future is real and not just a dream or a deception than you lost it while fighting either one of them. It's probably after I die."_ _

__"You're _not_ going to die!" Light all but snarled but any further words caught in his throat as L stared at him with those soul-piercing black eyes._ _

__"In any case my main concern is you. You know Dr. Takahashi? He classified you as a Necrokinetic and an Omega-level mutant. In fact, he said you're one of the most powerful mutants he's ever encountered. The thing is, Beyond's vision… It _could_ happen."_ _

__"I know…" Light groaned in despair._ _

__"...if you let it. So you see the explosion isn't the main concern…"_ _

__" _L!_ " Light exclaimed in moral outrage._ _

__sighed. "I don't mean to sound callous, Light-kun, but if we're talking the difference between the death of thousands and the death of _billions…_ " L explained as he finished off his ice cream, pitching the bowl in the trash as they arrived at the pick-up point._ _

__"Yeah, I'd rather have it be that _nobody dies_ if it's all the same… except for Saiko. He can just go choke on…"_ _

__" _Light_ … Settle down." L commanded harshly._ _

__"Sorry." Light said sheepishly._ _

__L released a breath he didn't know he was holding. For a terrifying moment Light's eyes seemed to be gleaming red before abruptly returned to their normal brown._ _

__"I fear Matsuda's seal is already breaking," L said in scarcely a whisper. "What are we going to do?" Light saw how L shivered slightly and realized L was just as lost as he was._ _

__Light grabbed L by the shoulders and stared him right in the eye. "Hey, L! Here's an idea— _don't die._ If you don't die, I don't lose it. So, there! L, I forbid you from dying! Promise me you won't die!" _ _

__L glanced away, unable to meet the younger man's determined, burning gaze. "That's a tall order, Light. But alright, I promise you. I'm not going anywhere. Because we're going to win," L smiled cutely as he explained "Want to know why? Because we're the good guys."_ _

__Light snorted at that._ _

__"It's true. _We are the good guys so we're going to win._ Because justice prevails no matter what," L said without a trace of sarcasm._ _

__Light blinked slowly. "I just can't figure you out."_ _

__There was a dramatic crack of thunder and the skies began to weep again. Light automatically created an umbrella for L out of Ryuk's substance—the symbiote's tendrils shooting out of his arm and quickly coalescing to form all the appropriate parts—the handle, the stretcher, the canopy—it was a fascinating process to watch._ _

__"I've got the supersuit on" L drawled out, unconcerned, as Light heroically shielded him from the rain. "But I appreciate the sentiment."_ _

__L's pale cheeks colored slightly as he watched the writhing tendrils and tried to steer his mind away from distracting thoughts…_ _

___Ryuk can make facsimiles of practically **anything.** That must be incredibly handy for Light… outside the bedroom as well. Turning into snag lines, or weapons, or his clothes…_ _ _

__"What's wrong?" Light asked when he noticed how L seemed to startle by a subtle increase in the tenseness of his shoulders—as if he had just been struck by a sudden epiphany._ _

__Light swallowed hard as the raven-haired man smiled at him sweetly "You know; something just occurred to me. Technically, you're naked—all the time."_ _

___"Excuse me?"_ _ _

__"All you're wearing is Ryuk." L pointed out._ _

__Light rolled his eyes. "Well yes… I'm naked under my clothes."_ _

__"Which aren't really _clothes_ but an alien tentacle monster—you are not wearing clothes therefore you are naked."_ _

__Light's fidgeted uncomfortably and clear his throat, affecting a polite, fake cough before scolding his lover. "Don't be such a damn pervert!" Light didn't like the way L was grinning at him, his large black orbs boring holes in his skin._ _

__"Hey Ryuk how many apples would it take…"_ _

___"Don't even think about it."_ Light snarled through gritted teeth._ _

__"What?" L asked innocently._ _

__"I know what you're thinking—you were going to bargain with Ryuk to whore me out for apples or something."_ _

__**"I think that sounds like a grand idea!"** _ _

___"Dammit, Ryuk!"_ Light hissed._ _

__L put up his hands in a placating gesture. Light's eyes were gleaming red again. L remembered again why they were doing this—in his current state perhaps it wasn't the best idea to antagonize Light—which was a crying shame since L was finding he _liked_ getting his lover riled up…_ _

__"I was only teasing, Light. And really, there's no need." L grinned mischievously as he closed the distance between them so that they were pressed together, sharing body heat. "Ryuk gets his apples anyway."_ _

__As his father's car came into view as it made its way through the traffic jam up the street Light realized that L had succeeded in distracting him from his many concerns for almost a full minute._ _

__"It will be alright your father and I have already created your cover story," L said soothingly._ _

__"That's not what I'm worried about! You—you're going after Beyond by yourself, aren't you?"_ _

__Dammit, how was it that Light could read him so well? "…Not by myself." L insisted._ _

__"I should come with you!"_ _

__The former agent sighed again. "Light, you know why I can't let you do that."_ _

__"But what if something happens to you?"_ _

__"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides, if your dream is right you're going to be the one that kills me… But I don't think you will," L quickly amended upon seeing the distraught look on Light's face, cursing his own tactlessness. "In any case you're not going anywhere near Beyond. Don't worry—I'll find him and I will shock the answers out of him."_ _

__Light winced. "Don't… " L shot him a _look._ "Be careful alright? And please don't be too rough with him."_ _

___"Light…"_ _ _

__"Please? That was years ago! He's _repentant!_ I know he is _trying._ "_ _

__…And that was the other reason L didn't want Light going anywhere near Beyond. Surprisingly enough, after spending two years in a codependent relationship with Beyond, Light appeared to be suffering from Stockholm Syndrome—L couldn't be sure of Light's loyalties when they added B into the mix. And L knew from the younger man's downcast eyes that Light must have understood his reasoning and couldn't find a sufficient flaw in his logic it to protest._ _

__"I can't make any promises. But I will try and… respect your wishes on this matter."_ _

__"But I'm not saying you shouldn't defend yourself either, I…"_ _

__"Light…" L embraced the other man and softly kissed at his neck. "It will be alright."_ _

__And then Light's fingers were in his hair, coaxing him into a bruising kiss. His mouth was moving against L's as they pressed close together for warmth as the freezing rain pattered around them and against the canopy of Light's "umbrella." They stayed like that up until Light's father happened upon the scene._ _

__***_ _

__Just across the street a man in a black trenchcoat froze upon the scene. He had just stopped by the frozen yoghurt shop to curb his Hunger and it was as he was leaving he happened upon the sight of two men kissing in public—two men that he effortlessly identified— _God_ and another who was _most unworthy!_ Saiko dropped his just-purchased cup of vanilla yoghurt—on impact there was an explosion of white cream all over the concrete and the ticking in his head grew louder._ _


	34. Fear and Loathing in Tokyo

"Quiet back there!" the driver snarled when his "load" became jostled and gave a muffled cry when he turned a sharp corner, his black van screeching around the corner with three wheels in the air. It was the driver's preferred method of driving—recklessly, three times the legal limit (hell, fuck the legal limit!) and with the radio blaring—in other words like he was _im-fucking-mortal._

And why shouldn’t he? After all, no one had a prayer of stopping him. 

Of course he could’ve got someone else to do this for him but that would have taken all the fun out of it. 

It took Kira killing most of his men for him to realize it. That he had been embroiled in a midlife… no—such a term was hardly appropriate for _him_ , an _existential_ crisis. That he had been _so bored._ He had discovered to his genuine surprise that he had missed this—he _missed_ carrying out his own hits. He also found he was far more effective at it than his now dead stupid underlings anyway—they had been only marginally more useful alive. The driver was beginning to think that Kira had done him a favor—because as it turned out his worthless employees were worth something after all—he had made a killing selling their organs on the black market. Well, as they say—if you want something done right, do it yourself. He had succeeded where all of them had failed. He had captured that brat that had been giving them all so much trouble and now he understood why they had the trouble, having unfortunately recognized his cargo… 

The driver took his hands off the wheel for a moment to make a call on his cell phone, calling his private security detail to open the gates to his property. He owned this entire block of old "abandoned" warehouses just for situations just like this. It was a quiet, out of the way place, where no one could hear the screaming, and what remained of his once great criminal empire would be there to back him up. After all even though his prisoner was yet a puppy he still had fangs. The driver knew the dangers of underestimating _this_ opponent. 

The driver got out and threw open the doors to the back of the van, easily unloading the soon-to-be-dead body bound in razor wire—he knew how smart the little shit was and he wasn’t taking any chances. That his prisoner cut himself every time he _moved_ would discourage further escape attempts. The prisoner hadn’t since he drugged him and bound him such, but he had been tossed about every which way by his kidnapper's reckless driving so now the prisoner's white shirt was stained with red. The kidnapper didn't mind handling the razor wire as he lugged his prisoner inside—all his cuts healed immediately.

The prisoner sweated profusely beneath the potato sack that had been pulled over his eyes and tried to keep his trembling under control.

The kidnapper had covered his head partly to keep the prisoner disoriented and make it difficult to access his powers but mostly it was just so he wouldn’t have to look at that _stupid face._ Seeing _him_ again (it was his fault! He _made him…_ ) he was likely to fly into a rage and kill him before he got answers. 

Just then the kidnapper's cell phone rang. He cursed and motioned for a couple of his goons to carry the prisoner inside. 

"Matoba," came the commanding voice from the other end. 

_Damn woman!_

“K,” Matoba said pleasantly. 

“What’s the status?”

"I have him now… and really? This is the guy who’s been giving us problems?"

Matoba was disgusted. He had been planning his revenge for over four hundred years and the bastard had gone down without a fight! The yakuza reflected that he would've never been able to get the drop on _HIM_ so easily. 

"I do believe he is the troublesome variable. Or one of them. Linda painted something different today but she refused to tell me what it means. We’re using enhanced interrogation techniques on her now."

The mobster's blood ran cold. "So, just how many times did you torture her to death and bring her back with your power?" Matoba asked conversationally. 

"Twelve… no make that thirteen." K replied. Matoba could hear the muffled screaming in the background. 

Daisuke Matoba was a man of few principles, in fact he would proudly classify himself as a "soulless monster," but even he knew that _that_ was just plain _wrong_. Or course he felt no empathy for the stupid painter girl. As far as he was concerned if she didn’t want that to happen she should have just talked. However being an immortal as he was he had experienced first-hand what the little brat was going through. He knew just how fucked up it was. It made even one such as him squirm in discomfort. Matoba quickly silenced that nagging voice that was dangerously close to a conscience when he reminded himself of the fat payday coming his way. 

“I trust you can get started without me, just don’t kill him before I get there. You know there are limits even to my power.” 

Matoba rolled his eyes. K was so full of herself. 

Well, this was fine with him. If anyone _deserved_ this sort of treatment it was _this guy._ The way Matoba saw it, the brat owed him about four hundred years worth of payback. Besides, Matoba had a few questions of his own. 

"Hey, _Yuki_ -boy!" Matoba snarled as he ripped the potato sack off of Near's head. 

"Where. _The FUCK._ is my sword?!" 

The albino boy slumped in pain and despair. In truth the pain of the cuts was a welcome distraction from the numbness he felt inside. Ever since he’d failed to save Matt he had had difficulty controlling his powers. Near had even wondered if perhaps he was not worthy of his powers. Such self-doubt made it even harder to concentrate. As did the fact that he saw the red-head’s mutilated body every time he closed his eyes. 

_I should have saved him! I have… **I had mastery of time and space!** I could've gone back and done it over and over until it was right! Like what Matt called it—save scumming, just restarting from the save point as many times as I needed to… How could I have been so STUPID! _

_Matt…_

When the suffocating potato sack was finally lifted from over his eyes Near became aware of the fact that he was surrounded by one of those ridiculous politically correct eighties gangs that demonstrated such principles of inclusion and tolerance while they robbed and beat people up. Never mind they were in the middle of Tokyo. 

"Aren't you guys supposed to be Yakuza?" Near blurted out impulsively upon taking in the overly handsome looks of a tall Fabio-wannabe. The albino immediately regretted it as a fist greeted his face.

 _Dammit, Mello must be rubbing off on me._

Perhaps this was what other, more emoting people meant when they say things like how sometimes things get so horrible you just can’t help but laugh. He just had to say something lest he be drowned in the rising tide of angst and frustration. Now was the worst possible time to let his impassive mask slip, even a bit. 

_Mello… I was right to send him away. Otherwise doubtlessly he too would be… in my current predicament. Kidnapped again. Joy. Aren’t heroes supposed to be the ones saving people, not the one’s getting kidnapped?! Dammit, if only my powers working! I could… knock them all down like tin soldiers!_

The leader, the man who kidnapped him, and the one he had heard referred to as Matoba (Could it be Mello’s hit, Daisuke Matoba?) chuckled. “They’re new hires. Kira killed off most of the old guard.”

Near regarded his kidnapper—he made an ominous figure, what with wearing a dark hoodie with the hood pulled up over his head for no good reason. But because his kidnapper’s face was hidden in shadow and Near was still reeling from being struck he couldn’t get a good look at his face. 

"Now, I asked you a question…" Matoba began but Near remained stubbornly silent. Matoba shrugged and quietly began to lay out all the instruments of torture so his victim could see what he would be using on him—knives, drills, scissors, clips, vices, and other strange and threatening-looking THINGS he couldn’t hope to identify. Near managed to calm himself slightly (and indeed he nearly gave away a laugh) when he realized it was just like taking a trip to the dentist. 

"But you know that's not the only thing you took from me…" the mobster said in a low, dangerous tone.

Near really didn't know. The pale boy's black eyes stared at him, uncomprehending. 

"Yoshiro," Matoba hissed. "My lover. You stole him from me!" 

_What?!_ The psycho thought he was cheating on him with his... _boyfriend?_

“I have no idea what you’re talking about…” 

Near screamed as Matoba broke his pinky finger and he continued to deny knowing anything even as Matoba broke another finger. After Matoba ran out of little piggies on one hand and got the same answer he was inclined to believe him. This kid just didn’t seem as tough as the one he knew. What did that mean exactly? 

Could it be that his past was the kid’s future? But how could that be when the brat was going to die tonight? Matoba briefly considered that by killing him now he might just be fucking up his own past but dismissed it. Revenge came first. For all he cared the universe could go fuck itself. 

As the kid cried in pain Matoba reflected that perhaps he had gotten a bit carried away. Having seen far too much war, violence, and death for one lifetime he lacked K's righteous zeal for torture. It was just Near that brought it out of him. As usual, it was all the albino's fault. If not for Near, Matoba would have just lived a happy life of a conning _gaijin_ out of their fortunes and screwing Yoshiro back in feudal Japan. If Near had never entered his life he would have never have taken this path or felt this crippling need to take over the world and though it had happened four hundred years in his past he carried the grudge still. Upon seeing Near's smug, stupid face the pain was just as raw as if it had been yesterday. Even so, if not for the need to get information out of him Matoba would've been all for finishing him off quickly because the yakuza understood that even if he had been fortunate enough to capture an inexperienced version of Near he was still plenty dangerous. He was probably one of the most dangerous mutants out there aside from Kira and Saiko. Hell, he was potentially even _more so_ seeing as with just a wink of his eye Near could make it so any of the other "most dangerous mutants" were never born. 

Oh well. Matoba was sure that between the drugs and his injuries breaking his concentration the kid was going nowhere. He had waited four hundred years for his revenge. He could wait a little bit longer. Unlike Near he couldn’t change the past. Yoshiro was long since dust along with a chain of other lovers but as far as Matoba was concerned Yoshiro had been the only one that had been _real_ to him. The only one _meant_ for him… until Near stole him away. 

Matoba closed his eyes and willed the anger down again to focus on his present task or he really would kill the son of a bitch before getting the information that K wanted and Matoba didn’t want to get on the lady's bad… or rather _worse_ side. The bitch could be downright _nasty_ when she got into one of her moods. Yes, he would get _right_ to K's interrogation script—just after he had resolved a couple more pressing personal issues… 

"Now I'm gonna ask you just one more time—where the fuck is my sword?!"

Near's head hung limply, his chin pressed up against his chest as he avoided his tormentor’s gaze, his snowy bangs falling in his eyes. 

His sword. 

Near still couldn’t believe that in his haste to get away from Mello he had left it behind… 

_"GOT YOUR SWORD RIGHT HERE, BITCH!"_

And thus Mello successfully negated his stealthy approach by screaming at the top of his lungs. 

That just seemed odd to Near because it appeared that Mello had gone to great lengths to ninja his way in—he had stolen a guard’s uniform and everything! Though from the look of it he had even managed to screw that one up—it was readily apparent he was NOT a guard. For one the hat did nothing to disguise his long blonde hair. Also Mello apparently hadn’t been able to bear the thought of parting with one of his trademarked bright red fashion show fur-lined leather jackets. 

And then for all his boisterous noise Mello didn’t even use the aforementioned sword when he attacked (he just had it strapped to his back over his leather jacket so it looked cool) and Mello merely blasted his way through Matoba’s gang of politically correct Yakuza with the gun his father gave him. 

"Wow… That had to be the lamest rescue ever."

"Bite me, Near!" the blonde growled as he searched Matoba's implements for something to cut the razor wire off of Near. The blonde blushed furiously when he saw what the torturer had laid out. Near was too innocent to realize that Matoba's collection wasn't just platonic instruments of torture. 

_That bastard! What was he planning on doing to—_

_"Near…"_ Mello began but couldn’t voice the strange and conflicting emotions he was feeling so he settled for a gruff "Now we're even." 

Near remained silent as Mello began cutting the wire away. If Mello knew how much his rescue attempt was hurting him that might cause him to work slower and that was something they couldn’t afford. 

"Jesus!" Mello groaned when the wires came away, slick with blood. 

"It looks pretty bad, huh?"

"Dude, after this—hospital. You need stitches, a blood transfusion, and a tetanus shot. Oh and bandages. Lots and lots of bandages. Bandages solve everything. …and splints!" Mello added as he eyed Near's mutilated hand.

Near smirked, hiding a grimace of pain. "Thanks Dr. Mello!" The albino mused that perhaps the cranky chocoholic should have his own medical drama. It could be called _The Mob Doctor_ or something. That was when Near first feared he was becoming delirious with pain and blood loss. 

That and seeing the hooded figure of Matoba lurching up off the ground after Mello had shot him in the head, apparently reviving just like a zombie in a horror movie, though zombies didn't generally pack heat. 

"MELLO!" Near shouted his warning just as Matoba took aim, point blank at Mello’s head. 

Near didn't think, he just snagged hold of Mello's hand and squeezed his eyes shut and only wished that they were someplace far, far away from here… 

Near heard the gun go off. 

He opened his eyes. 

Mello was cursing but otherwise seemed unharmed—or at the very least his head was still attached to his shoulders. 

Near slumped to the ground in exhaustion. Apparently they had arrived on a rooftop of some abandoned building. Near took note of an ancient pigeon coop still standing in sharp contrast to the surrounding skyline of a decaying cityscape which was now so much municipal ashes, rust, and rubble. As Near took in the immense destruction all around him the physical agony he had been experiencing seemed to wash out in contrast to the anguish he now felt down to his very soul. 

"We were too late. We didn't stop it."


	35. The Invisible Girl

**Kanto, Japan**

The teenage girl slammed the door shut so hard that it knocked loose the pretty wooden fish sign proclaiming this door to be the door to “Sayu’s Room” off its fastenings so that it fell to the floor with a crash. The girl fell bonelessly into her desk chair, slumped over her desk, and buried her face in her hands. 

It was an eternity later before she found the will to move again. 

She opened her desk drawer with care, clearing away papers and debris until she’d retrieved it—the simple-looking black notebook. She sniffed slightly, brushing away the suspicious moisture and the ocean dark fall of her hair out of her face before picking up a pink glitter pen. She began to write, confiding her hopes and fears to its pages as she had so many times before.

When she was done she flung the notebook to the ground and slumped over the desk again trembling with every drowning, heaving breath. On the floor the poisonous pages of the notebook fluttered open in silent confession. 

***

 _Dear Diary,_  
God, this is stupid. I don’t really want to be doing this but apparently “keeping a diary is supposed to help with the grieving process” or some such bull. The “grieving process.” Whoever came up with such a phrase to describe this should go die in a hole. It’s so clinical. So detached from the horror  
From pain and emptiness  
No.  
There’s no words to describe this  
It’s a tightness in my chest  
It’s a feeling so horrible  
So ROTTEN  
I just  
I don’t want to do this anymore. 

***

 _Dear Diary,_  
My therapist says I have to keep writing in you.  
She’s a stupid bitch.  
Nothing of interest happened today.  
I got up. I ate something. I stared at the wall for a few hours.  
Oh and I used the restroom!  
Surely that is vital information and a noteworthy achievement. 

***

_Hello again you stupid book._

_Apparently I have to get serious about this or the jerks who are reading this will find some reason to have me committed. Yeah you, you jerks! How would you like it if I judged everything you said and did?_

_I doubt it would feel very nice!_

_You asked me to write down what I’m thinking and feeling, so here it is—there’s only one thing I want. I just want my brother back but I know that’s not going to happen._

***

_Mom says I don’t have to see the therapist anymore because I should be perfect like my brother was._

_I guess that’s good._

***

 _Diary,  
I think I’ll keep writing in you anyway seeing as you’re the only one who listens. _

***

_Diary,  
I am not my brother. _

_It’s been 3 months since it happened. One day my brother just never came home. I waved him goodbye that morning when he left for school and that was it—that was the last I ever saw of him. Of course they never told me anything but I heard them arguing through the door late at night. My brother, my brilliant, genius brother was kidnapped on his way home from school and he’s probably dead. When I first heard the news—that Light was missing. Really missing, I just shut down. I was in my room, practically catatonic for about a month._

_I think it was like over a week before mom even noticed something was wrong.  
I don’t think dad ever noticed at all. _

***

 _Dear Diary,  
They’ve turned his room into a shrine. And apparently I am never to go in there or touch anything. They want to keep everything the way it was just as he left it—as if he’s coming home one day and won’t want his stuff messed with. But mom’s decree hasn’t stopped me. I’m in his room all the time when they’re not looking. I think I’d just move in there if I could get away with it. Besides, Light let me into his room all the time. Why should that stop now? If they really want things to remain as they were, shouldn’t I still visit him every day? _

***

 _Dear Diary,  
They’ve got me on antidepressants now and I have to go to all these support groups which is totally stupid. I’m not “acting out!” That’s total bull! And you know, I think I have every right to be depressed—my brother’s dead you asshole! And no, I can’t just “get over it” you heartless bastards! _

***

_Dear Diary,  
There’s nothing wrong with me.  _

_It’s everyone else that’s the problem. My brother is gone and the world just keeps spinning like he never mattered at all. Tell me, diary. Where’s the justice in that?_

_Whatever. I don’t care! They can all go fuck themselves._

***

_Dear Diary,  
I think mom is trying to turn me into Light. It’s not fair—to me or my brother. As if I could  ever hope to fill his shoes! It’s an insult to his memory. Doesn’t she understand that my brother was a genius?  They know this. But what they don’t seem to realize that I’m not. It was my brother who had the homework fetish. _

_Anyone who knows me knows I’d much rather sit on the couch and watch TV or hang out with my friends than study. Without my brother to look out for me I’m really struggling with school work—especially with math. It doesn’t seem to matter how much work I do or hard I study I just can’t match his grades. They tell me I just have to try harder. I’m trying my hardest already!  But they don’t care. _

***

_When I’m hanging out in Light’s room, diary, I can almost pretend that he’s still here._

_Dust steadily accumulates on his slightly rumpled bedsheets and his obsessively organized rows of textbooks. It only occurs to them now that my brother never really had a fun childhood. Or a childhood at all, for that matter. In their minds they decide he was a serious student. But was he really? Or was he only that way due to mom always pressuring him and dad never being here? _

***

_If I hear “why can’t you be more like your brother?” one more time I think I’m going to lose it._

_Why can’t you be neater? Why can’t I study harder? Why can’t I be more like Light?_

_For all the good him, right?_

_I know I’m horrible for thinking this but honestly I can’t help but resent my brother just a bit—I mean he still gets all the attention even though he’s dead! I don’t know what I could possibly do to step out of his shadow—I swear he’s like a God to them. I love my brother. I don’t want to hate him. But I do hate what they’re turning him into._

***

 _I didn’t think it was possible, diary, but I see even less of dad now than I did before. I see him sometimes sneaking out at odd hours of the day and night. I wonder if it’s really for work. I wonder if mom knows._

***

 _I wish dad would come around more often. Maybe he could help me when mom gets so crazy.  She’s being completely unreasonable. I’m trying. I really am! But I think I’m coming apart at the seams. _

***

_Dad actually, came home tonight. It was a strange, surreal experience. But my hopes that he would stop the insanity are quickly dashed. He doesn’t see the extent of her madness._

_He takes her side, as always. I was a fool to think otherwise._

***

_Today Rika, Mari, and I found some homeless guy in an alley. We thought he was dead but he wasn’t._

_He was scary._

_He just kept staring at us with those bright red eyes—it was freaky! I get the creeps just thinking about it._

_I wish_

_I wish Light had been there._

***

_I found the softball bat in his closet._

_My brother was going to get it for me for my birthday. You knew I wanted to play and approved. Of course you did. You played tennis for a while, didn’t you? I remember you really enjoyed competing too before you caved to mother’s demands to “get serious” with your school work. It was absurd! You never needed to “get serious.” You were already at the top of the class but that wasn’t enough for them, was it?_

***

_I don’t care what she says. I’m going to play softball. She’s furious. Says I can’t and refuses to buy me any of the gear. I tell her that’s fine, show her the bat that Light got me and ask if she truly wishes to deny my brother’s final wish._

_She lets me play._

***

_The bat is steel and feels cold in my hands. It’s my lucky charm—I can hit it so much farther now._

***

 _Brother, I guess I never appreciated how much pressure you were under until I was forced to live up to their unreasonable expectations. For the first time I have to wonder—Light, were you really taken from us or was it your choice to go?_

***

 _I think I lost my best friend today—all because Taro-senpai spoke to me. Apparently Rika thinks I’m trying to steal him away from her—all because he spoke to me at the library. It’s not like we kissed or hugged or even held hands or anything—he was just asking me where the law books are! I suppose it complicates matters that Taro doesn’t even know that Rika had decided he’s her boyfriend. I don’t think it would have mattered in any case. First mom, now dad, now Rika—has the world gone completely insane?! It’s all so rotten!  _

***

 _At first I was upset about Rika. I wondered what possibly I could have done wrong. I tried to smooth things over with her but nothing I said could change her mind about me. Now I wonder why I even bothered. If she’s this shallow and delusional she’s obviously never going to listen. And you know what? I have enough of my own shit going on without having to deal with hers too._

***

_Rika pushed me down a flight of stairs today._

_She claims it was an accident but we both know the truth. As you might surmise by my writing this I am not dead—but certainly not from a lack of effort on Rika’s part. Though I suppose in the long run she did me a favor—when your best friend tries to murder you it really is time to reassess your relationship._

_Oh, the reason I’m not dead is because as it just so happens that I landed on Taro-senpai. He was exceptionally nice about it given the circumstances—he asked me if I was okay and everything. That was pretty cool even though I was utterly mortified and kept apologizing._

_The upside to all of this is that Rika got suspended for three days for “the accident.” The downside is that so did I. Apparently the school peoples can’t differentiate between the person doing the shoving and the one being shoved which is really stupid and screwed up. I’m sure that if he was still alive that my brother would’ve had words with them! Or, failing that, done something to uncover the truth like that one time when Keiji was picking on me._

_Of course—I’m so stupid!_

_Rika loves to brag and she’s a little air-headed—maybe I can get her to admit to what she did._

***

_I got a stern talking-to from my mother too for “fighting” in school as well as a general lecture about what a big disappointment I am._

_She wishes I died instead of my brother._

_You know, maybe I should start fighting at school if that’s what she thinks of me anyway. I’m gonna do it. I’ll sign up for karate so I can snap the bitch’s wrist if she ever lays a hand on me again. That’s right—I need to start looking after myself seeing as no one else is going to. Not my dead brother, not my mother and certainly not my father. Knights in shining armor are just a little girl’s fairy tale. It’s time to grow up._

***

_I’m babysitting Yumi Aizawa for extra pocket money so I can hire a math tutor that mom doesn’t seem to think I need._

_She’s a good kid even if she is a bit of a brat._

***

 _Apparently Taro likes me now or so says the school rumor mill this week. What? Nothing like falling on a guy to make him fall for you? How stupid is that? I wonder if anyone actually asked Taro or consulted his feelings before spreading this around. In either case I really don’t care. In all honesty diary, I’m not even sure if I like guys. The only boy I ever really loved was my brother and yes, diary, I know exactly how that sounds. I’m not apologizing. He’s dead so it doesn’t make a difference anyway. _

***

_Good news! My plan worked! I got Rika’s confession on tape but in the end I didn’t even need it, seeing as she got to gloating and admitted to pushing me down the stairs in front of like half a dozen teachers and guess what—she’s been expelled! YES! Good riddance, you bitch! I hope your stupid collar-thing chokes you!_

***

 _It seems mom suddenly remembered that I exist and she doesn’t like me doing afterschool activities now. I don’t think she even like me going to school. I think if it were up to them I’d be locked in my room until I’m 30. You’d think that they’d be happy I’m taking self-defense classes instead of always being so worried that I’ll break something. That’s what the training mats are for, idiots, and Sensei knows what he’s doing! They say they’re afraid I’ll get hurt. But can’t they see that’s why I’m trying to learn self-defense?! So that I won’t end up like my brother?_

_Ugh! Parental hypocrisy makes me want to scream._

***

_I totally embarrassed myself today, diary._

_I guess I should start at the beginning. I hired a math tutor because I totally suck at it but am still expected to know everything anyway seeing as I am the sister of “The Legendary Light Yagami-oh-that-poor-boy.” I was supposed to have my first session today but then my softball practice ran late. So I was like running down the halls when I totally ran right into this older chick._

_It was like, a big disaster!_

_She asked me if I was okay but I couldn’t stop staring. She was just like standing there in like this tight white tank top that showed off her flat, muscular stomach—dammit, I’d kill to have a body like that! And, oh my gosh, she has purple hair!  And it’s got like a white streak in it! And it all hangs down like dreadlocks or something! She’s like an anime character! She’s just so cool! I just couldn’t stop staring. She’s so pretty! And I think I said as much out loud. _

_And it turns out she’s my math tutor._

_Oh my gosh, diary, I was o humiliated!_

_Her name is Rem Gelús. I know she’s a foreign exchange student but I’m not sure from where—she could’ve dropped out of the sky for all I know._

_I’m not sure how much math I actually learned seeing as all throughout the lesson I couldn’t keep my eyes off of her. It’s like part of me kept expecting her to do something cool like flip a truck or punch out a giant robot or something. And she just looked at me with those soulful, haunting gold eyes. I wonder if that’s natural or if she’s wearing contacts._

I just. I can’t. I think

I think I might even be attracted to her. 

I can’t help it! She’s just so cool! You know different, unique, 

Special.

I want to be special too. 

***

_Rem bought McDonald’s today. I think I’m in love._

_I wonder what my hair would look like dyed like that? But I don’t want to copy her—that would be lame. Maybe I’ll dye it blue. I wonder if that will make it harder for mom to pretend I don’t exist._

***

 _Yes! I aced that math test! And it’s all thanks to Rem! I’m so happy! Maybe mom will finally be proud of me!_

***

_How wrong I was._

_After all it is only expected that I should get perfect scores—anything less is utterly detestable._

_It doesn’t matter what I do. I will always be second best to my perfect brother. _

***

 _Note to self: while dumpling a bottle of blueberry-flavored Aquarius over your head makes for a cheap alternative to hair dye when your parents confiscate all your dyes and shampoo, the downside is that it is sticky and after a while it starts to smell and attract bugs—but on the bright side it doesn’t smell quite as bad as actual hair dye. Also dark blue looks better on you than light blue. Light blue makes you look like a Smurf._

***

_I was wrong again—dying my hair didn’t make it any harder for mom to pretend I don’t exist. Apparently I’m dead to her now._

_See how much I care._

***

_I went to my session today but Rem didn’t show up._

_Did I do something wrong?_

***

_Dad says they’ve found Light._

_Dad says they’ve found Light. _

_What the hell am I supposed to feel about that, diary?_

_I know I’m supposed to be happy they found my brother but I mourned him five years ago. Now…._

_Now he has the nerve to still be alive?!_

_What the hell has he been doing all this time?_

_Dad said he’ll be released soon. Released from what he didn’t say. Mom thinks he’s in rehab._

_But the way dad said it—it almost sounded like he’s been in prison. That would have been unthinkable five years ago. My perfect brother. In prison? _

_But now?_

_But now I just don’t know anymore._

_No. My brother is gone. Even though they say they’ve found him my brother is gone and he’s never coming back and as I write this a stranger wearing my brother’s skin will soon be walking in the front door._

***

The girl wipes the tear-smeared makeup from her face. It smudges on the tips of her overgrown blue bangs almost back to their natural black when she pushes them from her eyes. 

Sayu picked the notebook up from the floor and tucked it away; her secrets kept hidden safely in a secret compartment in her desk drawer.


End file.
